Homo(phobic)
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Wonwoo hanya hidup bersama sahabatnya harus menelan pahit karena kedua sahabatnya menjalin hubungan sesama jenis sedangkan ia adalah seorang homophobic, mau tidak mau ia harus menghilangkan phobia nya, dengan dibantu psikolog yang ahli dalam menghilangkan phobia dan mungkin mampu menhilangkan phobic dari status Wonwoo. It's MEANIE ! [Chp 12 Update!] meanie fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: First Consult

" **sebelum nya kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu."**

" **aku harus mulai dari mana?"**

" **ikuti insting mu, tidak perlu gugup.** _ **Psikolog**_ **juga manusia. Lagi pula aku meminta mu memperkenalkan diri mu padaku agar aku tau seberapa kenal kau pada dirimu sendiri."**

" **baiklah-**

 **.**

 _ **Nama ku Jeon Wonwoo. Usia ku 24. Aku lahir di Changwon pada tanggal 17 July . Aku tidak memiliki keluarga sejak usia ku 15 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang melanjutkan kuliah S2 ku di jurusan Seni tapi sebelum nya aku sudah mendapat gelar di jurusan Akutansi. Untuk saat ini aku sedang bekerja menjadi akunting di salah satu perusahaan baru karena di perusahaan sebelum nya aku mengundurkan diri. Saat ini aku tinggal di sebuah apartemmen yang tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman. Aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untuk ku. Dan aku seorang**_ _homophobic_ _ **sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-hanya itu kurasa."** __

" **Baiklah, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"**

" **Saat itu-**

 **.**

 _Malam minggu adalah waktu terbaik untuk jalan jalan dengan teman, keluarga maupun kekasih. Hampir semua kedai di kota Seoul ini penuh, termasuk di kedai yang sedang ramai di kunjungi oleh para remaja di kota itu. Sebuah kedai ramen dengan menu yang di buat khusus untuk pasangan kekasih._

 _Di salah satu meja di kedai tersebut, seorang namja tampan tengah duduk bersama sang kekasih cantik nya. Dilihat dari sini mereka seperti pasangan pada umum nya yang sedang menikmati ramen di satu mangkuk besar namun jika di amati lebih lama di antara mereka tidak ada yang buka mulut, ekspresi keduanya juga seperti tidak menikmati kencan mereka malam ini. Sang yeoja yang memasang wajah gelisah sedangkan sang namja yang bingung dengan keadaan yeoya nya._

" _Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali." sang namja memberanikan membuka mulut nya. "Wonwoo oppa, aku rasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." namja yang di panggil Wonwoo itu menghentikan makan nya. "tapi kenapa Qiongie?" menatap Jieqiong heran, seingatnya beberapa hari terakhir semua berjalan dengan normal._

" _aku akan kembali ke China minggu depan dan belum ada rencana kembali ke sini lagi." Jelas Jieqiong dengan nada sedih nya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatap kosong sang yeoja dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala nya. "tak masalah, aku bisa menunggu." Ujar Wonwoo yakin, Jieqiong menggeleng. "kau tidak mengerti oppa. Maafkan aku, aku permisi." Jieqiong segera bangkit lalu pergi keluar dari kedai tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Wonwoo yang memanggilnya. Ini sudah ke 6 kali nya untuk Wonwoo, ditinggalkan dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Wonwoo bukan lah seekor kucing yang seenak nya dibuang, Wonwoo bwnci seperti ini. Apa beda nya dengan keluarga nya yang membuang nya tanpa sebab? Semua sama. Dan Wonwoo membenci semua itu._

 **.**

" **Jadi, apa itu ada hubungan nya dengan** _ **Homophobic**_ **mu?"**

" **ada, itu baru awal dari cerita ku."**

" **Apa yang membuat mu ingin menghilangkan** _ **Homophobic**_ **mu?"**

" **Hampir semua sahabat ku mempunyai hubungan dengan sesama jenis belakangan ini dan aku tidak mau menjauhi mereka. Karena hanya mereka yang aku miliki saat ini."**

" **Baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan cerita mu, rileks saja."**

" **baiklah. Jadi setelah itu-**

 **.**

 _Seminggu setelah Jieqiong pergi Wonwoo mulai kembali seperti biasa, ia kembali dekat dengan teman teman nya, menggoda mahasiswi cantik di kampus nya, main ps bersama hobae nya dan memulai kembali pekerjaan nya di sebuah perusahaan. "Wonwoo-ya." Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar nama nya di panggil dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. "ada apa, mr. Hong?" Wonwoo tersenyum manis namun mata rubah nya menatap menyelidik kearah atasan nya itu. "bisa kau ke ruangan ku saat jam makan malam." alis Wonwoo mengerenyit, ia tau si Hong ini akan melakukan sesuatu padanya tapi ia masih cinta dengan pekerjaan nya jadi mau tidak mau ia harus datang keruangan si Hong ini nanti malam. "Baiklah mr. Hong." Jisoo tersenyum. "oh ya satu lagi. Panggil aku hyung saja, tidak perlu seformal itu lagi pula kau kan sering membantu ku." Wonwoo mengangguk kaku kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkan Jisoo_

 _Pukul 7.30, ini adalah waktu makan malam Hong Jisoo. Dengan cepat Wonwoo berjalan keruangan atasan nya tersebut. Sesampai nya di sana Wonwoo di suguhi makan malam mewah yang sangat amat membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak makana itu, mereka pun makan malam sambi sedikit berbincang. Hingga di tengah acara makan malam_ _ **romantis**_ _itu Wonwoo merasakan pening di kepala nya dan hilang kesadaran._

 **.**

" **setelah nya aku bangun di sebuah kamar hotel, aku merasakan tubuh ku sangat sakit- hiks dan penuh bercak merah di tubuh ku. Aku melihat sebuah amplop dan di dalam amplop itu- hiks ada foto tubuh ku dan ia mengancamku jika aku buka mulut foto itu akan tersebar. Demi tuhan dokter Kim, aku bukan seorang- hiks pelacur."**

" **Wonwoo-ssi tenang. Aku mengerti, kau bisa lanjutkan ceritanya setelah kau tenang. Atau kau bisa melanjutkan cerita nya sekarang agar kau aan lebih lega setelah nya, kau masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk konsultasi hari ini."**

" **aku akan lanjutkan- sekarang,-**

 **.**

 _Esoknya Wonwoo tidak datang ketempat kerjanya karena ada kelas dadakan. Setelah selesai Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan kuliah akuntansi dan seni nya secara bersamaan dulu. Awal nya Wonwoo takut, tapi ia haru tetap melakukan semua itu walaupun saat menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri nya ia hampir kembali di tiduri oleh mantan atasannya tersebut._

 _Di minggu setelah nya Wonwoo dapat bernafas lega pada awalnya namun setelah itu Wonwoo kembali mendapatkan masalah. Wen Junhui. Ia dalah mantan kekasih dari Jieqiong yang sangat membenci Wonwoo. Ia tiba tiba datang dan menunjukan foto Wonwoo tanpa sehelai benang pun dan ia yakin itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hong Jisoo. "apa mau mu?" ujar Wonwoo dingin sambil menatap Junhui menyelidik. "kau tau kenapa Jieqiong pergi?" Wonwoo menaikan sudut bibirnya. "tidak dan tidak ingin tau."_

" _aku yang mengusirnya. Kau tau kenapa semua mantan kekasih mu meninggal kan mu? Aku yang mengusirnya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena yang sebenarnya aku suka itu kau bukan para mantan kekasih mu yang sok polos." Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Junhui takut. "apa yang kau ingin kan?" Wonwoo bangkit dari duduk nya. "mudah saja, kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku-" "tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Wonwoo lalu siap berlari sebelum ia Junhui mengucapkan sesuati yang mebuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. "10 anak buahku sudah tersebar di gedung fakultas ini dan mereka siap menyebar foto mu yang sangat panas ini."_

 **.**

" **dan aku dijadikan budak sex olehnya, setiap hari ia menyeretku kegudang untuk di tiduri- hiks sampai beberapa lama ada seorang namja yang ternyata dulu adalah anak buah Junhui, ia menolongku dan membawa ku keapartemen nya agar Jun tidak dapat menemukan ku. Tapi ternyata ia sama saja dengan Jun. Dan saat itu aku mulai takut dengan hubungan sesama jenis, aku akan berlari menjauh dari mereka termasuk sahabat ku."**

.

"Dokter Kim." suara seorang yeoja menyadarkan lamunan Mingyu. "ya, ada apa Tzuyu-ssi?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Tzuyu yang tengah duduk dihadapan nya, Tzuyu adalah dokter bedah plastik yang paling sering di kunjungi oleh orang orang kaya yang belum puas dengan wajah mereka. "kau tidak sama sekali menyentuh makan malam mu dan malah melamun." Mingyu kembali dalam pikiran nya. Jeon Wonwoo, pasien yang pagi tadi baru saja melakukan konsultasi pertama nya. "Dokter Kim, kau melamun lagi." Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk, "aku duluan, Tzuyu-ssi." Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Tzuyu yang menatap heran kearah Mingyu.

.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur lalu menggapai ponselnya. Ia menatap ragu layar ponsel nya lalu menghela nafas sejenak dan mengetikan sebuah pesan pada Wonwoo,

 _Wonwoo-ssi, ini aku Kim Mingyu. Besok kau bisa datang untuk konsultasi jam berapa? Aku akan keluar rumah sakit pada Jam 9 jadi jika kau tidak bisa datang kerumah sakit sebelum jam 9, kita akan melakukan konsultasi di luar. Di cafe seberang rumah sakit mungkin? Kebetulan café itu tidak terlalu ramai saat pagi._

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Mingyu jadi khawatir dengan tanggapan Wonwoo, ia takut Wonwoo berfikir yang tidak tidak. 20 menit berlalu Mingyu terus menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sejenak menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh agar bisa menenagkan pikiran nya. Saat Mingyu kembali ke kamar nya ia melihat ada satu pesan dan itu dari Wonwoo. Dengan ragu ia membaca pesan dari Wonwoo,

 _Baiklah Dokter Kim, aku akan datang ke cafe seberang rumah sakit setelah kembali dari kampus. Kira kira itu sekitar Jam 9, aku hanya memberikan beberapa tugas. Sampai jumpa di cafe, aku harap kau bisa membantuku keluar dari phobia ku.. ^ ^_

Mingyu tersenyum bodoh saat mendapat balasan dari Wonwoo. "pantas saja si Jisoo dan Junhui sangat menginginkan mu, kau sungguh manis astaga!"

 **TBC**

 _ **Hallo epribadeh.. aku datang dengan ff baru.. kenapa ff baru padahal yang ff lama belum di next, because itu Masuk bagian nc kedua ku (yang pertama gagal) jadi aku ga mau ini gagal dan hmm mood aku lagi sangat buruk.. nah kebetulan ff ini udah ada lumayan lama jadi aku mau publish aja dah(?) Terus juga.. kenapa ini pas wonu cerita itu pake sudut pandang orang ketiga(?) Karena aku mau aja(?)**_

 _ **Udah ah itu aja(?)**_

 _ **See you**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Soonhoon

Mingyu melangkah santai keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya tak ada salah nya Wonwoo konsultasi di ruangan nya, tapi masalah nya adalah Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo berkonsultasi di luar, lagi pula cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung saat sebelum jam makan siang. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengambil meja di sudut ruangan tersebut, ia memesan secangkir kopi lalu mengeluarkan buku tebalnya. Ia memutuskan cuti mulai hari ini dan hanya memberikan jam konsultasi untuk Wonwoo, itu pun di luar rumah sakit atau mungkin di ruang kerja nya yang berada di rumah.

Mingyu melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 9.50 setelah nya ia menyesap kopinya. "selamat pagi." Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku nya ke sumber suara, mata Mingyu menangkap sosok laki laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari nya yang tengah tersenyum manis. Mingyu mengembangkan senyum nya, "selamat pagi, silahkan duduk." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Mingyu dengan meja bundar sebagai pembatas mereka.

"sebelumnya, apa kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu sopan dan disambut oleh kekehan kecil dari Wonwoo, ia mengangkat sebuah cup besar es kopi dan sebuah nomer meja. "sudah kulakukan sebelum duduk disini." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, membuat Mingyu mau tak mau membalas senyum manis itu. "ok. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai tahap kedua sebelum konsultasi kedua mu. Tahap pendekatan, ini akan membuatmu nyaman bercerita padaku dan menurut ku penggilan 'dokter Kim' dan 'Wonwoo-ssi' membuat jarak yang saangat besar. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Wonwoo hyung' dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mingyu'?" Tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengagguk menyetujui tawaran Mingyu. "baiklah. Bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini?" Wonwoo menunduk lesu, "aku masih menjauhi teman teman ku." Mingyu menulis di sebuah note. "apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat teman teman mu berhubungan dengan kekasihnya?" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, "dadaku berdebar dan itu terasa sesak, rasanya aku ingin menangis lalu tubuhku berkeringat. Keringat dingin, mungkin?" Mingyu menanggukan kepalanya dan masih tetap fokus pada note nya membuat Wonwoo agak gugup.

Menyadari kegugupan Wonwoo, Mingyu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum lembut. "apa saja yang teman teman mu lakukan saat bersama kekasihnya? Kau pasti pernah melihat mereka beberapa kali kan, hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Mingyu harus segera mengembalikan fokusnya pada note nya. "mereka berpegangan tangan, saling mencium, memeluk, dan kadang bercumbu di tempat sepi." jelas Wonwoo dengan nada kesal, membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"ish- kenapa kau tertawa?" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut Wonwoo. "nada bicara mu sangat lucu hyung. Kau terdengar sangat kesal dengan mereka." Mingyu menurunkan tangan nya dari kepala Wonwoo saat pelayan mengantarkan sepotong pie buah. Wonwoo bergumam terima kasih. "memang aku sebal dengan mereka." Kata Wonwoo sambil menyuap pie buah nya. "baiklah, bagaimana kalau setelah kau makan kita pergi ke tempat teman teman mu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung namun tetap mengangukan kepalanya.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sampai di depan gedung yang biasa Jihoon-sahabat Wonwoo- gunakan untuk berlatih vokal dengan beberapa teman nya, namun saat jam pulang tiba tempat ini akan menjadi milik nya dan sang kekasih -Kwon Soonyoung. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah bercumbu dengan panas nya dengan Jihoon yang duduk di atas piano nya dan Soonyoung yang tengah berdiri sembari memeluk erat pinggang Jihoon. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar, bibirnya terus ia gigit agar tak meloloskan hisakan karena mengingat kejadian pilu nya saat melihat kegiatan sahabatnya dari Jendela yang cukup besar. Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak membalikan tubuhnya, namun saat ingin membalikan tubuhnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan menahan pundaknya. "tak apa hyung. Kau lihat? Mereka baik baik saja. Baik kekasihnya ataupun sahabat mu mereka saling menikmati kegiatan mereka. 5 menit saja, kau bisa kan?" Bisik Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Lima menit berlalu, Mingyu membalikan tubuh Wonwoo agar menatapnya. Mingyu tersenyum simpul melihat mata Wonwoo yang merah dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo. "kau sudah berusaha, tidak apa. Ini awal yang baik." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya merasakan pusing, biasanya jika ia melihat sahabat nya tengah bercumbu dengan cepat ia berlari ke toilet dan mencuci mukanya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku, yang mereka lakukan bukan hal buruk jika itu kehendak dari kedua pihak. Yang salah adalah mereka yang memaksa mu. Sama saja dengan hubungan perempuan dan laki laki, jika kedua belah pihak mau atau saling menginginkan itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, tapi jika salah satu dari mereka memaksa itu adalah kesalahan. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Mingyu mengelus pelan pndak Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan pasien nya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan, menatap jauh kedalam mata Mingyu. "Jadi- hubungan mereka bukan sebuah kesalahan? Tapi yang salah adalah jika salah satu dari mereka memaksakan kehendak?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan, Mingyu tersenyum lembut. "ya. Kau benar hyung" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "nah sekarang. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Ayo." Ujar Mingyu sambil merangkul Wonwoo menuntun nya memasuki mobil milik Mingyu.

"Hyung, aku sebenarnya sedang mengambil cuti." ujar Mingyu tiba tiba. "eh- apa aku mengganggu cuti mu?" Ucap Wonwoo yang merasa tidak enak. "tidak. Sebenarnya aku memang merencanakan akan cuti mulai hari ini dari jauh jauh hari tapi dengan catatan aku tetap menangani satu pasien saja dan kau lah pasien ku saat ini. Jadi kita tidak akan melakukan konsultasi dengan jadwal, kau bisa memanggil ku kapanpun kau butuh. Tapi dengan catatan tidak di sekitar rumah sakit. Aku mual melihat gedung itu tiap saat." ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit candaan di akhir kalimat nya membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"sudah sampai." seru Mingyu saat mobilnya sudah memasuki pekarang apartemen yang cukup mewah mlik Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengembangkan senyum nya. "Terimakasih, Mingyu-ya. Um- apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Wonwoo ragu, jujur saja saat Mingyu mengakui kalau ternyata orientasi seksualnya tidak lurus Wonwoo menjadi sedikit canggung walaupun Mingyu mengakui kalau ia sudah lama tidak tertarik dengan siapa pun. "tidak hyung, aku tau kau belum siap jika aku harus berkunjung. Yang ada kau malah ketakutan dengan ingatan mu sendiri. Mungkin kalau keadaan mu membaik aku akan berkunjung. Sampai jumpa." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Mingyu. "hum! Sampai jumpa." Wonwoo melambaikan tangan nya lalu beranjak dari mobil Mingyu.

.

"habis dari mana, tetangga?" tanya Seokmin pada Wonwoo. "oh- aku baru saja selesai konsultasi dan beberapa metode pengobatan." ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum bersahabat. "oh- tentang _homophobic_ mu itu ya? Semangat ya tetangga, hidup memang banyak rintangan nya." ujar Seokmin mendramatiskan suasana membuat Wonwoo tergelak. "Ya terimakasih. Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa." Wonwoo membungkuk lalu masuk kedalam apartemen nya.

Wonwoo menggunakan celana bahan pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia membuka kulkas dan menepuk kening nya pelan. "ah- aku belum belanja." ujarnya, akhirnya ia menggapai daun bawang, sebutir telur dan 1 buah kentang. "apa ini pantas di sebut sup?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan sup nya. "ini lumayan juga." gumam nya lalu kembali fokus pada televisinya sambil sesekali menyuap sup nya. Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar menunjukan panggilan masuk.

" _halo"_

"halo. Ada apa Hanie hyung?"

" _Email mu sudah di terima boss. Jadi besok pekerjaan mu hanya mengerjakan lanjutan anggaran bulan lalu dan boom selesai pekerjaan mu."_

"kau pikir pekerjaan ku hanya itu? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

" _hm, aku tau. Oh ya, besok berarti kau akan pulang cepat. Kau ada acara tidak? Bagaimana kalau makan siang di luar? Uh- aku sedang ingin makan bersama kekasihku tapi aku tidak- eh maaf Wonwoo aku lupa."_

"Um- tidak apa hyung. Lagi pula kau baru tau kalau aku _homophobic_ belum lama ini, jadi aku paham kalau kau melupakan nya."

" _hm! Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja? Apa kau sibuk besok?"_

"Aniya, aku hanya akan kekantor dan sore nyaa mungkin akan bertemu dengan- teman?"

" _kenapa kau ragu saat menyebut nya teman? Dan apakah kau tidak ada kelas?"_

"Aku masih berpikir apa dia teman ku atau bukan dan aku tidak ada kelas besok jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama."

" _baiklah. Sampai jumpa Wonwoo-ya"_

"Ne."

Wonwoo memutuskan panggilan lalu mengetikan pesan untuk Mingyu, bertanya apakah Mingyu bisa bertemu dengan nya besok sore di salah satu supermarket. Wonwoo merapihkan bekas makan nya dan bersiap tidur. Sebelum memejamkan matanya ia mengecek ponsel nya dan melihat jawaban dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat jawaban Mingyu.

 _Tentu bisa hyung. Aku akan kesana jam 3. Aku akan mengabarkan mu lagi besok siang. Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat tidur_

Padahal ia belum meminta Mingyu untuk mengabarkan nya besok siang.

.

Mingyu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak nya, sesekali ia mengigiti kuku nya. "ck- kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Wonwoo hyung." gerutunya lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. "besok aku akan ajak Wonwoo hyung menemui teman nya yang bernama Seungkwan dan pacar nya si Seungkwan itu." Mingyu berjalan ke meja makan dengan daging panggang yang tertata rapih di atas piring, ia duduk santai dan memotong daging itu dengan perlahan dan memasukan potongan daging itu kemulutnya. "AH YA! Kau memang jenius dan tampan Mingyu-ya." ujar nya memuji dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggapai ponselnya.

" _Ha-"_

"hallo hyung! Hahaha! Kau dulu sempat ikut group rapp kan saat kuliah?"

" _oh ayolah Mingyu, aku tidak mau membahas itu."_

"aish- dengarkan aku dulu hyung. Jadi begini, aku butuh nomor ponsel seseorang. Namanya Hansol, Wonwoo bilang Hansol sering di panggil dengan nama Vernon. Kau kenal?"

" _oh ya ya aku mengenalnya. Aku lumayan dekat dengan nya. Matikan sambungan nya, aku akan mengirimkan nomer ponselnya-"_

Tanpa menuggu Seungcheol menyelesaikan kalimat nya Mingyu segera memutuskan sambungan dan melanjutkan acara makan nya sambil tersenyum senang, beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat pesan dari Seungchol dan langsung menyimpan nomor yang Seungcheol berikan. "aku akan menghubungi si Hansol itu besok pagi saja."

Mingyu berjalan ke kamar mandi berniat untuk menggosok giginya sebelum tidur, namun terhenti saat mendengar notif dari ponselnya.

Ia menggapai ponselnya melihat dari siapa pesan itu. Ia mengembangkan senyum nya melihat pesan dari Wonwoo.

 _Mingyu, apa besok sore kau bisa datang ke supermarket dekat apartemen ku? Jam 3 sore mungkin setelah aku mengerjakan tugas._

Tanpa pikir panjang ia membalas pesan Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan aktifitas menggosok gigi nya yang sempat tertunda.

 **TBC**

 _16 februari 2017_

 _ **AHHHHHH REVIEW NYA BIKIN SEMANGAT!**_

 _ **TAPI SEJUJURNYA EMANG LAGI CAPE BANGET**_ __

 _ **Udah ah see you!**_

 _ **Hehehe**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Verkwan & panic

Wonwoo berjalan santai bersama Jeonghan menyusuri mall, mencari cari restauran yang di sarankan oleh atasan mereka. "Wah!" seru Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bersamaan saat melihat tema musim gugur pada restauran yang sedari tadi mereka cari, padahal sekrang baru awal musim dingin.

Wonwoo masih sibuk melihat lihat restauran itu dari sudut ke sudut padahal di depan nya sudah ada pasta dan segelas lemon tea. "Wonwoo-ya. Kau bilang kau belum belanja bulanan, kenapa tidak belanja disini?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jeonghan. "um- aniya, aku akan belanja bersama teman ku nanti sore." Ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum malu. "eih? Siapa? Kekasih mu?" Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "dia namja, hyung." Jeonghan membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Wonwoo, Jeonghan memang dekat belum lama ini dengan Wonwoo, tapi ia sudah bisa membaca ekspresi Wonwoo dan ia rasa Wonwoo sudah nyaman dengan teman baru nya itu. "oh jinja?" Wonwoo bergumam 'um' lalu mengangguk kecil dengan senyum kecil yang tersemat di wajah nya.

"kau bertemu nya dimana? Apa karena kau sedang menjauhi teman teman mu?" Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "sebenarnya dia adalah psikolog yang membantu ku. Dan soal teman teman ku, aku hanya menjauhi mereka saat mereka sedang bersama kekasih mereka saja. Tapi aku kadang terasa risih dengan mereka, maksud ku dengan semua penyuka sesama jenis." Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. "tak apa Wonwoo-ya. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan teman barumu itu?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, "ia baik, tampan dan ya bagaimana ya aku juga lumayan nyaman saat dengan nya. Itu saja sih menurutku." Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "aku yakin phobia mu akan cepat hilang." Jeonghan tersenyum usil sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari senyum usil Jeonghan.

.

Wonwoo berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar dengan sweater biru muda dan mantel berwarna abu, dengan celana berwarna abu dan jangan lupakan beanie biru muda dan sneakers putih nya *kokbelibetya, ia kelihatan sangat manis. Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar klakson mobil, "hyung, ayo naik." ujar Mingyu setelah menurunkan kaca mobil nya. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang. Wonwoo segera masuk ke mobil Mingyu. "kenapa jalan kaki?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo sudah duduk nyaman di sampingnya. "sebenarnya aku hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah lagi dan aku hanya memerlukan 220 langkah untuk sampai ke supermarket dari apartemen ku." Jelas Wonwoo dengan polosnya membuat Mingyu tertawa mendengar nya.

"ohya hyung kenapa kau memilih supermarket?" tanya Mingyu saat sudah memasuki supermarket, "um- aku belum belanja bulanan." ujar Wonwoo sambil menggosok kedua tangan nya lalu beralih menarik sebuah troli. "kau kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau belanja sambil minum kopi dan mungkin dengan sedikit cerita mu." tawar Mingyu membuat senyum menggemaskan Wonwoo kembali mengembang. "ya! Aku setuju!"

Wonwoo kini sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara ia mendorong troli dengan sebelah tangan -karena sebelah tangan nya yang lain tengah memegang 1 cup kopi. Namun tiba tiba Mingyu menyodorkan 1 cup kopi milik Mingyu pada nya. Wonwoo menggapai kopi itu, sebelum ia sempat bertanya kenapa Mingyu sudah mengurungnya diantara troli dan tubuh Mingyu. "aku yang dorong. Kau pegang kopi ku, ok?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. "baiklah hyung. Kemana kita akan pergi?" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "tempat alat mandi dan tempat makanan." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, terkadang dada Mingyu harus bertabrakan dengan punggung Wonwoo saat Wonwoo berhenti mendadak.

Sampai kopi mereka habis belum ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan masih dengan posisi Wonwoo yang berada di antara troli dan Mingyu yang sedang mendorong troli, akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk membuka percakapan. "kau belum ingin bercerita apa apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan acara memilih shampoo. "tadi setelah makan siang aku bertemu Jihoon- dan pacarnya. Menurut mu yang mana?" Wonwoo menunjukan 2 shampoo kearah Mingyu. "aku suka yang biru. Lalu bagaimana? Kau baik baik saja kan hyung?" Mingyu melanjutkan langkah nya saat Wonwoo sudah selesai memilih shampoo. "aku baik. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku tidak lari saat melihat Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon, aku mulai berpikir kalau hubungan sesama jenis tidak seburuk itu. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang aku ingat dengan- ya kau tau kan? Aku masih agak takut jika berhadapan dengan seme." Mingyu tergelak saat melihat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

"kau lupa, aku kan seme. Jadi kau takut padaku kah?" ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan aktifitas memilih pasta gigi nya. "entahlah. Aku rasa aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan melakukan apapun pada ku." ujar Wonwoo ragu. "tentu. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun padamu, kau sedang butuh bantuan ku jadi aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan mu." Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu, lalu ia mengembangkan senyum nya, "Terimakasih Mingyu-ya! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Wonwoo mengacungkan 2 jempol nya di depan wajah Mingyu, walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak percaya sepenuh nya pada namja di depan nya ini.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka hingga Wonwoo menghentikan langkah nya saat melihat jejeran bahan makanan. "ah- aku benci belanja bahan makanan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ada apa? Bukan nya ini menyenangkan?" Mingyu menggapai beberapa daun bawang, penyedap rasa, telur dan ramen, Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap bingung ke arah Mingyu. "itu yang wajib ada di kulkas mu." Tutur Mingyu lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan nya. "kau mau ikan atau ayam?" Wonwoo segera menunjuk ayam. "aku tidak makan sejenis ikan." Keluh Wonwoo dengan nada yang menggemaskan yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa di sengaja, Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "baiklah, seperti nya Wonwoo hyung ini tidak terlalu mahir dalam memasak." Wonwoo menganggu, "tidak sama sekali mahir." Wonwoo melihat Mingyu mengambil beberapa bungkus ayam filet. "sekarang sayur. Kau mau beli apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku selalu dapat kiriman sayur dari orang tua ku. Jadi tidak perlu beli." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. "daging?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku mau beli pisang, apel, jeruk, keju, roti dan sosis."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah asik dengan obrolan nya sendiri, bukan nya Mingyu mendiamkan Wonwoo. Tapi setiap Wonwoo mengajukan pertanyaan Mingyu tidak sempat menjawab karena sudah di jawab oleh Wonwoo sendiri. _Kenapa dia manis sekali sih, kau harus bertahan Mingyu-ya. Kau hanya perlu merubah mindset nya tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Dan setelah itu kau bisa tau apa yang kau lakukan, pergi dari makhluk manis ini atau kau dapatkan dia_ -Jadilah Mingyu bermonolog dalam hati tanpa mendengarkan pemuda manis yang tengah menjentikan jari di depan wajah nya. "Mingyu? Kau dengar aku kan?" Mingyu mengembalikan fokusnya. "ya ya hyung ada apa?" tanya nya terbata lalu menunjukan senyum konyol nya. "ambilkan aku sosis yang itu, yang di atas." Tunjuk Wonwoo sambil berjinjit. "aku juga tidak sampai." Kata Mingyu santai. "yak! Kau harus berjinjit sedikit, Mingyu-ya." Gerutu Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum gemas. "ck- baiklah, yang mana? Yang kecil atau yang besar." Tanya Mingyu saat tangan nya sudah mencapai rak paling atas. "aku suka yang besar." Jawaban Wonwoo yang kelewat polos membuat Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri dengan cepat ia menggapai sosis itu dan meletakan nya di troli. "Mingyu-ya gwenchana?" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, Wonwoo mengerejapkan matanya. "aku baik baik saja hyung, ayo kita ambil sereal lalu beberapa kotak susu. Aku akan mengajak mu makan malam setelah ini."

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah duduk di salah satu meja di restauran tersebut. "kau mau makan apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sedang asik dengan menu nya. "aku mau sirloin steak dan lemon tea." Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat menampakan wajahnya dari balik buku menu. "sudah?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "baiklah, 1 steak salmon, 1 sirloin steak, 2 lemon tea." Ucap Mingyu pada pelayan. "baik tuan, mohon di tunggu sebentar." Mingyu tersenyum pada pelayan itu, lalu pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"kenapa sepi tempat ini sepi sekali Gyu-ya?" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan ke restauran itu, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang ada di situ. "hyung, itu Seungkwan." Mingyu menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang baru saja datang. "wah- pasti mereka mau kencan." Wonwoo mengeratkan peganggan pada mantelnya. "kau baik baik saja kan hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Seungkwan dan Hansol.

Hening beberapa saat sampai seorang pelayan datang mengantar makanan pesanan mereka. Mingyu bergumam terimakasih lalu kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak tenang. "Hyung. Kau coba liat mereka sebentar, Seungkwan baik baik saja." Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap Mingyu. "kau hanya perlu mengubah jalan pikir mu tentang mereka, penyuka sesama. Itu tidak buruk." Tutur Mingyu yakin, "kau tau- aku takut mereka menyakiti ku, bukan karena melihat mereka berhubungan. Bahkan aku takut Jihoon dan Seungkwan tidak ada bedanya dengan Jisoo dan Jun." jelas Wonwoo lalu menundukan kepalanya. "jadi kau juga takut dengan Jihoon dan Seungkwan?" Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri, betapa bodoh nya dia sampai lupa kalau Wonwoo bukan hanya phobia terhadap hubungan sesama jenis, tapi juga pada orang yang berstatus penyuka sesama jenis, baik dominan maupun submissive. "kadang. Aku merasakan khawatir berlebih saat mereka mendekatiku, aku takut mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jun dan Jisoo lakukan pada ku." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, ia mencoba tenang walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menghela nafas sekeras keras nya. Ia terlalu fokus pada Wonwoo yang menggemaskan, membuat nya berfikir kalau Wonwoo hanya phobia pada hubungan terlarang itu.

"Kalau begitu- Hansol-ah!" Wonwoo gelagapan saat Mingyu memanggil Hansol, mungkin Wonwoo sudah lari kalau saja lengan nya tidak di tahan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, "rilex hyung, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan." Bisik Mingyu.

Setelah nya Hansol dan Seungkwan sudah duduk di depan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, di satu meja yang sama. Mingyu tersenyum cerah, ia menjabat tangan Hansol dan Seungkwan bergantian. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih duduk gelisah di tempat nya. "hyung. Kau tidak mau menjabat tangan Hansol atau memeluk Seungkwan?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu ragu. Hansol mengulurkan tangan nya dan tersenyum lembut pada Wonwoo, mau tak mau Wonwoo menyambut tangan Hansol dan menjabat tangan Hansol, nafas nya sedikit tercekat. "lama tak bertemu, Wonwoo hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hansol pada Wonwoo saat jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. "um- ne. Aku baik. Bagaimana kabar mu, Hansol-ah?" Wonwoo menatap sepatunya dengan gugup, sedikit ia melirik kearah Mingyu yang tengah melihatnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "aku baik-" "kenapa hanya Hansol? Kau tidak mau menyapa ku?" gerutu Seungkwan dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Seungkwan sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum senang saat Wonwoo menatapnya. Wonwoo tersenyum geli lalu memeluk Seungkwan dengan erat. "aku sangat merindukan mu, Wonu hyung. Aku harapa kau bisa segera sembuh dan bergabung bersama kami lagi. Kau harus percaya kalau aku, Hansol, Jihoonie hyung dan si sipit itu tidak akan melukai mu. Bahkan kau bisa percaya pada Jeonghan teman kerja mu itu dan Kim Mingyu ini, aku benar benar cemburu dengan mereka." Kata Seungkwan sedih. "maafkan aku Seungkwan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu pada kalian, hanya saja kalian kan dulu sempat kenal dengan Jun dan Jisoo itu membuatku mengingat mereka." Wonwoo melepas pelukan nya lalu mencubit pipi Seungkwan lalu mereka terkikik bersama disaksikan oleh 2 namja lain yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

.

Mingyu mengelap peluh Wonwoo, "kau lelah hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "sedikit. Terimakasih Mingyu-ya." Mingyu tersenyum lalu bergumam sebagai jawaban. "oh- di ruang tamu aku sudah menyiapkan air mineral. Maaf setelah membantu membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu aku hanya bisa memberi mu air mineral." Wonwoo menundukan kepala nya dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Mingyu tergelak sebentar lalu mengelus pipi Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo tersentak lalu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Mingyu. "hyung kau baik?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo menunduk dalam dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri. "ung- hanya saja Mingyu, harusnya aku tidak membawa seseorang masuk ke apartemen ku. Dan menyentuh ku." Ucap Wonwoo pelan, sangat pelan.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "baiklah setelah mengobrol sebentar aku akan pulang. Ayo ke ruang tengah. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu." Mingyu berjalan keruang tengah di ikuti Wonwoo yang masih menjaga jarak dari Mingyu. Merela sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang masih menjaga jarak. "baiklah, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi aku yang akan membantu mu kau ingat?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "beritau aku _skinship_ apa saja yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jarinya. "Bergandengan? Berpelukan? Mengelus pipi? Menyentuh ku? Aku rasa kau tau aku tidak suka sentuhan kecil, begitu juga yang besar. Entahlah." Jelas Wonwoo random. "kau baru saja ku peluk tadi siang sebenarnya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum tenang padanya. "aku baik baik saja sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo. "tentu hyung. Kau baik. Ini aku Mingyu. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. Dengar, tidak semua orang berpikir untuk menyakiti mu. Kau memang perlu waspada. Tapi cara mu menjaga dirimu menyakiti hati orang yang ingin berbaik hati pada mu." Mata Wonwoo berkaca. "Mingyu?" Ujar Wonwoo pelan. "hm? Ulang kata kata ku tadi hyung. Ingat dalam ingatan mu."

"tidak semua orang befikir untuk menyakiti ku, aku harus berwaspada tapi tanpa menyakiti perasaan orang lain? Jadi aku tidak boleh lari, apa menjaga jarak boleh?" tutur Wonwoo ragu, Mingyu tersenyum lega. "kurasa jangan menjaga jarak. Tapi jangan biarkan dirimu sendirian hyung. Saat Jisoo mengajak mu makan malam, harusnya saat itu kau ajak salah satu teman mu atau menolak karena yang kau tau Jisoo itu sering menggoda mu." Jelas Mingyu sambil mendekatkan dirinya sedikit kearah Wonwoo. "ung- kau benar. Harusnya aku tak tergiur dengan ajakan tiba tiba nya. Dan soal Jun, harusnya aku cerita pada Seungkwan dan Jihoon." Mingyu mengangguk tetap dengan tubuhnya yang ia bawa mendekat Wonwoo. "ya kau benar." Tangan Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu menggengam nya erat, membuat Wonwoo tersentak. "tenang hyung. Kau mau bercerita pada ku?" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukan nya, tangisan Wonwoo pecah saat itu juga. "Gyu- kumohaon- jangan peluk aku." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan nya. "jika aku menyakiti mu kau boleh membawa ku keantor polisi sekarang juga." Mingyu memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo. "kau bisa hubungi mereka sekarang jika kau mau." Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. "kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku percaya padamu." Bisik Wonwoo pelan, kepalanya pening, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. "-tidak seperti mereka."

"apa saja yang Jun, Jisoo dan teman Jun lakukan pada mu? Ceritakan pada ku." Wonwoo meraih kerah kemeja Mingyu, wajah mereka sangat dekat. "mereka- menyetubuhiku. Padahal aku tidak menyukai mereka. Sama sekali tidak." Pupil Wonwoo bergetar. "apa kau akan melakukan itu juga padaku?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, tentu tidak."

"Kau tidak akan mengikat ku seperti Jun mengikat ku?"

"Tidak hyung."

"Kau tidak akan menyudutkan ku dan menyentuku dengan paksa dengan alasan balas budi seperti teman Jun?"

"Tidak Wonwoo hyung."

"Kau tidak akan memasukan obat tidur dan memberikan aku alkohol berkadar tinggi seperti Jisoo?"

"Tidak hyung."

"Kau tidak akan menyetubuhi ku, Mingyu-ya?"

"Selama kau tidak meminta nya, aku tidak akan melakukan itu hyung." Mingyu melepas tangan Wonwoo dari kerahnya. Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. "kau orang baik, Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum. "aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu hyung." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Mingyu-

aku ingin mulai hari ini kita sering melakukan _skinship_."

 **TeBeCe**

25 februari 2017

 _ **(1)Akhhh maaf yang nunggu my byuntae husband.. aku belum bisa lanjut.. soalnya nc sih jadi aku kadang bingung ngatur bahasanya.. aku belum bisa janji kapan mau update itu.. tapi aku usahain secepatnya**_

 _ **(2)buat ff ini maap ya aku jadi lama updatenya..**_

 _ **(3)Mulai sekarang di berlakukan "kecepatan update tergantung review" soalnya aku ada niatan mau bikin ff ini lebih panjang**_

 _ **(4)Thanks buat supportnya lop yu all**_

 _ **(5)Review juseyo^^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hug!

**Rate M! Jangan baca kalo belum legal(?) Aku baru legal 7 bulan lagi sihh tapi gamasalah lah aku kan ga baca ini(?) Tapi gpp lah suka suka(?)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, Mingyu sudah rapih dengan celana bahan coklat tua dan mantel coklat tua yang melapisi sweater hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh nya, rambut coklat tua nya yang ditata rapih memamerkan keningnya. "Wah tumben kau sudah rapih, Kim." Seungcheol memutar tubuhnya melihat sahabat seperjuangan nya sudah rapih pagi pagi, padahal ia sedang mengambil cuti yang cukup panjang. "diam kau tamu. Lebih baik kau mandi, hyung. Setidak nya pakai baju yang benar." Mingyu meraih kunci mobil nya lalu memnggunakan sepatu kesayangan nya.

"hey Kim. Sekedar saran, jika kau mau pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis lebih baik kau ganti pakaian mu, kau terlihat seperti seorang om om. Kecuali kau mau berkencan dengan tante tante, maka aku akan mendukung pakaian mu yang sekarang." Mingyu mendengus mendengar tuturan Seungcheol. "kau. Tutup mulut mu atau aku usir dari sini." dengus Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedang asik dengan xBox milik Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kampusnya, ia terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater abu abu yang menutupi jari jari lentiknya, jeans hitam dan mantel coklat muda yang melapisi sweaternya, jangan lupakan kacamata bulat yang bertengger rendah di hidungnya dan beberapa buku yang ia genggam. Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah hati hati mendekati Seungkwan dan Jihoon. "ekhm- Hai." sapa Wonwoo dengan kikuk membuat Seungkwan dan Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Wonwoo. "Wahh. Wonu-ya!" Seru Jihoon senang.

Wonwoo duduk di hadapan Jihoon dan Seungkwan. "aigoo- kau sangat manis hari ini Won- uh maaf Wonu hyung." kiuk Seungkwan, ia lupa kalau saja Wonwoo tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan manis "Gwenchana Seungkwan-ah. Aku rasa aku harus mencoba melupakan kalau _ia_ pernah memangilku dengan sebutan manis." Jihoon dan Wonwoo bertukar pandangan dan tersenyum. "Keren!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Namun tiba tiba mata keduanya membulat sempurna membuat Wonwoo mengerenyitkan dahi nya. Tiba tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di leher Wonwoo, membuat empunya menengang seketika. "hey ada apa? Ini aku Mingyu." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya cepat lalu menemukan sosok Mingyu yang kini duduk di sebelahnya..

"kau membuatku takut, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo melesakan wajahnya ke leher Mingyu sambil mengelus dada nya. "kalau kau takut, kenapa kau hanya diam? Harusnya kau mengigit tangan ku atau apapun." Mingyu menjalarkan lengan nya ke pinggang Wonwoo. "um- apa mengigit tidak apa apa?" gumam nya masih dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di leher Mingyu. "tidak apa apa. Percaya pada ku. Tapi itu boleh kau lakukan setelah mencoba melepas tangan nya, kalau dia tetap memaksa baru kau gigit. Ok?" Wonwoo mengusakan rambutnya ke leher Mingyu. "ung!"

Seungkwan dan Jihoon menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat pemandangan di depan nya. "Wah!" seru mereka kagum. Seungkwan dan Jihoon mengancungkan 2 jempol mereka ke arah Mingyu dan di balas oleh cengiran oleh Mingyu. "kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan membenarkan posisi duduk nya. "aku bawa bekal. Kau mau?" Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan yang lumayan besar. "kau bawa apa hyung?" Seungkwan melihat kotak makan Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang. "aku bawa ayam panggang kesukaan Mingyu, salad sayuran, buah apel, roti dengan selai coklat dan sudah aku rasa hanya itu." Mingyu tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. "ck jadi ayam panggang nya buat Mingyu?" Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau terlalu banyak makan daging sayang. Nanti yang ada pipi mu tambah bulat." Seungkwan mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Hansol dan Soonyoung berdiri di belakang mereka. "betul kata Hansol." serobot Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggapai rotinya dan menyodorkan daging panggang nya pada Mingyu. "Hyung. Kau masih suka ketakutan kalau terbayang Jisoo dan Jun?" Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahan nya, lima pasang mata menuju ke arah Mingyu. "ne. Mereka suka datang tiba tiba malam hari. Itu sangat mengganggu ku." Lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang cukup besar. "ingat, jangan minum ini terlalu banyak. Cukup 1 capsul sehari, kau bisa minum itu sore hari saat kau pulang dari kampus. Jangan kosongkan pikiran mu, itu yang membuat mu teringat mereka. Mengerti?" Wonwoo menggapai botol itu lalu mengangguk. "ne aku mengerti." Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "bagus, habiskan makanan mu lalu ceoat masuk ke kelas. Dan hyung kau harus makan nasi. Apa apaan menu diet seperti ini? Kau sudah kurus." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "bukan begitu- hanya saja aku tidak bisa memasak makanan selain sup, ramen dan memanggang ayam. Ah iya telur juga. Aku pernah mencoba masak sayur tapi tidak enak."

Mingyu tergelak. "mau aku ajarkan memasak?" Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. "pantas ayam panggan mu hanya rasa mentega." Wownwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku kan tidak bisa. Jangan mengejek ku." Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan nya Wonwoo merapihkan kotak makan nya lalu berpamitan pada Mingyu, Hansol dan Soonyoung untuk pergi ke kelas bersama Jihoon dan Seungkwan.

"hyung, obat apa yang kau berikan pada Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Hansol pada Mingyu. "semacam obat penenang. Itu akan menjaga dia tetap fokus jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bayangan Jisoo dan Jun lewat di kepala nya." Jelas Mingyu. Kening Hansol dan Soonyoung berkerut, "Semacam ganja?" tanya Soonyoung mengundang desahan lelah dari Mingyu. "tenang saja, bukan."

"ngomong ngomong kau kesini hanya untuk bertemu Wonwoo?" Mingyu menggeleng, sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya. "Hyung bodoh ku yang sayangnya adalah salah satu dosen di kampus kalian. Aku yakin ia tengah mencabuli anak yang ia bimbing. Oh ya, aku akan segera pergi. Aku minta kalian banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan Wonwoo, tapi jangan berlebihan. Kabari aku tentang Wonwoo ya. Bye." Mingyu meninggalkan Hansol dan Soonyoung yang tengah mengerut kesal. "dasar."

.

Wonwoo masih memperhatikan penjelasan dari prof. Min sambil sesekali membaca surat kabar tentang lowongan kerja. _"aku rasa jadi guru musik adalah pilihan yang baik. Lagipula aku sudah muak berurusan dengan angka angka sialan itu."_ gumam Wonwoo dalam hati. "Hyung." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. "sore ini kau mau kemana?" bisik Seungkwan. "aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Kenapa?" Seungkwan menggeleng dan hanya menjawab oke dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Wonwoo kembali tenggelam pada penjelasan prof. Min sampai tidak sadar ada seorang gadis yang mengawasinya dari jauh sambil tersenyum miring. _"kau tidak akan tenang Wonwoo-ya. Kujamin. Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Mingyu-ku untuk yang kedua kali nya."_ gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. "Hallo. Ajhussi, cari tau tentang Hong Jisoo dan Wen Junhui. Aku ingin data mereka lengkap, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Aku mau besok data mereka sudah ada di meja ku dan sore nya aku ingin mereka menemuiku di rumah sakit. Aku ada jadwal oprasi besok siang."

.

Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan kakak sepupunya. _"Asshole!_ Kim! Biasakan ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang." Mingyu terkikik melihat pemuda manis tanpa busana dengan tali yang melilit asal di tubuhnya namun tetap memamerkan bokong putih nya, dengan wajah merah pemuda manis itu mengembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh Taehyung-Kakak sepupu Mingyu- "dan kau Kim bejat. Bisa bisanya kau memanfaatkan posisi mu sebagai dosen dan memperalat mahasiswa spesial mu yang tengah mengemis nilai. Ck Jungkookie ku yang malang." Mingyu mendekat kearah Jungkook dan mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. "kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Sudah tau dia bejat mau saja bertunangan dengan dia." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beralih duduk di depan Taehyung.

"jadi apa masalah mu kesini, Kim?" Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah. "berhenti memanggilku Kim, hyung. Kau juga seorang Kim!" Taehyung menggunakan kacamata tebal nya lalu menganggukan kepala nya. "aku butuh kau dan Jungkoo untuk menangani pasien spesial ku."

"kau punya kekasih baru Kim?" ujar Jungkook tiba tiba sudah dengan baju lengkap. "siapa yang kau panggil Kim, Jeon?" seru Mingyu dan Taehyung bersamaan membuat Jungkook terkikik geli, ia duduk di sanggahan tangan di kursi milik Taehyung. "dan siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian, sayang?" Mingyu mendengus melihat interaksi kedua orang di hadapan nya. "kau berisik hyung. Jadi siapa pacar baru mu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihtamu menggandeng seseorang." Mingyu tersenyum senang. "karena Jungkook sudah tertarik dengan topik ini. Aku rasa kalian akan berkenan untuk membantu ku. Dia sangat spesial dan aku butuh bantuan kalian."

.

Mingyu berjalan santai di lorong. Tujuan nya kali ini adalah perpustakaan. Ia masuk keperpustakaan dan melewati beberapa rak menuju rak terakhir, senyum nya mengembang mendapati seseorang yang dia cari. Segera merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dari belakang dan di hadiahi injakan kasar di kaki. "Argh!" Mingyu menutup mulut nya, ia ingat ini di perpustakaan. Sang pelaku terkikik lalu menghambur kepelukan Mingyu. "maafkan aku Mingyu-ya. Aku keren kan? Aku rasa aku mulai bisa melindungi diri." Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo. "ya. Itu bagus hyung. Bagaimana kalau beberapa percobaan lain?" Mingyu menyudutkan Wonwoo ke rak buku. "nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak lalu mendorong dada Mingyu dengan kuat. "bagus. Tapi jika ia belum juga melepas mu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

 _Dukk_

"Akhh!" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lalu segera membungkam mulut Mingyu. "a-ah Mingyu-ya, aku kira itu tidak sampai tapi ternyata-" Wonwoo ikut meringis melihat Mingyu yang memegang juniornya sendiri. "Mingyu- maafkan aku sungguh." Tangan Wonwoo turun mengelus junior Mingyu, namun tangan nya segera di tahan oleh Mingyu. "tak apa hyung itu kan kecelakaan." Mingyu mengenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Wonwoo. "kau sudah minum obat hm?" Wonwoo menggeleng lalu mendongakan kepala nya saat merasakan nafas Mingyu menerpa lehernya. "eungh- Gyu-" Wonwoo menggeliat saat merasakan bibir Mingyu mengecupi lehernya."Angh- Gyu jangan." Wonwoo mendorong lemah dada Mingyu, Mingyu segera menghantikan ciuman nya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Wonwoo. "kau lihat kan? Tidak semua orang yang menginginkan mu itu akan memaksa mu. Aku contohnya." Wajah Wonwoo memerah lalu memukul dada Mingyu. "apa-apaan sih." Wonwoo duduk di meja yang khusus di sediakan untuk pengunjung. Mingyu tersenyum. "apa aku membuatmu takut? Atau sakit mungkin?" Mingyu duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. "aniya, aku merasa baik baik saja." Wonwoo mengeluarkan botol berisi yang di berikan Mingyu tadi pagi. "aku belum punya minum." rengek Wonwoo, Mingyu menggoyangkan botol yang ada di tangan nya lalu memberikan botol itu pada Wonwoo. "gomawo Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo segera mengeluarkan 1 kapsul lalu meminum nya. "kau punya kemauan hyung, aku yakin semuanya berjalan lancar." ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

Wonwoo berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Ini sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan ia baru saja selesai dengan kerja kelompok nya, hanya bagi tugas memang tapi itu cukup melelahkan. "Wonu?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jihoon yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelah nya. "kenapa kau suka memeluk Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon penasaran sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "entah. Aku baru pertama kali di peluk atau memeluk orang yang lebih besar dari ku, itu sangat menyenangkan ternyata dan nyaman mungkin? Entahlah." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya.

Jihoon terkikik mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "aigoo jadi memeluk Mingyu itu menyenangkan." Wajah Wonwoo memerah lalu bibirnya mengerucut. "ish bukan begitu Jihoonie." Jihon meraih pipi Wonwoo yang jelas jelas lebih tinggi dari nya, Wonwoo merasakan ke khawatiran nya kembali namun ia tepis. Ia harus percaya Jihoon tidak akan melakukan apa apa dan benar saja ternyata Jihoon malah mencubit pipinya gemas. "kiyowo." Jihoon segera melepas cubitan nya lalu melanjutkan jalan nya ke arah parkiran bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyambut tangan Mingyu saat ia sampai di parkiran. "kau tidak bawa mobil hyung?" Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo membuat Jihoon yang melihat nya terkekeh senang. "aniya." Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada manja nya. Kepalanya mengusak dada Mingyu. "mau aku antar? Bagaimana kalau makan malam dengan teman teman mu dulu?" Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan hanya mendengung sebagai persetujuan.

.

"Wahh!" ujar Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Jihoon bersamaan melihat 1 ember ayam tepung dan setumpuk cheese burger. Dengan cepat para namja manis itu menyerbu makanan yang ada di depan mereka dengan beringas sedangkan para namja tampan menatap miris kearah makanan yang sedang di serbu. "argh ini sangat enak." Ujar Seungkwan dengan mulut yang penuh ayam dan lemon tea. "kau suka? Kau tau di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, baby boo" bisik Hansol tepat di telinga Seungkwan. "suka! Arraseo." Wonwoo hampir tersedak saat dengan tiba tiba Seungkwan mencium Hansol pandangan nya ia alihkan kearah Jihoon yang ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan Seungkwan. Wajah Wonwoo memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Wonwoo memilih menghentikan makan cheese burger dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Mingyu. "hey." Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang telinga nya memerah. Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap Mingyu. "kau mau juga hyung?"

 _Plak_

Wonwoo kembali memeluk leher Mingyu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Mingyu setelah menampar pipi Mingyu. "sakit hyung." Wonwoo hanya terkekeh lalu tangan nya bergerak mengelus pipi Mingyu. Namun detik barikutnya ekspresi Wonwoo luntur. Wajah datarnya kembali. Sebuah pikiran yang baru ia sadari adalah ia merasa kalau

 _Mingyu bukan orang asing._

Ya. Mingyu bukan orang asing. Ia merasakan nya, ia merasa memeluk Mingyu adalah suatu hal biasa, bercanda dengan Mingyu adalah hal biasa bahkan memukul Mingyu adalah hal biasa. Siapa Mingyu? Ia tidak pernah semudah ini nyaman dengan orang baru. Dan Mingyu seharus nya adalah orang baru. Mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia merasa kalau Mingyu orang yang paling akrab dengan nya bahkan melebihi Jihoon.

Apa karena Mingyu membuatnya nyaman? Wonwoo merenggangkan pelukan nya. Ia menatap wajah Mingyu, siapa tau ia ingat sesuatu. Tapi nihil. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, senyum Mingyu melebar. "kenapa hm?" bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. "kau manis hyung." Tangan Mingyu terangkat mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Tatapan Wonwoo terkunci di mata Mingyu. "eung-" erang Wonwoo saat Mingyu mengelus lembut pipinya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan nya namun tetap memeluk leher Mingyu. "setelah ini aku ingin mengajak mu kesuatu tempat."

Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya. "tapi pulang dulu ya?" Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "apapun untuk mu, manis." Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu lalu melanjutkan makan cheese burgernya. "Wah! Mingyu." Jihoon, Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Hansol mengacungkan 2 jempol membuat Mingyu tersenyum sombong.

.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Hari ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan menemani Wonwoo seharian belum lagi setelah ini ia akan mengajak Wonwoo ke suatu tempat. Ia rasa ia butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali pergi. Sekalian menunggu Wonwoo selesai mandi. Dan benar saja detik berikutnya Mingyu sudah ada di alam mimpi nya.

Mingyu membuka matanya saat merasakan beban di pangkuan nya. "Wonwoo hyung?" rahang Mingyu mengeras saat dilihat nya Wonwoo tengah duduk di pangkuan nya dengan sweater kebesaran yang tadi ia gunakan. Detik selanjutnya Mingyu tersentak saat Wonwoo mulai mengelus dada nya. "Gyu." Panggil Wonwoo dengan nada manja nya, Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawah Mingyu dengan perlahan. Mingyu diam tak melakukan apapun, ia masih bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. "hhh- Gyu." Bisik Wonwoo tepat di telinga Mingyu, ia menjilat telinga Mingyu dan sesekali mengulum nya. "arh sialan- apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" erang Mingyu saat pinggul Wonwoo bergerak menggesek ereksi Mingyu yang masih tertutup celana dengan bokong nya. "angh- Gyu- masukan aku." Wonwoo mendesah dengan bibir yang menempel pada telinga Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendesah lega setelah milik Mingyu masuk sepenuh nya. "aku yang bergerak." Pekik Wonwoo senang meembuat Mingyu terkekeh. "silahkan." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. "angh! Mingyu! Angh!"

"Mingyu!"

" _Mingyu!"_

"Mingyu? Gyu? Kau baik baik saja? Hey!" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Mingyu yang tak kunjung membuka matanya. Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu-

"KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu tersentak mendengar teriakan Wonwoo di telinga nya. Ia membuka matanya lalu memandang sekeliling. "cepat mandi aish- kau kan janji mau mengajariku memasak. Kenapa kau tidur? Kau kelelahan?" serobot Wonwoo saat ia rasa kesadaran Mingyu sudah terkumpul. "ah- iya mandi! Aku memang butuh mandi hyung. Astaga kepala ku sakit." Mingyu segera bangun dari duduk nya dan menuju kekamar mandi milik Wonwoo.

"ada apasih dengan dia? Aneh sekali." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan kedapur untuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan.

Sedangkan Mingyu, "sialan kenapa Wonwoo hyung pakai hoodie dan celana jeans. Ck benar benar mimpi rupa nya. Ah malas sekali aku bermain solo." Gerutu Mingyu sambil mengacak acak rambut nya sendiri.

.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka, sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan dengan Wonwoo yang asik bernyanyi dan Mingyu yang fokus dengan kegiatan mengemudi nya. "kita mau kemana gyu?" tanya Wonwoo tiba tiba, ia menaikan selimut nya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya padahal Mingyu sudah menawarkan menyalakan penghangat mobil tapi Wonwoo lebih memilih bergulung di selimut. "kita akan ke

 _Club khusus namja._

 **TeBeCe**

28 februari 2017

 _ **(1)Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff gaje ini**_

 _ **(2)Terimakasih yang udah mau review!**_

 _ **(3) ini nambah 200 kata lohhhh(?)**_

 _ **(4)Aku ganti username dong(?)**_

 _ **(5)Kecepatan update tergantung review yaa**_

 _ **(6)Review juseyoooo~~**_


	5. Chapter 5: closer

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Wonwoo bersembunyi di belakang Mingyu saat mereka mulai memasuki sebuah club yang benar benar tidak ada wanita nya sama sekali. Wonwoo bisa melihat tatapan lapar para seme yang tertuju kearahnya. Wonwoo mencengkram kemeja Mingyu. "Gyu. Wonu takut." Setelah Wonwoo berucap, ia merasakaan lengan merangkul pinggangnya. "tenang hyung. Kau akan baik baik saja."Mingyu memposisikan Wonwoo agar berdiri di depan nya. Ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan terus berjalan sampai menemukan meja bar.

"Prof. Kim?" Wonwoo menatap tak percaya kearah dosen nya yang tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang namja, ah- Wonwoo lupa tidak ada wanita disini. "dia hyung ku. Sedang mengadakan pesta." Bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu dengan penuh tanya, "kau mengenalnya? Apa dia salah satu dosen mu hyung? Setauku dia tidak mengajar di fakultas seni" tanya Mingyu. "Jihoon pernah memberi tau tentang prof. Kim." Mingyu mengangguk. "panggil hyung saja. Kau kan tidak diajar olehnya, lagipula inikan filuar area kampus." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Hyung!" teriak Mingyu tepat ditelinga Taehyung membuat pemilik telinga terhentak kaget. "Sialan kau, Kim!" teriak Taehyung lebih kencang di depan wajah Mingyu. "aku Jungkook. Salam kenal Wonwoo hyung! Siang tadi Mingyu bercerita tentang mu." pekik Jungkook senang namun Wonwoo bisa menangkap mata sendu milik Jungkook. Pandangan Wonwoo beralih pada Taehyung. "aku Taehyung. Salam kenal Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Taehyung tenang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tae, Gyu dan Wonwoo hyung aku permisi kebelakang ya." Mereka semua mengangguk, Taehyung dan Mingyu melanjutkan obrolan nya sedangkan Wonwoo masih terpaku dengan punggung Jungkook yang bergetar saat berjalan menjauh dari mereka. "hyung. Kalau mau minum kau pesan saja. Aku duduk disana ya bersama Taehyung-hyung. Ada masalah yang harus kami bahas. Sebentar saja, kalau ada yang mengganggu mu panggil aku. Ok?" Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

.

"jadi itu dia?" tanya Taehyung serius. Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "kau tenang saja, gyu. Orang orang disini lebih baik daripada si Jun dan Jisoo itu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah asik dengan minuman nya. "Tae- dimana Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat kembali dari toilet. "kook, kau menangis?" heboh Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Taehyung heran, biasanya Taehyung langsung bertanya alasan Jungkool menangis. Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam. "aniya. Aku hanya sedang bahagia sekaligus khawatir." Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Jaga Wonwoo hyung dengan benar Mingyu-ya." Mingyu mengangguk walaupun ia sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba tiba Jungkook bilang seperti itu?

.

Wonwoo tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar mengelus pahanya. "hey manis mau menemani ku? Aku bisa sewakan kamar termahal untuk mu." Seketika bulu kuduk Wonwoo berdiri. Itu bukan Mingyu. "hey ada apa, kenapa kau hanya diam?" Wonwoo menepis tangan namja yang mengelus pipinya. "maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Wonwoo takut, "kenapa? Apa kau sudah ada janji dengan orang lain?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "aku kesini bukan untuk 'itu'." Namja tadi mengangguk mengerti, tangan nya kembali mengelus pipi Wonwoo. "baiklah kalau kau menolak. Aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa manis." Setelah itu namja tadi benar benar pergi. Wonwoo mengerejapkan matanya setelah itu beberapa namja dengan tampang seram. "Gyu." Lirih Wonwoo yang tentu saja tidak di dengar Mingyu. "hey, tenang saja." Ujar salah satu dari mereka. Setelah itu mereka semua -termasuk Wonwoo tenggelam dalam percakapan konyol.

 _Ini semua tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan_

.

"hey tuan. Ini pacar mu. Dia mabuk." Mingyu menangkap tubuh Wonwoo. "eh? Terima kasih." Ujar Mingyu pada orang yang membawa Wonwoo tadi. "hyung, gwenchana?" Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya ke leher Mingyu. "Mingyu. Wonu mau pulang." Rengek Wonwoo masih dalam posisinya. "baiklah- ayo kita pulang."

.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya menatap Wonwoo yang menggeliat di kasur nya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "selamat malam, Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu meraih ponselnya. Membuka pesan dari eomma nya yang menyuruh nya untuk mengunjungi eomma nya yang berada di Anyang 2 bulan mendatang, sebenarnya Mingyu bisa datang kesanaa kapanpun hanya saja sang eomma yang sering menemani appa nya bekerja membuat kedatangan Mingyu terkadang sia sia.

Mingyu duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Wonwoo. Matanya menelusuri ruang tamu itu. Banyak foto Wonwoo disana, namun tak ada satupun foto Wonwoo kecil. Hanya ada foto saat Wonwoo menginjak usia sekitar 16 tahun. Ia jadi penasaran wajah Wonwoo saat masih kecil. Mingyu juga baru menyadari di sekitar ruangan itu tak ada satupun foto keluarga Wonwoo. Hanya ada Seungkwan dan Jihoon. Apa keluarganya jahat pada Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo tidak ingin memajang satu foto pun.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo dengan celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran, pipi nya masih memerah, mata tajam nya setengah terbuka. "kau bangun? Baru setengah jam yang lalu aku membaringkan mu di ranjang. Kau ganti baju seperti itu tidak dingin?" Mingyu bangun dari duduk nya lalu menghampiri Wonwoo. "tadi aku muntah dan sekarang aku lapar." Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Mingyu dengan erat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya saat berhasil mendaratkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh, "mau aku masakan apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "mau sereal pakai susu coklat." Mingyu tersenyum gemas. "baiklah boss, akan aku siapkan. Ada pesanan lain?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

Mingyu mngeluarkan sereal madu dan 1 kotak besar susu coklat dari kulkas Wonwoo. Ia mencampurkan susu dan sereal kedalam mangkuk. "Wahh!" seru Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu datang dengan semangkuk sereal kesukaan nya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo merebut mangkuk ditangan Mingyu dan melahap sereal nya dengan lahap.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat wajah Wonwoo dihiasi oleh susu coklat, Wonwoo sangat manis dan Mingyu menyukai wajah Wonwoo. Saat sedang asik dengan kegiatan _mari mencuci mata_ tiba tiba saja Wonwoo mengangkat tangan nya. "Wonu ingin bicara!" seru Wonwoo heboh, entah sejak kapan Wonwoo mulai menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan 'Wonu' di depan Mingyu. "bicaralah hyung." Mingyu meletakan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di meja lalu membersihkan noda susu di pipi Wonwoo.

"Wonu akan berhenti kerja!" Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahi nya, "wae?" yang lebih muda menatap heran. "aku lelah berurusan dengan uang. Aku akan mendaftar menjadi asisten pribadi Kim Mingyu! Bagaimana tuan Kim, apa lowongan kerja itu masih berlaku?" Wonwoo melebarkan senyum nya sedangkan Mingyu hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya. "bagaimana hyung tau aku sedang mencari asisten pribadi? Itu kan aku sebar di koran 2 bulan yang lalu."

 _ **Wonwoo melangkah gontai ke perpustakaan dengan koran yang ada di tangan nya, ia baru membaca beberapa lowongan pekerjaan dari bagian seni hingga penjaga perpustakaan tapi ia merasa belum puas karena baru menandai 5 dari 50 lowongan kerja. Wonwoo mengambil duduk di sebuah meja paling pojok perpustakaan lalu kembali membuka koran nya.**_

 _ **Hampir setengah jam dan ia sudah menambahkan 2 lowongan kerja lagi sampai saat ia melihat sebuah iklan lowongan kerja yang membuat nya tertarik, sangat tertarik. "Mingyu? Mencari asisten?"**_

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. "tapi hyung. Aku butuh seseorang yang ada bersamaku 24 jam, aku juga membutuhkan orang yang bisa merangkap sebagai menager ku, karena kau tau kan aku ambil cuti karena terlalu lelah, aku tidak bisa menata jadwalku dengan baik." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan seriusnya. "aku- aku bisa! Aku bisa 24 jam bersama mu, aku bisa mengatur jadwal mu, aku bisa membantu mu beres beres rumah dan aku bisa membuat roti bakar yang enak untuk sarapan."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo ragu. Ia tau Wonwoo itu seorang yang berambisi, Wonwoo juga pandai mengatur jadwal, Tapi masa iya Wonwoo kan pasien nya, mana mungkin Mingyu menjadikan Wonwoo seorang asisten. Tapi kan dengan begitu ia bisa tinggal bersama Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, ayolah. Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan lain selain menjadi asisten mu. Tenang masalah bayaran terapi ini di potong dengan gaji ku, bagaimana?" Wonwoo memasang aegyo nya dengan bibir bawah yang maju, mata nya yang memandang ke bawah dan tangan nya yang memainkan ujung sweater putih Mingyu yang baru saja Mingyu ganti sebelum pergi ke bar. "baiklah" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. "benarkah?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk. "tapi aku punya peraturan. Yang pertama, kau harus tinggal dengan ku. Kedua, jangan ungkit kalau kau adalah asisten pribadi ku, anggap saja kita teman yang sedang saling membantu, aku membantu mu menghillangkan phobia dan kau membantuku mengurus hidup ku. Ketiga, tidak ada gaji karena biaya hidup mu semua aku yang tanggung kecuali uang belanja novel novel soal baju kau tenang saja itu tanggungan ku juga. Yang terakhir, kau tidak boleh bekerja dan aku sarankan kau menyewakan apartemen mu. Sudah itu saja, kau sanggup hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "aku sanggup!" Mingyu tersenyum senang. "kemasi barang barang mu, kita pindahan sekarang." Wonwoo bersorak lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang tergelak melihat tingkah namja manis itu. "kalau kau jadi kekasih ku, semua tidak akan sesulit ini." Gumam Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo sudah rapih dengan kopernya. Sekarang mereka tengah menunggu matahari naik karena sekarang masih pukul 3. Mereka tengah menikmati kartun larva kesukaan Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang bersandar pada dada Mingyu dan lengan Mingyu yang melingkari pinggang Wonwoo. "Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo tiba tiba dan hanya dijawab deheman oleh pemilik nama. "aku mau ciuman." Kata kata Wonwoo reflek membuat Mingyu menunduk dan menatap ragu kearah Wonwoo. "kau yakin hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. "yakin! Sangat yakin. Aku- aku ingin mencoba mengikhlaskan kalau saja Jun dan Jisoo pernah mencium ku. Jadi saat mereka terlintas di pikiran ku, aku tidak akan menepis kenyataan itu." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Wonwoo. "kau benar hyung." Lengan Wonwoo pindah melingkar pada leher Mingyu. "kalau begitu cium aku, Gyu-ya." Tanpa di suruh dua kali Mingyu langsung menyambar bibir Wonwoo, ia mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya kepangkuanya.

Mata Wonwoo terpejam menikmati kuluman Mingyu pada bibir bawahnya. "aku suka ini." Gumam Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan aktifitas mengulum bibir atas milik Mingyu. "kau memang harus menyukainya." kuluman itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. "umh-" Wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna, tangan nya mengelus pipi yang lebih muda begitu juga tangan Mingyu yang kini menjalar masuk ke kaos longgar yang digunakan Wonwoo, ia mengelus punggung Wonwoo perlahan. _Sial lembut sekali,_ pikir Mingyu.

"eungh!" Wonwoo menjerit tertahan saat Mingyu melesakan lidah nya kedalam mulut Wonwoo, ia mendorong wajah Mingyu pelan membuat ciuman mereka terputus. Mingyu menatap dalam manik Wonwoo, entah sejak kapan tangan Mingyu sudah menangkup bongkahan kenyal milik Wonwoo. Bibir basah Wonwoo kembali mengecup bibir Mingyu, "ahh-" desahnya pelan tepat di depan bibir Mingyu saat ia merasakan bokongnya di remas oleh tangan yang lebih muda. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Andwae- Mingyu- hiks." lirih Wonwoo membuat Mingyu segera mengeluarkan tangan nya dari dalam celana Wonwoo, ia memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo. "maafkan aku hyung. Aku- kau tau, aku kelepasan."

Wonwoo melesakan wajahnya ke leher Mingyu. "Gyu- kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?" lihir Wonwoo, "tidak hyung." bisik Mingyu, "kau tidak akan mengikat-" "tidak hyung, aku tidak akan melakukan nya. Tadi aku hanya kelepasan, sungguh. Maafkan aku ya? Aku membuat mu takut ya?" Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo, Wonwoo menggeleng. "jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat. Kau benar benar menyebalkan. Main remas saja, dasar mesum." Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahinya. Setelah itu kekehan Wonwoo terdengar. "Mingyu tertipu!" seru Wonwoo senang.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum senang melihat wajah Mingyu, "kau- kau tidak takut hyung?" gagap Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo terkikik senang. "mereka tidak melakukan nya selembut itu tuan Kim. Kau sangat berbeda dari mereka. Kau tau bahkan Jun pernah menyeret ku, membenturkan kepala ku ke dinding kamar mandi bahkan menggigit leherku hingga berdarah." Wonwoo mengerutkan bibirnya. "itu sangat jahat." Wonwoo menyetujui kata kata Mingyu. "Gyu, Jungkook itu siapa?" tanya Wonwoo tiba tiba. "kenapa kau bertanya tentang Jungkook tiba tiba?" Wonwoo menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "aku rasa ia menangis saat izin pergi ke toilet." Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "aku juga merasa begitu." ujar Mingyu perlahan. "dia sahabat ku sejak kecil. Entahlah eomma yang bilang begitu. Tapi aku yakin sih Jungkook itu sahabatku dari kecil." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "kenapa kau seperti tidak yakin?" ujar Wonwoo tiba tiba. "karena eomma bilang Jugkook pergi ke Busan saat umur nya 10 tahun dan aku baru bertemu dengan nya lagi saat umur 18 tahun, saat itu aku baru datang ke Seoul untuk berkuliah." Wonwoo mengerenyikan dahinya. "aku bingung." ujarnya pelan. "aku juga." gumam Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mendelik kearah nya. "dasar aneh." ejek Wonwoo.

.

" _aku mau kau datang menemui Wonwoo besok. Di kampus nya. Kau pasti masih sangat menginginkan nya kan? Lagipula aku tau kau menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih mu atas keinginan orang tua mu. Tenang aku akan bayar mahal untuk itu."_

Jisoo mengelus dagunya. Ini sudah ke 5 kali nya ia memutar audio yang ia dapat tadi pagi, tentu saja ia tergiur dengan tawaran wanita itu. Wonwoo dan uang. Itu sangat menarik perhatian nya, sesekali ia membayangkan beberpa bulan yang lalu ia baru saja meniduri Wonwoo. Jisoo tersenyum miring lalu mengirimkan pesan pada wanita itu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangan nya. "jisoo-ya. Aku bawa makan siang untuk mu." Jisoo tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih nya dengan kotak makan di tangan nya.

.

"Hari ini kita akan kerumah sakit?" Wonwoo berjalan di sebelah Mingyu sambil sibuk menggunakan mantel nya. "iya Wonu hyung. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sama." Wonwoo mengerucutka bibirnya.. "kan aku hanya memastikan." Wonwoo ikut masuk ke mobil Mingyu. "pakai _seatbelt_ mu hyung," Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo membuat pipi sang empu bersemu merah.

"Mingyu, boleh aku tidur sebentar? Aku masih mengantuk." Mingyu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala. "kau tidak mengantuk?" Wonwoo menyenderkan kepala nya ke kaca mobil. "tidak hyung, tidurku tadi sudah cukup." detik berikutnya Mingyu menoleh dan mendapatkan Wonwoo tengah tidur dengan tenang. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kecilnya. "jam 5. Aku lapar." Mingyu menoleh, "kau mau makan apa hyung?" Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Mingyu. "aku tidak tau. Tapi aku rasa ramen di kantin terlihat enak- apa ada ayam?" Wonwoo sedikit menggebrak meja Mingyu. "baiklah ayo kita lihat ada makanan apa di kantin." Mingyu bangkit dari duduk nya lalu menarik Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan nya.

.

"ayam crispy dengan bumbu pedas 1 lalu ramyeon dengan kimchi dan telur satu- Mingyu mau apa?" Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya menatap Mingyu. "aku ingin _samgyetang_." Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. "Gyu- ayo ke _vending machine_ , Wonu ingin beli soda untuk makan ayam." Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke _vending machine_. "Hai Gyu." Sapa Tzuyu. "oh hai." Balas Mingyu, tangan nya merangkul pundak Wonwoo. Tzuyu melirik Wonwoo dengan senyum menggoda. "oh- ini Wonwoo. Hyung dia Tzuyu , teman ku." Tzuyu dan Wonwoo saling berjabat tangan, setelah itu Tzuyu pamit karena ada panggilan dari dokter lain nya.

"kau punya banyak teman perempuan, Gyu?" Mingyu menghentikan acara makan nya lalu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan. "lumayan. Mereka kebanyakan ahli bedah, ada beberapa juga yang dokter kecantikan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "diantara apa ada yang lebih cantik dari Tzuyu?" Mingyu berpikir sebentar, "entahlah-

"hai Gyu, sudah selesai cuti nya." Wonwoo memakan rakus ramyeon nya. "oh- Sujeong? Apa kabar?" Sujeong melirik Wonwoo lalu terkekeh. "baik, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Bye Gyu. Ngomong ngomong selamat akhirnya dapat yang manis." Sujeong tertawa geli lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Ya! Dia benar benar kurang ajar." Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo. "astaga hyung. Makan mu berantakan sekali." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "biar." Mingyu mendelik sembari bergumam 'eh'. "kau cemburu?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku iri pada mu, kau punya banyak teman cantik." Mingyu tergelak. "apa iya? Aku tidak yakin."

"Gyu. Besok aku ada kelas." Wonwoo menunduk. "ah- gwenchana hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantar mu. Kita bertemu nanti siang di sini ya. Kau tidak apa apa kan ke kampus sendiri?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "ung- Gwenchana. Tapi memang kau ada acara apa besok?" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat telapak tangan besar Mingyu turun ke pipinya. "besok ada pertemuan dengan pemilik rumah sakit. Bukan kah aku sudah bilang." Wonwoo buru buru membuka matanya dan segera mengambil buku catatan nya. "oh iya! Ini ada disini, sudah aku catat. Kalau begitu besok aku akan bikin roti bakar spesial dan susu coklat almond." Seru Wonwoo heboh membuat Mingyu mengisyaratkan pada Wonwoo untuk tenang membuat Wonwoo terkikik dan begumam maaf. "baiklah aku akan kekampus sendiri besok lalu siang nya aku akan ke sini menemui Mingyu."

Seorang yeoja dengan jas putih nya menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mulai melanjutkaan makanya dari belik dinding. "tersenyum lah Wonwoo. Karena besok kau akan menemukan hal yang paling menakutkan dan tidak ada yang bisa menolong mu."

 **TBC**

13 March 2017

 **(1) Maafkan atas keterlambatan update. Aku sedang vanyak ulangan dan sekarang lagi uts**

 **(2) Makasih buat yang mau meluangkan atau membuang waktu nya untuk ff gaje ini**

 **(3) Maap kalo suka typo and tambah gaje**

 **(4) Review juseyooo**


	6. Chapter 6: Jungkook told me, I Like You

Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara dari jam digital nya. "arhh!" Wonwoo medesah kesal menyadari kalau saja waktu tidurnya sudah berakhir. Wonwoo melihat ke samping kanan nya, senyum nya mengembang. "Mingyu! Bangunnn! Min-"

Cup

"iya, aku bangun hyung." Mingyu membuka matanya secara tiba tiba, melihat Wonwoo tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kau sangat manis, Wonu hyung." Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo segera menahan nya. "Andwae! Cepat mandi!" Wonwoo menarik telinga Mingyu membuat sang empu nya meringis. "Cepat mandi, aku akan bikin roti panggang dan susu coklat almond." Wonwoo segera turun dari kasur nya -dan Mingyu, lalu melangkah ke dapur.

Wonwoo mulai asik dengan kegiatan menceplok telur sambil menunggu rotinya matang.

Plup

"hm! Aku akan bikin dua rasa hari ini. Asin dan manis!" Wonwoo meletakan 2 lembar roti di piring, lembar pertama ia oleskan saus tomat dan di tutup oleh telur dan salada sedangkan lembar kedua ia oleh dengan selai blueberry dan meses coklat. "aku rasa aku harus belajar masak agar bisa membuat bekal untuk aku dan Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menaruh beberapa bubuk almond ke dalam gelas dan di seduh dengan air hangat, lalu ia tuangkan susu coklat dingin di gelas tersebut dan ia aduk.

"hm- wangi sekali almond nya." Ujar Mingyu yang tiba tiba berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum. "kau yakin akan ke kampus sendiri hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "hati hati, ya. Jangan jauh jauh dari Jihoon dan Seungkwan." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Wonu akan baik baik saja Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum. "ya. Wonu hyung _ku_ harus baik baik saja." Ucap Mingyu tanpa sadar. Setelah kesadaran keduanya sudah kembali, mereka saling menatap. _Sebenarnya siapa kau hyung? Kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini?_ Mingyu menatap dalam tepat di manik Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu terangkat mengelus pipi Wonwoo lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu ingin menjauhkan wajahnya, Wonwoo menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu. "Hyung." Wonwoo menjinjitkan kakinya lalu dengan buru buru menubrukan bibirnya ke atas bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu segera menyudutkan Wonwoo ke pintu lemari es lalu melumat habis bibir Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo meremat rambut Mingyu yang memang belum sempat di tata rapih. Mingyu melesakan lidah nya kedalam mulut Wonwoo. "umh!" Mingyu melepas ciuman nya namun bibirnya tak henti hentinya mengecup tepi bibir Wonwoo dan kini turun ke leher Wonwoo. "hhh-Gyu." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, badan nya menggeliat. "ahh! Mingh- ahh eungh." Wonwoo menggelinjang saat lidah Mingyu menjilati lehernya. "oh- astaga Mingyu." Mata Wonwoo membulat-

" _oh- astaga Mingyu ahh andwae. Hentikan bodoh!"_

" _stt hyung nanti Jung ssaem dengar."_

" _ta-tapi Mingyu. Eungh- inih- masih di-_

"akhh!" Wonwoo memegang kepalanya, Mingyu segera meenghentikan aktifitasnya. "Hyung, gwenchana? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Mingyu mengelap leher Wonwoo yang penuh dengan saliva nya. "hiks- Gyu, kepala ku sakit." Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Mingyu, badan nya bergetar kuat. "ada apa hyung? Apa kau mengingat tentang Jun lagi?" Mingyu memapah tubuh Wonwoo ke ruang tamu lalu membaringkan Wonwoo di sofa. "aku pusing." Mingyu mengelus peluh di kening Wonwoo. "istirahat lah hyung. Aku akan ambilkan obat dan teh hangat." Mingyu segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Wonwoo masih dengan pikiran nya. Ia yakin suara yang lewat di pikiran nya tadi adalah suara nya. Sangat mirip. Dan suara orang kedua adalah suara Mingyu, walaupun jika di bandingkan dengan suara Mingyu saat ini suara dalam pikiran nya itu masih kurang berat. Mingyu datang dengan obat sakit kepala dan teh hangat. "minum lah, aku akan sarapan. Kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri kan hyung?" Mingyu menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo. "gwenchana, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Mungkin."

.

Mingyu kembali setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan nya, ia melihat Wonwoo tengah terlelap di atas sofa. Ia pun segera menggendong Wonwoo dan membawa Wonwoo ke kamar mereka. Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di kasur, "hyung. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus. Maafkan aku. Aku akan suruh Jihoon kemari. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup, arraseo?" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo. "aku berangkat." Bisik Mingyu, setelah itu ia benar benar meninggalkan Wonwoo disana sendiri.

.

Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Wonu-ya, gwenchana?" Wonwoo mengerejapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangan nya, setelah fokus bayaangan pertama yang ia tangkap itu adalah Jihoon. "Jihoon- bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini? Mingyu mana?" Wonwoo mencoba duduk dan menyandar di kepala ranjang. "Mingyu sudah berangkat. Ia yang menyuruh ku datang kemari, ia bilang kau sakit. Sekarang kau ingin kuliah atau tidak? Aku sudah terlanjur izin pada prof. Min, aku baru izin untuk ku dan Seungkwan karena memang sedang ingin bolos mata kuliahnya. Tadi nya aku ingin titip izin mu juga tapi takut kau marah, biasanya kau saangat tertarik dengan semua penjelasan nya." Jihoon mengelus kening Wonwoo yang berkeringat. "kau tidak demam. Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Mingyu bilang kau tiba tiba sakit kepala."

Wonwoo menghela nafas perlahan. "aku akan kuliah, ada tugas tambahan yang belum aku berikan kepada prof. Min, lagi pula aku sudah baik baik saja hanya sedikit pusing karena- lapar mungkin." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "oh! Mingyu tadi memesankan kita jajangmyeon. Mandi lah setelah itu kita makan." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu segera melesat ke kamar mandi. "kau sangat berbeda, Won. Aku bersyukur Mingyu datang di saat yang tepat." Gumam Jihoon pelan.

.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon tengah menikmati jajangmyeon mereka masing masing. Jihoon sangat menikmati makan nya sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat ogah-ogahan. "ada apa, Won?" Wonwoo mengakat wajah nya. "oh- Jihoon. Aku ingin bertanya, kau kenal Mingyu dari siapa? Kenapa kau menyarankan aku datang ke Mingyu?" Jihoon terlihat berpikir, "aku tau Mingyu dari teman ku. Dia juga punya phobia waktu itu." Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "menurut mu apa aku bisa membaca masa depan?" gumam Wonwoo membuat Jihoon tersedak. "hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau membuatku penasaran." Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, "aku baru saja membaca novel fantasy, kau tau membaca masa depan pasti akan menyenangkan." Jihoon mengengguk mengerti walaupun matanya masih memandang Wonwoo curiga. "tapi kenapa Jung ssaem? Apa aku akan sekolah lagi suatu saat?" gumam Wonwoo kali ini tidak terdengar oleh Jihoon.

Setelah acara makan, mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing masing, Wonwoo ke kelas sedangkan Jihoon ke kantin. Wonwoo hanya memberikan tugasnya dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari prof. Min beberapa menit lalu ia meninggalkan kelas dengan alasan sakit perut. Di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Jungkook mereka berbincang sembari berjalan menuju perpustakaan, saat sampai di perpustakaan mereka pun berpencar karena buku yang mereka cari tentu saja berada di rak yang berbeda.

Setelah selesai dengan buku mereka Wonwoo dan Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yaitu ke kantin. Wonwoo menyuruh Jihoon pulang karena Mingyu berjanji akan menjeputnya sore nanti. Mingyu izin pulang karena ingin mengantar Wonwoo ke tempat kerja nya untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dan ke apartemen Wonwoo untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang ingin menyewa apartemen nya.

"hyung biarku tebak. Kau pasti suka makan- ayam dan galbi!" seru Jungkook heboh. "betul! Dari mana kau tau?" Jungkook hanya menampilkab senyum konyol nya. "bi!" Panggil Wonwoo pada seorang pelayan. "ya, ada yang ingin kau pesan?" Wonwoo mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk memesan terlebih dahulu. "aku mau bibimbap dan jus jeruk." Ujar Jungkook. "aku ingin ramen- eh tidak. Aku ingin sandwich daging dengan salad dan lemon tea." Ujar Wonwoo. Setelah pesana mereka datang, merekka menikmati makan siang mereka sambil berbincang.

"setelah ini kau akan kemana hyung?" Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. "mungkin aku akan ke taman belakang, Mingyu akan menjemput ku." Jungkook mengangguk. "mau kencan ya?" goda Jungkook. "aniya. Aku tidak dengan- Mingyu, mungkin?" Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. "hyung, kau tau. Hubungan seperti itu tidak buruk, asalkan kau nyaman dengan pasangan mu. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula kalian sudah pernah berciuman yakan?" Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "tapi apa mungkin aku suka dengan Mingyu? Aku rasa aku masih menyukai yeoja, kemarin aku bertemu dengan yeoja yeoja yang dekat dengan Mingyu dan aku iri dengan Mingyu. Aku hanya menganggap Mingyu itu adik ku." Jungkook terkekeh. "Apa adik kakak itu berciuman? Hyung aku rasa kau suka Mingyu dan Mingyu juga menyukai mu. Hanya saja ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan nya karena kondisi mu saat ini. Mingyu orang baik hyung, ia pasti akan menjaga mu." Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah. "apa begitu?" Jungkook mengangguk. "kau harus percaya padaku." Jungkook menepuk pundak Wonwoo lalu berpamitan karena harus menemui dosen kesayangan nya.

Wonwoo berjalan gontai menuju taman yang biasa ia tempati saat ingin membaca. Disana sepi, Wonwoo suka itu. Ia memasang headset nya lalu mulai terlarut dengan novel nya. 30 menit berlalu, ini masih pukul 2 dan Mingyu pasti baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan akan sampai 30 menit kedepan karena jalanan di kota Seoul sedang padat walaupun jarak rumah sakit ke kampus Wonwoo juga lumayan dekat.

"aku sudah lama ada disini. Kau tidak menyadari keberadaan ku ya, Wonwoo-ya?" tubuh Wonwoo menegang seketika, tangan nya meremat buku nya kuat, tubuhnya kaku, ia ingin teriak namun ia benar benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Detik berikutnya Wonwoo dapat melihat Jisoo duduk di depan nya. Wonwoo memang tidak mengingat jelas apa yang Jisoo lakukan terhadap tubuhnya, tapi ia ingat bagaimana rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya saat bangun dari tidur nya saat itu dan paksaan saat ia hendak menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. "long time not see."

Jisoo mengelus pipi Wonwoo membuat empunya mundur. "pergi." Lirih Wonwoo membuat Jisoo tersenyum ppenuh kemenangan. "kau sangat manis kau tau? Ngomong ngomong Wonwoo. Disini hanya ada kita." Wonwoo mendorong Jisoo yang terus bergerak mendekat. "tidak perlu takut. Kalau kau menurut dengan ku, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu Wonwoo." Wonwoo menyentakan tangan nya yang tadi di tarik oleh Jisoo. "ayo ikut aku. Aku sudah muak dengan kekasih ku. Aku ingin kau." Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia segera bangkit dari duduk nya lalu mengeratkaan mantelnya dan berlari menjauh dari Jisoo yang tentu saja tidak di biarkan oleh Jisoo. "lepas!" teriak Wonwoo saat Jisoo kembali meraih tangan nya. Namun detik berikutnya Jisoo sudah berhasil menyudutkan Wonwoo di pohon besar. "pergi!" air mata Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti mengalir ia terus mendorong Jisoo menjauh namun tidak ada hasilnya sedangkan Jisoo sudah dengan paksa mencium bibir namja manis di depan nya. "Ming-" lirih Wonwoo saat ciuman Jisoo mulai merambat ke lehernya. "wah wah! Siapa yang membuat ini di leher mu hm?" Jisoo menggeram melihat sebuah tanda di leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo tentu saja tau siapa yang membuat tanda itu, walaupun saat proses pembuatan nya ia sedang di hantam dengan sebuah suara yang membuatnya sakit kepala. "tidak mau jawab hm?" Jisoo mengigit keras daun telinga Wonwoo membuat empunya makin terisak dan berteriak kesakitan. Mata Wonwoo mulai meredup, nafas nya mulai berat, ia sudah tidak bisa berontak lagi. "siapa yang membuat tanda itu Wonwoo? Jawab aku!" terak Jisoo tepat di depan Wajah Wonwoo. "aku." Setelah nya Wonwoo hanya merasakan dirinya jatuh dan hilang kesadaran.

.

Wonwoo tengah berbaring nyaman di sofa apartemen nya dengan seorang namja kurus yang tengah menatap nya polos. Disana juga ada Jihoon dan Seungkwan. "Hao, maaf ya jadi membuat mu menggu begini." Mingyu membawa 5 gelas teh hijau dari dapur. "santai saja, Gyu. Lagi pula aku sudah istirahat tadi di pesawat. Kasihan ya Wonwoo hyung." Minghao yang masih menatap kasihan pada Wonwoo pun tersentak saat melihat Wonwoo menggeliat pelan. "Jihoon hyung lihat Wonwoo hyung bangun!" Baru saja Jihoon ingin mendekat ke Wonwoo tapi ia sudah keduluan oleh Mingyu. "hiks- Ming- aku takut." Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya, "Mingyu eoddi? Aku takut." Wonwoo tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya namun detik berikutnya ia mencoba membuka matanya. "Gyu?" gumam nya saat melihat Mingyu di depan nya. "hm? Aku disini hyung." Detik berikutnya Mingyu sudah berbaring di karpet dengan Wonwoo diatasnya yang tengah memeluk nya dengan erat. "aku kira aku akan dibawa pergi oleh Jisoo." Mingyu terkekeh. "tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, hyung." Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo lalu elusan nya beralih ke daun telingan Wonwoo. "apa masih sakit?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Huaaa! Kiyowo!" teriak Seungkwan dan Jihoon membuat Wonwoo bangun dari posisinya dengan Wajah merah. "Yak!- eh nuguya?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minghao. Ia segera pindah duduk ke sofa agar Mingyu bisa bangun. "hallo Wonwoo hyung, aku Minghao. Aku yang akan menyewa apartemen mu." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum ramah. "dia teman ku yang aku ceritakan itu, dia dulu pasien nya Mingyu juga." Wonwoo bergumam oh.

"jadi kau baru kembali dari China?" Minghao mengangguk dengan mimik polos yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Wah kau lucu sekali!" seru Wonwoo heboh membuat Minghao bersemu. "aku lucu tidak?" kali ini suara Mingyu. "kau tidak lucu, Gyu. Ish wajah mu seperti om om." Jelas Wonwoo membuat Mingyu melongo. "jadi benar kata Seungcheol hyung, aku mirip om om?" tanya Mingyu dan di beri anggukan oleh empat namja lain nya.

.

Urusan dengan Minghao sudah selesai dan ternyata Mingyu langsung menyuruh Wonwoo pulang. Sesampainya di rumah _mereka_ Wonwoo langsung rebahan di kasur dengan Mingyu. "kau benar benar baik kan hyung? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?" Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. Tiba tiba saja Wonwoo mengingat bagaimana Jisoo mencium bibir dan juga lehernya, tiba tiba seluruh area lehernya gatal dan dengan rasa jijik Wonwoo mulai menggaruk kasar lehernya. "hiks Mingyu ini menjijikan." Mingyu panik dengan perubahan sikap Wonwoo apalagi dengan cara Wonwoi menggaruk, dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu tau tadi Wonwoo teralihkan oleh teman teman nya dan sekarang Wonwoo pasti mengingat kejadian tadi.

Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Wonwoo. "hiks! Gyu lepas! Biarkan aku menggaruk nya! Itu menjijikan!" Mingyu mengelus lembut tangan Wonwoo. "hey stt tidak apa. Liat aku." Mingyu bergumam tenang di depan wajah Wonwoo. "gwenchana. Biar aku yang bersihkan." Mingyu mengambil handuk yang menggantung di tepi ranjangnya, Mingyu mengelap leher Wonwoo dengan lembut namun isakan Wonwoo justru menjadi jadi. "tidak! Itu tidak akan bersih aku harus menggaruk nya Mingyu! Ahh! Mingh~" teriakan Wonwoo melemah saat lidah Mingyu menyentuh permukaan lehernya, pipinya memerah sempurna. "a-ahh~ Mingyu~" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya membiarkan Mingyu menjilati setiap inci lehernya. "aku tidak ingat membuat tanda di sini. Apa Jisoo yang membuatnya?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Mingyu menghisap kuat tanda merah keunguan yang terlihat sangat baru. "anghh~" dan entah sejak kapan Wonwoo kini duduk di pangkuan Mingyu dengan tangan nya yang memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan sayu. "apa lagi yang ia lakukan pada mu hm?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab melainkan langusung menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mingyu. Lidah mereka saling melilit, rengekan Wonwoo terus keluar dari sela sela bibir mereka. "agh sial aku tidak bisa berhenti hyung." Mingyu hendak melepas baju Wonwoo namun di tahan oleh Wonwoo. "aku- umm Gyu." Wonwoo menunduk dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Mingyu rela menahan hasrat nya. "astaga kau sangat manis." Mingyu kembali menciumi bibir Wonwoo. "mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi tanpa ku." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. "Gyu, Jungkook bilang aku suka pada mu." Ujar Wonwoo tiba tiba membuat Mingyu terkekeh. "biar kutebak, Jungkook pasti bilang aku juga menyukai mu kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "darimana kau tau?" Mingyu tidak menjawab ia hanya kembali menciumi leher Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mendesis dan merengek kegelian.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan waffle nya. "hai Gyu!" Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. "oh Nayoung nuna. Kenalkan ini Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo lalu tersenyum sebentar kearah Wonwoo. "oh- hai." Sapa Nayoung dengan malas, Wonwoo mengerenyitkan dahinya. "kenapa yeoja itu menyebalkan sekali?" ujar Wonwoo dalam hati, Wonwoo kembali memakaan waffle nya tanpa membalas sapaan Nayoung. "nanti malam kau ada acara gyu? Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam." Mingyu mengela nafas pelan. "maaf nuna, aku harus menemani bayi kecil ku." Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo melihat reaksi Nayoung dan benar saja yeoja itu tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Wonwoo menarik kemeja Mingyu. "ayo gyu." Rengek Wonwoo. "aku duluan nuna. Sampai nanti." Nayoung mendengus kesal. "lihat saja nanti."

.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu. Minggu besok akan ada acara di gedung xxx dan aku akan mengundang Mingyu dan Wonwoo pasti ikut. Aku ingin kau menidurinya." Jun mengelus dagunya. "ingat. Harus berhasil. Karena kali ini aku ingin phobia nya terus menghantuinya, kalau bisa kau kurung dia dan terserah mau kau apakan." Jun tersenyum miring, "tenang nona, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan nya untuk mu."

 **TBC**

18 march 2017

 **Hulllaa aks balik nich udah ga uts**

 **Berhubung besok libur sampe jumat depan doain aja bisa update kilat yaww**

 **Ehh tapi- mulai sekarang sudah di berlakukan lagi "kecepatan update tergantung review"**

 **Soal yang bilang wonu nya bakal ooc banget jawaban nya adalah tidak juga.. karena ada nya suatu yang bikin dia sementara ooc.. dann ntar pas udah normal(?) Aku bikin wonu nya ga terlalu tsundere.. kenapa? Karena udah lelah liat mingyu ku sayang tersiksa hiks**

 **Review 15++ besok nya langsung aks update ^^**

 **So.. review juseyo~~~**


	7. Chapter 7: Wet Dream

**warning! Ini benar benar rated m! Ga percaya? Boleh coba(?)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

" _anghhh" tubuh Wonwoo terhentak kedepan beberapa kali, saliva nya menetes membasahi beberapa berkas milik Mingyu. "akhh Minghh hah hah."_

 _Mingyu mencengkram pinggang Wonwoo bibirnya terus menyusuri punggung mulus milik Wonwoo sedangkan hentakan nya makin cepat dan dalam kelubang Wonwoo. "ahh ahh Mingyu!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkraman nya menguat pada meja di ruangan Mingyu bokongnya terasa panas._

" _ahhh! Jangan- terlalu cepath- astaga Mingh!" Wonwoo menolehkan Wajahnya melihat kecermin, pandangan nya jatuh kearah Mingyu yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang mendongak dan mata terpejam dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan geraman berat. Kulit tan nya yang di aliri peluh dan rambutnya yang berantakan._

' _astaga Mingyu sangat- aish Jeon Wonwoo!' Wonwoo menggeleng. Wonwoo kembali melihat kearah cermin dan kali ini pandangan nya jatuh ke kejantanan Mingyu yang tengah menusuk bokongnya membuat pipinya memerah sempurna nafas nya terasa berat. "angh Mingh lebih dalam!" dan benar yang ia lihat kali ini adalah bagaimana Mingyu menanamkan kejantanan nya makin dalam "akhh kyahh! Anghh Mingyuh!"_

"astaga!" Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya, ia terduduk lalu melihat kearah selangkangan nya yang basah. Wonwoo mengusap keringatnya. "aish bagaimana ini!" Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya gugup. Ia menoleh melihat Mingyu yang tengah tidur dengan tenang di sebelah nya. "ugh- bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Ini sangat memalukan." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"bagaimana kalau Mingyu tau? Ah- tidak boleh" Wonwoo menggeleng. Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu, "ini masih jam 4, Mingyu kan susah dibangunkan kalau belum jam 6. Iya betul! Aku akan pura pura mandi dan keluar jadi aku yang akan menuduhnya mimpi basah kalau dia menanyakan itu pada ku. Tapi kalau tidak, aku tidak boleh membahas nya. Bisa bisa ia curiga." Gumam Wonwoo, lalu ia segera melaksanakan rencana nya dan tidak lupa ia mendorong Mingyu agar pindah ke sisi tempet tidur yang ia tiduri, lalu Wonwoo pergi keluar kamar sambil mengambil langkah pelan.

Setelah Wonwoo keluar dari kemar mereka, Mingyu membuka matanya lalu terkekeh. "astaga kenapa dia lucu sekali." Mingyu meraih ponsel yang ia sembunyikan dibawah bantal Wonwoo lalu memutar voice recorder dengan volume kecil.

" _anghh Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan"_ Mingyu terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Wonwoo walau ia akui- _"anghhh_... _akhh Minghh hah hah_... _ahh ahh Mingyu!_... _ahhh! Jangan- terlalu cepath- astaga Mingh!_... _angh Mingh lebih dalam!_... _akhh kyahh! Anghh Mingyuh!_ " ia sangat tegang mendengar nya. "bagaimana bisa ia mendesah sekeras itu astaga. Dan kenapa hanya sebentar? Ck aku lumayan banyak melewati bagian lain nya itu terlalu tiba tiba." Mingyu tersenyum sendiri mengingat nya. "Wonwoo hyung sangat manis astaga."

.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar nya membawa bedcover dan selimut. "eh mau di bawa kemana Gyu?" ucap Wonwoo yang sedang berada di dapur. "ke laundry." Mata Wonwoo membulat. "la-laundry? Kenapa tidak di cuci sendiri? Aku yang cuci." Mingyu mengerenyitkan keningnya. "memang kenapa kalau di laundry? Lagipula ini kan hanya bau, bukan kotor." Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. "aku yang cuci! Oke?" Wonwoo merebut selimut dan bed cover dari tangan Mingyu. "aku bantu. Dan aku tidak mau kau menolak, bagaimana pun aku juga menggunakan nya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu ragu, ini benar benar diluar ekspetasi Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa Mingyu tidak menyadari kalau bedcover dan selimut mereka ketumpahan cairan Wonwoo. "oke kita mencuci bersama. Tapi setelah sarapan." Mingyu mengangguk setuju.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah menikmati makanan mereka, Wonwoo menyantap daging panggang dan Mingyu menyantap steak salmon, mereka menikmati hidangan dalam diam, bahkan hanya ada dentingan garpu, piring dan pisau dari Mingyu, sedangkan Wonwoo benar benar berhati hati agar tidak terdengar suara apapun. Wonwoo mendongak sebentar melihat Mingyu yang dengan tenang menyantap makanan nya, tiba tiba ia mengingat mimpinya semalam. "uhuk-" Mingyu mendongak melihat Wonwoo yang dengan rakus meminum susu low fat yang katanya sangat menjijikan. "hyung? Astaga kenapa bisa tersedak?" Mingyu mendekat lalu menepuk punggung Wonwoo. "aniya! Silahkan duduk lagi hehehe." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar menjauh darinya.

"kau yakin baik baik saja?" Mingyu mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Wonwoo membuat si manis memundurkan duduk nya dan memejamkan matanya. Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah saat Mingyu menggesekan hidung mereka. _"astaga Wonwoo kau masih normal ok? Tidak. Aku mau Mingyu. Tidak. Ya itu tidak apa. Jungkook bilang Mingyu tidak akan menyakiti ku. Lagipula ini tidak buruk. Tunggu. Apa? Tidak nanti dulu."_

"hyung kau berpikiran kotor tentang ku!" seru Mingyu tiba tiba yang membuat perang batin nya berhenti seketika. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri tegak di depan nya. "aish benar kan kau berpikiran kotor tentang ku?" Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. "aniya!" Mingyu mengerenyit, "lihat saja nanti. Akan aku buktikan kalau kau sedang berpikir kotor tentang ku." Mingyu tersenyun remeh. Membuat Wonwoo mendelik sebal. "call!"

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah mencuci piring mereka bersama dengan Mingyu yang berada di belakang Wonwoo dan tangan nya yang merangkap Wonwoo, Mingyu memasang senyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Wonwoo tengah mengigiti bibir bawahnya gugup karena nafas Mingyu yang menerpa lehernya. "Yak! Berhenti bernafas dileher ku!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal. "lalu bagaimana? Aku juga butuh bernafas. Memang kenapa kalau aku bernafas di leher mu?" Wonwoo menggeretakan giginya gemas. "itu- mengganggu ku." Mingyu tersenyum senang. "kau berpikiran kotor tentangku kan?"

Mingyu tersentak saat Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu. "kau- pasti kau yang berpikiran kotor tentang ku!" seru Wonwoo sembari memeperkan busa cucian piring ke baju Mingyu. Mingyu mendelik melihat baju nya yang penuh dengan busa sedangkan Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek, namun setelahnya Mingyu menyungingkan senyum miring nya. "hei kenapa kau tersenyum? Lihat baju mu kotor hahaha!" tawa Wonwoo berhenti saat Mingyu melepas kaosnya menampakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbentuk sangat sempurna dan kulit tan nya yang membuat Wonwoo menelan kasar ludahnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melihat badan ku seperti itu? Ha- aku tau. Kau sedang berpikiran kotor kan? Mengaku saja hyung." Seru Mingyu penuh dengan nada kemenangan sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memalingkan wajah nya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "dasar menyebalkan." Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu lalu meninggalkan Mingyu dengan cucian piring yang masih menumpuk.

.

Wonwoo mengusap peluhnya. "kata nya mau membantu!" kesal Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang diam saja di depan pintu ruang cuci. "salah sendiri kau membuatku mencuci piring piring itu sendirian." Mingyu berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "setidaknya pakai baju mu Gyu- astaga." Wonwoo berjengit saat Mingyu memeluknya dan merasakan tubuh hangat Mingyu. "dingin hyung."

"tentu saja dingin. Sekarang musim dingin Mingyu ya. Lihat bahkan semua ruangan sangat dingin padahal pintu dan jendela di tutup." Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu lalu menempelkan wajah nya ke leher Mingyu. "kau demam atau memang suhu tubuh mu selalu sehangat ini." Wonwoo mengelus rambut Mingyu. _"ini sangat nyaman."_ Gumam Wonwoo dalam hati. "suhu tubuh ku memang sehangat ini. Kau nya saja terlalu dingin." Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo lalu melepas pelukan mereka. "kita tidak bisa mengeringkan ini semua hyung. Ayo ke laundry. Sudah bersih kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"tapi Gyu. Aku malas keluar." Rengek Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas. "baiklah boss." Mingyu menggapai ponselnya lalu menghubungo laundry langganan nya.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertidur setelah membereskan tempat tidur mereka, "sial aku ketiduran." Mingyu bangu terduduk lalu melihat jam di sebelah Wonwoo. "sial ini sudah jam 11.45. Hyung. Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu menggoyang tubuh kurus yang tertidur disebelahnya. "eung- wae?" Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan lalu merenggangkan otot ototnya. "ayo mandi kita hanya punya waktu 15 menit aku benar benar terlambat." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke kamar mandi.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah mencuci muka mereka dan menyikat gigi. "kau yakin hanya begini? Kita harus mandi Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yaang hendak keluar kamar mandi. "Kita mandi?" Wonwoo mendengus sebal. "iya. Aku di bathtub dan kau di sini di bawah shower." 10 menit mereka habiskan di kamar mandi dan 5 menit mereka habiskan dengan acara mereka masing masing, Mingyu memanaskan mesin mobil dan Wonwoo yang memanaskan bento yang ia buat tadi pagi. "ayo!" seketika Wonwoo mematung.

" _ayo! Appa!"_

" _Hyung!"_

" _Gyu? Kenapa lama sekali eoh? Appa sudah menunggu lama."_

" _ajhussi masih di dalam. Kau pasti merindukan ku makanya marah marah._

" _aniya."_

Wonwoo mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada kotak bento yang ada di genggaman nya. "hyung? Gwenchana?" Mingyu menepuk pundak Wonwoo. "ada apa hm? Kau teringat tentang Jun atau Jisoo?" Wonwoo menggelang cepat. "aku rasa ada ingatan lain. Entahlah aku hanya mendengar suara. Sudahlah nanti kau terlamabat." Wonwoo berjalan gontai masuk ke mobil Mingyu. "suara?"

.

Wonwoo melangkah riang kearah ruangan Mingyu, Mingyu langsung melakukan visit ke beberapa pasien baru nya. "hey kau." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Nayoung di depan nya. "Wae?" Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal nya. "mana Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengakat bahunya acuh. "cih kau siapa Mingyu memang?" Nayoung melipat tangan di depan dada nya. "kenapa kau mau tau sekali sih?" Wonwoo berjalan melewati Nayoung sambil memasang wajah tak minat.

"Wonwoo oppa?" Wonwoo mengerejapkan mata nya. "ne? Kau- Sujeong kan?" Sujeong mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. "Wonwoo oppa mau kemana? Mingyu mana? Kenapa sendirian?" Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "aku mau ke ruangan Mingyu. Mingyu sedang visit ke ruangan pasien nya." Sujeong mebgangguk mengerti. "hm begitu-" "Sujeong?" Wonwoo menoleh mendengar suara lain. "eh Wonwoo oppa? Annyeong." Sapa Tzuyu. "kau juga tau Wonwoo oppa? Wah baru aku ingin mengenalkan nya. Dia sangat tampan." Bisik Sujeong pada Tzuyu yang sebenarnya dapat di dengar oleh Wonwoo membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. "aigoo Wonwoo oppa memang tampan tapi ia sudah di miliki oleh yang lebih tampan." Tzuyu menghela nafas kecewa.

"aniya aku tidak dengan Mingyu kok." Elak Wonwoo namun dua yeoja di depan nya mmenatap menggoda kearahnya membuatnya tersipu. "aigoo kiyowo." Heboh Tzuyu melihat Wonwoo tersipu lalu diangguki oleh Sujeong. "hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" dua yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapatkan Mingyu ada di belakang mereka. "kami hanya sedang- menggoda Wonwoo oppa. Aigoo dia sangat manis." Seru Sujeong yang hampir mencubit pipi Wonwoo namun tangan nya di tepis oleh Mingyu. Mingyu berjalan kebelakang Wonwoo lalu memeluk posesif pinggang ramping itu. "kenapa belum masuk hm? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada mu? Apa mereka menyentuh nyentuh mu?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "baiklah kita akan mimisan kalau terus di sini." Sujeong tersenyum menggoda ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "yep kau betul- oh ya minggu besok ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun pemilik rumah sakit. Kau harus datang! Jangan lupa aja Seungcheol oppa!" Tzuyu mengembangkan senyun nya. "aku sudah tau soal pesta dari teman sepergossipan mu dan satu lagi, kau juga harus memanggil ku 'oppa' Tzuyu. Kau benar benar pilih kasih." Ujar Mingyu sebelum mengecup pipi Wonwoo membuat kedua yeoja di depan nya memekik senang. "baiklah kita akan pergi- jangan lupa ajak Wonwoo oppa ya, Gyu. Dia akan jadi pasangan ku saat berdansa nanti." Ujar Sujeong sebelum menarik tangan Tzuyu meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke ruangan Mingyu sambil berbincang, Mingyu masih dalam posisi memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang membuat beberapa perawat berbisik bahkan ada yang langsung menggoda Mingyu. Saat sampai di ruangan Mingyu, Wonwoo terpaku melihat meja yang biasa Mingyu gunakan untuk menerima pasien, Wonwoo juga melirik cermin geser yang cukup besar di sebelah meja itu.

"hyung kenapa diam di situ?" Wajah Wonwoo memmerah sempurna mengingat mimpinya semalam. Melihat Wonwoo yang tiba tiba merona Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahinya. _"ada apa dengan nya?"_ Wonwoo bergerak gelisah saat Mingyu mendekat. "kau kenapa hyung?" Wonwok menggeleng cepat lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu.

"kenapa dia berkedut? astaga." Wonwoo bergumam pelan lalu menutup wajahnya. "Berkedut apanya?" Wonwoo tersentak lalu menoleh kebelakang, ada Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di belakang nya sambil menatap penuh tanya. "aniya." Wonwoo menggeleng cepat lalu membuka buku agenda Mingyu, menuliskan kalau minggu besok ada pesta yang harus Mingyu hadiri. Mingyu mengambil duduk di depan Wonwoo yang di batasi oleh meja, tangan nya menumpu pada meja. "Wonu hyung. Kau baik baik saja kan? Kau seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu. Bicaralah jangan membuat dirimu sendiri gelisah." Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawah nya.

"Mingyu, kapan terakhir kau- mimpi basah?" Mingyu menetralkan ekspresi khawatirnya _"oh tentang itu."_ , "minggu lalu mungkin." Wonwoo mengangguk paham. "menurut mu, apa normal jika aku baru merasakan mimpi basah?" Mingyu mengerenyitkan keningnya. "maksud mu hyung?" Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. "aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai mimpi basah, tapi aku baru merasakan lagi. Tidak, maksudku bahkan aku tidak ingat rasanya mimpi basah." Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. "kau baru saja mimpi basah kan?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepala nya menatap Mingyu. "a-ah itu, ya." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "aku sudah tau. Sebenarnya semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dan kau mendesah sangat kencang." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"tunggu- berarti kau tau siapa yang ada di mimpi ku?" panik Wonwoo pipinya memerah hungga ke telinga. "aku, kan?" Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. "tidak mingkin. Ini sangat memalukan." Mingyu tergelak. "jadi dimana tempat kejadian nya?" goda Mingyu. "oh- sepertinya aku tau, di sini kan? Di meja ini. Makanya kau sempat gugup saat masuk ruangan ku." Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. "jangan bohong hyung." Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas. "tidak perlu malu. Santai saja." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "lalu bagaimana? Mimpi itu terus terbayang Gyu." Wonwoo memasang wajah memelasnya, Mingyu yang melihat nya segera menangkup pipi Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir tipis milik Wonwoo.

"biarkan saja dia lewat di pikiran mu. Jangan jadikan di beban. Ok?" Wonwoo mengangguk lucu membuat Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo. "hyung. Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Apa sih yang Jun lakukan pada mu dulu?" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, _"kenapa malah membahas itu sih? Menyebalkan sekali."_ Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo. "ayo ceritakan pada ku." Wonwoo menghela nafas malas. "tapi pangku?" Kali ini giliran Mingyu yang menghela nafas malas. " baiklah, kemari." Wonwoo terkekeh senang lalu segera duduk di pangkuan Mingyu dengan tubuh nya yang menghadap meja. "tunggu- posisi nya sangat memalukan." Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu. "nah sekarang ceritakan." Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"pertama ia mengancam ku jadi aku menyerah saja. Lalu lama kelamaan ia sering memaksa ku, kau tau kan memaksa? Sudah itu saja." Jelas Wonwoo lalu tersenyum lebar. "hyung maksudku bukan yang itu. Kau bilang ia menyiksa mu, aku ingin tau bagian itu." Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo karena namja di atas pangkuan nya itu beberapa kali merosot dan harus membetulkan posisinya membuat Mingyu gemas. "umm- dia menyiksa ku, memukul, menyerer, menarik rambut ku. Dia jahat. Lalu dia juga mengajari ku yang tidak tidak." Gerutu Wonwok kesal. "yang tidak tidak bagaimana?" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "dia mengajari ku cara menggoda namja."

Uhuk

"ya gwenchana?" Wonwoo menepuk punggung Mingyu yang entah tersedak apa. "Menggoda? Untuk apa? Kau kan tidak menggoda dia." Wonwoo memutar malas bola matanya. "tentu saja aku menggoda nya. Dia kan menyuruhku melakukan itu. Aku menolak pun tidak ada guna nya. Dia punya banyak video ku." Wonwoo menunduk mengingat Jun pernah menyebarkan video nya yang sedang melakukan penetrasi di gudang kampus mereka.

"hyung? Gwenchana. Kau bilang semua video nya sudah kau bakar makanya kau berani lari darinya." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. "Mingyu- harusnya- orang seperti mu yang aku goda- bukan Jun." Wonwoo menunduk malu sedangkan Mingyu hanya mampu menelan ludah nya kasar. "eh? Apa iya?" Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu lalu mengangguk, "hyung tatapan mu aneh." Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri nya ke kursi kesayangan nya detik ini juga saat Wonwoo mulai memainkan kancing kemeja nya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. _"Mingyu terlihat seperti bocah saat di goda. Padahal di kamarnya banyak majalah dewasa."_ Wonwoo menahan tawa nya dengan memilih mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"sudah ah aku malas." Wonwoo turun dari pangkuan Mingyu membuat Mingyu menghela nafas lega namun detik berikutnya Wonwoo kembali duduk di pangkuan nya. "aku tidak jadi malas." Dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu lalu mencium dalam bibir Mingyu. "eumhh~" rengek Wonwoo saat dengan sengaja menggesekan bokongnya pada lutut Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu terulur meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Wonwoo lalu memutar kursi nya membelakangi pintu. "ahh~ Mingyu~" Wonwoo mendesah pelan tepat di telinga Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu masih sibuk menjilati leher Wonwoo dan kini tangan nya sudah masuk kedalam celana bahan Wonwoo dan meremas bongkahan kenyal itu.

"kau berhasil hyung." Geram Mingyu saat Wonwoo menjilati telinga nya. "anghh~ aku belajar dengan benar kan?" Jilatan Wonwoo turun ke leher dan dada Mingyu, ia memberikan beeberapa tanda di atas dada Mingyu. "ohh~ Mingyu~ anghh~ aku- tidak bisa berhenti~" Wonwoo menggoyangkan pinggangnya menggesekan daerah selatan mereka. "aku memang tidak menyuruh mu berhenti kan?" geram Mingyu membuat bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang. Tangan Mingyu bergerak cepat menurun kan celana Wonwoo begitu juga Wonwoo yang dengan lihai membebaskan kejantanan Mingyu. Mingyu melepas sweater babyblue milik nya yang di gunakan Wonwoo dan mulai menyusuri lidahnya di tubuh Wonwoo.

"anghh~ astaga ayo cepat Gyu~ Akhh!" Jerit Wonwoo saat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "sial kau sangat ketat hyung." Geram Mingyu di sela sela jilatan nya. Mingyu kembali memutar kursinya menghadap meja. Ia mengakat tubuh yang lebih tua agar menungging dengan bertumpuan dengan meja. "angh Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan~" Wonwoo menggeliat saat Mingyu menjilati telinganya dengan pinggulnya yang mulai bergerak. "anghh ahh ahh~" Wonwoo mencengkram erat meja di depan nya sesekali ia mengetatkan lubang nya membuat Mingyu menggeram nikmat.

"anghhh" tubuh Wonwoo terhentak kedepan beberapa kali, saliva nya menetes membasahi beberapa berkas milik Mingyu. "akhh Minghh hah hah."

Mingyu mencengkram pinggang Wonwoo bibirnya terus menyusuri punggung mulus milik Wonwoo sedangkan hentakan nya makin cepat dan dalam kelubang Wonwoo. "ahh ahh Mingyu!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkraman nya menguat pada meja di ruangan Mingyu bokongnya terasa panas.

"ahhh! Jangan- terlalu cepath- astaga Mingh!" Wonwoo menolehkan Wajahnya melihat kecermin, pandangan nya jatuh kearah Mingyu yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang mendongak dan mata terpejam dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan geraman berat. Kulit tan nya yang di aliri peluh dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

'astaga Mingyu sangat- aish Jeon Wonwoo! Tunggu ini mimpi ku-' Wonwoo menggeleng. Wonwoo kembali melihat kearah cermin dan kali ini pandangan nya jatuh ke kejantanan Mingyu yang tengah menusuk bokongnya membuat pipinya memerah sempurna nafas nya terasa berat. "angh Mingh lebih dalam!" dan benar yang ia lihat kali ini adalah bagaimana Mingyu menanamkan kejantanan nya makin dalam "akhh kyahh! Anghh Mingyuh!" Wonwoo menjerit saat Mingyu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam nya.

"anghh Gyu~" Wonwoo menoleh berharap menemukan wajah Mingyu, saat wajah Mingyu mendekat Wonwoo segera menjilati bibir Mingyu tidak memperdulikan lehernya yang ngilu karena posisinya. "eunghh ugh ughh~" Wonwoo merengek saat lelah dengan posisinya. "eunghh~ duduk Gyu~" dengan cepat Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan mendudukan nya di atas meja membiarkan kaki nya melebar. Wonwoo menunduk melihat kejantanan Mingyu keluar masuk lubangnya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna, "a-anghh~ ahh~ Minghh~" Wonwoo menggeliat saat Mingyu menciumi pipinya. "aghh sialan kau sangat nikmat hyung." Wonwoo memerah melihat Mingyu dengan wajah yang sangat tampan berada di depan nya sekarang.

Mata Wonwoo membulat saat hampir sampai jari jari lentik nya meremat kemeja Mingyu yang masih bertengger di tubuhnya walaupun beberapa kancingnya sudah lepas. "anghh Mingyu~ aku- ahh ahh ahh~ kenapa berhenti?" rengek Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkekeh. "aku belum mau selesai hyung." Wonwoo mengecu bibir Mingyu gemas. "jangan kekanak kanakan kita di rumah sakit sekarang. Cepat selesaikan~ ahhh! Kauh~ benar benarh kurang ajarh~" maki Wonwoo saat Mingyu kembali menggerakan kejantanan nya keluar masuk lubangnya. "anghh Mingyu~" Wonwoo memeluk kuat pinggang Mingyu dengan kaki nya dan tangan nya yang memeluk leher Mingyu saat yang lebih muda menjilati nipplenya rakus. Wonwoo menggeleng saat merasakan lubang dan juniornya berkedut cepat, isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. "Mingyu~ Mingyu~ ahh~" hentakan terakhir dan cairan Mingyu yaang memenuhi lubang Wonwoo menjadi penutup kegiatan panas mereka.

"terimakasih hyung. Maafkan aku." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat. "aniya. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah mewujudkan mimpi ku." Wonwoo balas memeluk Mingyu dengan erat dan terkekeh. "ini pertama kalinya." Gumam Wonwoo tiba tiba di balas deheman penuh tanya dari Mingyu. "aku melakukan 'ini' atas kemauan ku. Dan Mingyu- aku sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih." Mingyu mengecup pundak Wonwoo. "baiklah. Sekarang aku haru membereskan ruangan ku." Mingyu menegakan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Wonwoo dengan perlahan membuat Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya bersemu. "eung~" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya saat lenguhan nya terlontar secara reflex. Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya lalu mengecup pipi Wonwoo. Ia membersihkan cairan nya yang keluar dari lubang Wonwoo dengan tissue membuat Wonwoo tetap memalingkan wajahnya menahan lenguhan saat Mingyu membersihkan lubangnya. Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo. "mau sampai kapan hyung telanjang di depan ku hm? Sampai aku setubuhi lagi?"

Mingyu membenarkan celana dan baju nya lalu merapatkan kaki Wonwoo. Ia membantu Wonwoo turun dari mejanya. "apa sakit?" Wonwoo menggeleng sambil memakai pakaian nya. "tidak terlalu padahal _milik_ mu lebih besar dari punya Jun." Mingyu menjatuhkan rahang nya mendengar tuturan kotor dari Wonwoo yang tengah memasang wajah polos. "berapa ukuran _nya_?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan wajah polosnya. "ya?" kikuk Mingyu, kenapa juga Wonwoo harus menanyakan ukuran. "panjang dan diameternya. Berapa?" Wonwoo duduk di kursi nya sambil menatap polos kearah Mingyu yang tengah menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan. "mungkin sekitar 8,5 inchi. Entahlah aku tidak pernah mengukurnya. Apa lagi diameter, astaga." Mingyu tergelak.

"Jun pernah bilang kalau _miliknya_ 7 inchi." Ujar Wonwoo sambil memasang mimik berpikirnya. _"saatnya menggoda Wonu hyung yang manis."_ Mingyu tersenyum miring. "kalau milik mu sepertinya hanya- 5 inchi." Wonwoo mendelik. "yak! Aniya. _Punya_ ku ideal. Lagipula panjangnya bukan 5 inch!" Mingyu tergelak melihat Wonwoo yang marah marah. "lalu? 6 inchi? Aku yakin _dia_ tidak mencapai kata 'ideal' hahaha" Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu dengan keras membuat Mingyu mengaduh tapi tetap melanjutkan tawanya. "ya ya aku tau _milik_ mu itu sempurna." Mingyu kembali terbahak melihat wajah judes Wonwoo. "kau memuji kebanggaan ku hyung? Astaga aku rasa kau benar bebar menyukai _nya_." Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu dengan penggaris. "terserah."

 **TBC**

22 maret 2017

 **Akkkk maafkan hamba mu ini..**

 **Btw maaf yaa kalo kurang hot**

 **Inie aku bikin lebih long yaa**

 **Ending di chap ini terinspirasi dari kisah aku sendiri wkwkwk jadi pas lagi ga ada jam aku sama temen aku dengerin lagu nya 10 cm. Nah aku nyeletuk, "kenapa nama nya 10 cm ya? Punya mereka 10cm kali." Terus kita ngomongin panjang** _ **anu**_ **yang ideal(?) Awalnya bilang 10 cm udah ideal kyknya eh pas liat penggaris kecil banget(?) Terus nemulah idealnya itu bagusnya(?) Wkwwk apaansi jadi ngomongin anu** u/u

 **Udah ahh kalo ada yang mau tanya lebih lanjut(?) Review aja ntar aku bales pake pm..**

 **Kecepatan update tergantung review..**

 **Review 15+ aja kok~~ langsung aku update besok nya.. kalo bisa detik itu juga aku update..**

 **Soo… review juseyoo~**

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8: Danger Party

**Masih rate M everybodehhh**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Setelah kejadian minggu lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo makin dekat dan hubungan pertemanan mereka pun makin panas, apa lagi Wonwoo yang menajadi sering mengerjai Mingyu karena Mingyu sangat mudah di buat terangsang yang berlanjut dengan kegiatan panas mereka. tapi kemarin Wonwoo menggoda Mingyu lalu kabur kerumah Jihoon dengan alasan tugas kelompok membuat Mingyu menghela nafas kasar lalu dengan mood yang buruk ia memilih untuk tidur di atas sofa karena terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kamar dan saat bangun ia mendapati Wonwoo tengah duduk di pangkuan nya dengan sweater kebesaran favorit Wonwoo dan ini adalah mimpi basah Mingyu saat itu, saat sebelum Wonwoo pindah kerumahnya. Selesai dengan kegiatan 'mewujudkan mimpi indah Mingyu.' Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang lain di kamar.

Mingyu merenggangkan otot ototnya lalu menunduk melihat namja manis yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. Mingyu menarik selimut mereka sampai sebatas dagu namja manis itu, menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. "eung~" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo menggeliat pelan. "kenapa bangun?" Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo. "kita tidak ke rumah sakit?" Wonwoo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya menatap Mingyu. "tidak hyung. Malam ini kita akan ke pesta. Ingat?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "kau lapar?" Wonwoo menggeleng, "kau lapar?" Mingyu menggeleng lalu mengelus pipi Wonwoo. "aku tidur lagi, boleh?" Mingyu terkekeh. "tentu saja boleh. Kau pasti lelah kan?" wajah Wonwoo memerah mengingat bagaimana Mingyu menghajarnya sampai kepalanya pening. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan wajah memerah nya di leher Mingyu.

"tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah siang." Wonwoo mengusakan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. "baiklah kalau begitu- kau punya pakaian untuk ke pesta nanti malam?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "kemeja ku sudah ku buang, sudah lusuh. Lalu aku tidak punya jas." Tangan Wonwoo bermain di perut Mingyu. "mau pakai punya ku?" Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "pasti kebesaran. Aku akan pinjam- Jihoon tidak mungkin apa lagi Seungkwan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku lihat di lemari, pakaian mu hampir semuanya sweater dan kaos. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita beli baju? Ajak teman teman mu. Kau bilang mau beli buku baru." Mata Wonwoo membulat walaupun tidak sempurna, "boleh ajak Jihoon dan Seungkwan?" Mingyu mengangguk. "hehehe gomawo Mingyu." Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu baru saja menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan sekarang mereka tengah menunggu Jihoo dan Seungkwan. Hampir setengah jam Wonwoo menunggu dan ia mulai bosan sekarang. Akhirnya dengan senyuman nakal ia menghampiri Mingyu. "Gyu~" Mingyu tersentak mendengar bisikan tepat di telinga kirinya. Dengan cepat Mingyu menjauh dari Wonwoo. "Mwoya? Hyung ayolah kita mau pergi." Keluh Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh geli. "apa? Aku minta gendong~ gendong juseyo~" Mingyu menghela nafas namun tetap tersenyum karena sebenarnya ia senang Wonwoo manja padanya.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo seperti koala. "mau kemana sih hm? Kenapa harus di gendong seperti ini?" Wonwoo mengayun ayun kan kaki nya, "mau begini saja." Wonwoo mengecupi bibir Mingyu, "aku bosan. Mingyu, aku bosan." Rengek Wonwoo dengan badan nya yang terus ia gerakan ke kanan dan kekiri membuat Mingyu kualahan karena pergerakan namja manis itu akhirnya Mingyu mendudukan Wonwoo di meja makan. "kenapa di turunkan? Aku mau gendong!" kesal Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkekeh. "cium saja ya?" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo gemas. "pinggangku masih pegal gara gara semalam." Bisik Mingyu tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo membuat si manis merona, "kau bermain terlalu gila Mingyu. Apa sebegitu marahnya pada ku?" Wonwoo mengelus tengkuk Mingyu lalu mengecup lembut dagu Mingyu.

"kau membuatku gila hyung. Aku stress kau tinggal saat _dia_ sudah berdiri tegak." Ujar Mingyu di sambung dengan geraman saat Wonwoo menjilat lehernya. "hyung ini di meja makan." Geram Mingyu saat Wonwoo makin menjadi. "makanya gen-dong. Susah sekali sih di suruh gendong. Aku kan kurus." Mingyu menghela nafas lalu kembali menggendong Wonwoo. "kenapa jadi manja begini? Eh- hyung memang manja." Mingyu menciumi pipi Wonwoo gemas sedangkan Wonwoo terkekeh geli. "Mingyu- sepertinya Jihoon dan Seungkwan masih lama." Rengek Wonwoo. "lalu?" setelah itu Wonwoo menujuk sofa, Mingyu? Tentu ia mengerti maksud Wonwoo. Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo jadi ketagihan melakukan hubungan intim dengan nya dan Mingyu mulai merasa keadaan Wonwoo membaik, dia sudah biasa saja dengan Jisoo. "mau apa duduk di sofa?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, Wonwoo tau Mingyu manusia paling peka tapi sering sok tidak peka. Menyebalkan. "ayo cepat ke sofa." Kesal Wonwoo. Tanpa mau membuat Wonwoo tambah kesal Mingyu akgirnya menuruti Wonwoo. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan Wonwoo di pangkuan nya. "jangan goda aku hyung. Aku tidak mau _dia_ bangun saat kita sedang mencari baju." Wonwoo terkekeh lalu memeluk kepala Mingyu. "Hyung, rabu kita berangkat ke Anyang." Wonwoo mengerenyit heran. "ke Anyang? Mau apa?" Wonwoo melepas pelukan nya pada kepala Mingyu lalu menangkup pipi Mingyu. "bertemu orangtua ku. Mereka ada pesta ulang tahun pernikahan." Wajah Wonwoo merona entah karena apa. "tapi kalau mereka tanya aku siapa, bagaimana?"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. "bilang saja kau anak kucing yang aku pungut di pinggir jalan." Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu kencang, enak saja memang dia mirip kucing apa. "ish! Aku bukan kucing." Mingyu tergelak melihat Wonwoo dalam mode marah nya. "aigoo aigoo seram sekali kucing ku kalau sedang marah tapi tetap manis." Wonwoo menutup paksa mulut Mingyu dengan tangan nya. "dasar menyebalkan- kyah~" Wonwoo kembali menjauhkan tangan nya dari mulut Mingyu dan memilih menahan tangan Mingyu yang sekarang tengah memelintir nipplenya. "eungh~ lepash Gyu~"

Mingyu tersenyum miring. "cium?" Wonwoo mengagguk lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu, Mingyu menjauhkan tangan nya dari dada Wonwoo lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua merengek malas saat Mingyu menjilati telinga nya, "kau manis, kau harus tau itu hyung." Wonwoo menggeliat saat tangan Mingyu meremas bokongnya dari dalam celana nya. "ungh~ aku tau~ kau selalu bilang seperti itu." Wajah Wonwoo memerah saat salah satu jari Mingyu mengelus lubangnya.

"aku masukan boleh?" Wonwoo melenguh kecil lalu menggeleng lemah. "andwae~" lirihnya di depan bibir Mingyu. "Andwae? Wae? Hm?" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Ia selalu suka ekspresi Wonwoo saat ia sedang menjajah tubuh kurus itu. "nanti- eungh~ Boo datang." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat Mingyu menekan nekan jarinya di hole. "tapi aku mau Wonu ku sekarang." Wonwoo menggeliat pelan, wajah nya memerah sempurna. "tapi Wonu- unghh~ nanti malam saja ne? Ung~" Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "kapan pun kau siap hyung." Tangan Mingyu sudah kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo. "kami datang!" Wonwoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara di depan pintu. "masuk!" suruh Mingyu. "Wonu!" Seru Jihoon lalu segera duduk di samping Mingyu dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "aigoo Wonu hyung! Manja sekali." Goda Seungkwan melihat Wonwoo dusuk dipangkuan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan duduk diantara Mingyu dan Jihoon. "Ming~ ayo berangkat." Wonwoo menari narik tangan Mingyu. "cium?" Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan memutar bola mata mereka malas. Dengan cepat Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu dengan sedikit lumatan. "baiklah aku panaskan mobil dulu."

.

Mingyu merengut sebal, tentu saja dia kan yang akan traktir tiga namja itu tapi kenapa dia di jadikan supir begini. Harusnya Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya bukan di belakang bersama teman teman nya. "Mingyu jangan dengar juseyo." Seru Wonwoo yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Mingyu. Sementara di belakang- "jadi begini Jihoonie, Seungkwanie. Kalian ingat kan kalau aku- hilang ingatan?" bisik Wonwoo dan di angguki oleh kedua sahabatnya. "dokter bilang- jaminan kembalinya ingatan ku itu kecil karena tidak ada yang memicu ingatan ku kembali karena aku tinggal dengan orang baru, yakan? Dan aku juga tidak berniat mengingat nya, yakan?" kedua sahabat nya kembali mengangguk. "apa mungkin Mingyu ada dimasa lalu ku? Maksudku mungkin teman kecil ku?" Seungkwan dan Jihoon kini saling melempar tatapan.

"Mingyu? Apa kau yakin? Dia sepertinya tidak mengenal mu." Ujar Jihoon. "nama mu benar benar Jeon Wonwoo kan?" Jihoon dan Wonwoo mendelik kearah Seungkwan. "yak yak mana dia tau." Serobot Jihoon. "lagi pula waktu itu aku kan tau nama mu dari data data mu." Seungkwan menggaruk kepalanya bingung, dia memang baru kenal Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sudah sadar dari koma nya jadi dia tidak tau apa apa. "data data apa sih?" Wonwoo mulai bingung.

"sebenarnya saat itu, saat aku mengurus jasad appa dan eomma aku melihat ada dua perawat kebingungan karena menemukan mu di koridor, di kasur mu sudah ada data data pemindahan pasien dan ada sebuah kartu kredit atas nama mu sendiri, kau tau tabungan anak remaja kan?" Wonwoo dan Seungkwan mengangguk. "lalu ajhussi bilang kalau dia kasihan padamu dan akhirnya mengajak mu tinggal bersama sampai kau kuliah, untuk menemani ku juga karena ajhussi sering keluar negri untuk bisnis." Wonwoo mengiyakan kata kata Jihoon karena paman nya Jihoon juga bilang seperti itu dulu. "jadi pada inti nya aku sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan di Seoul?" Jihoon menggeleng.

"kau bahkan dinyatakan sudah koma 5 hari saat aku menemukan mu. Seingat ku perawat itu bilang. Kau dari Changwon." Wonwoo menatap Jihoon bingung, kalau benar ia teman kecil Mingyu seharusnya ia dari Anyang.

"Mingyu." Panggil Wonwoo sambil pindah ke tempat duduk sebelah Mingyu. "kita sudah masuk parkiran kau baru pindah." Kesal Mingyu. "ish tunggu dulu. Aku mau tanya." Mingyu hanya berdehem ia sedang sibuk celingak celinguk mencari tempat untuk parkir. "kau pernah tinggal di Changwon?" Mingyu menoleh sebentar lalu menggeleng. "aku tidak tau. Orang tua ku tidak pernah berbicara tentang aku pernah tinggal di Changwon. Seingat ku, aku tinggal di Anyang dari kecil dan pindah ke Seoul saat usia ku memasuki 18 tahun."

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. "kenapa memang nya?" Mingyu melongok kebelakang melihat teman teman Wonwoo sudah keluar dari mobil nya. "aku sedang penasaran dengan namja tampan asal Changwon." Wonwoo tersenyum senang, ia ingin tau reaksi Mingyu saat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "cih dasar tukang gosip. Dengar ya hyung. Kau tidak boleh percaya dengan perkataan Seungkwan dan Jihoon, kau kan tau aku namja paling tampan di dunia ini." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu malas lalu keluar dari mobil Mingyu sambil menggerutu tentang betapa bodohnya Mingyu _nya_ itu.

.

Setelah memaksa Wonwoo menyudahi bergossip dengan teman teman nya, disini lah mereka sekarang. Hotel tempat pesta. "aku sangat menyesal mengajak mereka hyung. ATM ku terkuras 50% kau bayangkan." Wonwoo tergelak ia masih sibuk dengan pisau cukur elektrik dan dagu Mingyu yang sudah lebih bersih dari sebelum nya. "sekali sekali tidak apa kan Gyu? Lagi pula bonusnya kau menghemat biaya ke barber shop selama sebulan dan di cukur dengan namja manis seperti ku." Mingyu mengigit bibir bawah nya saat merasaka kaki kecil menekan kejantanan nya.

"kau tidak marah kan?" Wonwoo mengelap dagu Mingyu dengan tangan nya lalu tangan nya menjalar mengelus dada telanjang Mingyu. "aku tidak bisa marah dengan mu hyung." Mingyu mempereteli kancing kemeja nya yang di gunakan Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum mengingat alasan Wonwoo ingin memakai kemeja nya. _'aku tidak mau bajuku kotor saat mencukur janggut mu. Jadi aku mau pakai kemeja mu saja.'_

Mingyu melesakan kepalanya ke lehet Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo melingkarkan kaki nya di pinggang Mingyu karena posisi Wonwoo saat ini tengah duduk di atas keramik tempat wastafel kamar mandi. "uhhh~ Mingyu~ kita kan harus mandi~" Wonwoo melenguh pelan saat Mingyu mulai menandai setiap jengkal lehernya.

"mandi? Kalau begitu aku akan membuka celana mu agar kita bisa mandi bersama." Mingyu menarik celana Wonwoo hingga terlepas dengan satu tarikan. "kau mau mandi di bawah shower atau di bathtub?" Mingyu menjilat telinga Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo tetrkekeh. "di bawah shower boleh juga."

Wonwoo berlari kecil ke bawah shower dan menyalakan shower itu. "uh dingin." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat air dingin itu mulai meluncur ke badan nya. Mingyu yang baru saja selesai melepas celana nya pun bergabung dengan Wonwoo. "kenapa air dingin hyung?" Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. "ung? Nanti juga jadi panas." Ujar Wonwoo polos. "oh ya?" Mingyu mulai mengecupi leher Wonwoo dengan kejantanan nya yang menggesek lubang Wonwoo. "anghh~ Mingyu~" Wonwoo ikut menggoyangkan bokong nya. "kau butuh persiapan atau langsung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan nya yang ia letakan pada dinding keramik yang dingin. "langsung saja~" Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup telinga Wonwoo. "aku masuk, Wonu-ya." Mingyu sedikit menarik pinggang Wonwoo lalu menghentakan kejantanan nya masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo. "anghh~" wajah Wonwoo memerah, kaki nya bergetar kuat saat merasakan lubangnya penuh. "Mingh~ ayo bergerak~" tanpa mau disuruh dua kali Mingyu menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat membuat Wonwoo memekik merasakan tusukan yang hampir tak berjeda.

"ahh ahh ahh Mingh~" Wonwoo menggeleng lemah merasakan betapa nikmatnya tusukan Mingyu pada lubangnya, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya karena tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmatnya, mulutnya yang terbuka terus mendesahkan nama namja yang tengah memegang kendali atas tubuh nya saat ini. "anghh Mingh~ bergerak~ jangan di tekan~" Wonwoo menggeleng kuat saat kejantanan Mingyu masuk lebih dalam dan menekan titik terdalam nya, Wonwoo akui itu sangat nikmat tapi ia tidak mau egois karena pasti Mingyu tidak merasakan apa apa. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menggerakan pinggulnya dan menyempitkan lubang nya dengan susah payah.

"Mingyu~ ayolah bergerak~" rengek Wonwoo lalu Mingyu kembali bergerak dengan cepat. "aghh sial berhenti menyempitkan lubang mu hyung." Tubuh Wonwoo terhentak kedepan, kaki nya sudah benar benar lemas membuatnya sesekali harus menabrak dinding keramik. Melihat keadaan Wonwoo, Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke gendongan nya lalu menyudutkan nya ke dinding. Wonwoo memekik saat merasakan dingin nya keramik pada punggungnya "ahhh~ ahh Mingyu~" tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat saat Mingyu menjilati nipplenya dengan tangan nya yang terus meremas bokong Wonwoo. "ahhh! Mingyu~ Gyu~"

Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Mingyu setelah pelepasan nya, Mingyu masih terus menggerakan kejantanan nya keluar masuk. "Hyung." Geram Mingyu, "hngh?" Wonwoo hanya menjawab seadanya karena ia sedang asik menjilati leher Mingyu. "aku akan keluar." Mingyu menghentakan kejantanaan nya makin dalam dan mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam lubang Wonwoo. "Wonu hyung." Wonwoo mengangkat kepala nya lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu. "um?" Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanan nya lalu memeluk Wonwoo "hyung aku- aku mencintai mu."

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan bersebelahan aura canggung di antara mereka sangat terlihat jelas, wajah kedua nya terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh kearah sumber suara, mereka dapat melihat Taehyung dengan beberapa orang lain nya disana. Mingyu segera menoleh kearah Wonwoo sedangkan yang di tatap menunduk.

"Hyung- aku akan bergabung dengan mereka. Kau mau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala nya. Mingyu jadi semakin takut di buatnya. _Apa Wonu hyung marah?_ -pikir Mingyu.

"tadi aku melihat Jungkook sedaang ke toilet. Mungkin aku akan berbicara dengan nya."

Gumam Wonwoo hampir tak terdengar oleh Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti lalu berpamitan untuk bergabung dengan Taehyung dan kawan kawan. Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan kearah balkon, ia mengambil minuman yang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Bohong jika Wonwoo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Mingyu tapi ia terlalu takut. Ia takut pilihan nya akan menjadi kesalahan nanti nya. Kalau ia menerima Mingyu, apa orang tua Mingyu akan menerima Wonwoo? Apa mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan? Apa Mingyu benar benar mencintai nya? Atau hanya sementara? Tapi jika Wonwoo menolak Mingyu, semua yang ia miliki saat ini akan hilang, teman, perhatian, adik, partner, musuh, orang yang merepotkan nya, tukang masak nya, si idiot, si tampan bahkan oraang yang menyayanginya lebih dari cara Jihoon menyayanginya pun hilang. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

"aku harus bicara pada Jihoon dan Jungkook. Ya karena Jungkook itu teman Mingyu jadi aku harus tau seperti apa Mingyu."

Wonwoo menyesap sebentar minuman nya sesekali ia melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya walaupun sedang berbicara dengan teman teman nya. Wonwoo tidak mau kehilangan tatapan itu, ia pasti akan lebih menyesal jika menolak Mingyu. Tapi ia harus bertanya pada orang lain agar kepercayaan nya terhadap Mingyu makin kuat.

"Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tersenyum manis dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi dua gelas _blue ocean_ dan dua piring kue. Jungkook duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang masih berdiri lalu menepuk nepuk lantai menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"hyung ada apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah."

Jungkook meengayunkan kaki nya yang menggantung di sela sela pagar balkon. Wonwoo mengambil posisi di sebelah Jungkook lalu meminum bir yang sudah tinggal satu teguk.

"Jungkook- Mingyu itu seperti apa? Apa kau bisa ceritakan semua nya dari kalian masih kecil?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak lalu memasukan potongan kue ke mulutnya.

"mmm- Mingyu ya? Dulu aku baru pindah keluar kota karena appa dipindah kan dari kantor yang di Busan. Saat itu usia ku baru 5 tahun. Saat aku sampai di sana aku tidak mengenal siapapun, tapi ada seseorang anak laki laki yang umurnya satu tahun di atas ku. Dia sangat manis dan baik. Dari dia aku mengenal Mingyu. Mingyu itu sangat hyper aktif, Mingyu itu usil, dia sangat menyebalkan tapi sifatnya berubah saat umurnya 8 tahun, ia jadi sangat dewasa entah karena apa-

Jungkook bernafas sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

-Mingyu itu orang yang baik, ia juga sabar dalam melakukan segala hal, ia selalu mendengarkan kata kata orang tua nya, ia juga pandai, ia selalu dapat peringkat 1 di sekolah nya, dan Mingyu bisa menjaga orang yang ia sayangi dengan baik. Sangat baik."

Wonwoo menoleh lalu menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mingyu kecelakaan saat berumur 14 tahun. ada yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada mu, hyung. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit ini pada siapapun walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin."

Jungkook menyesap _blue ocean_ nya lalu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu pernah kecelakaan? Dia tidak pernah cerita. Aku juga pernah kecelakaan tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana."

Wonwoo berujar santai. Jungkook hanya menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum sendu.

"oh ya hyung, kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"Jungkook merubah ekspresi nya dengan cepat. Wonwoo memakan kue coklatnya.

"Mingyu- menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku."Jungkook menoleh dengan sangat bersemangat.

"kau- serius? Itu keren! Lalu bagaimana? Hyung? Kau terima Mingyu kan?"

Wonwoo menunduk. Wonwoo mengingat sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang lebih jelas, kali ini ia melihat, ia melihat dirinya duduk di kasur bersperei abu abu kaki nya ia tekuk dengan ponsel di telinga nya. Ia tau kisaran umurnya saat itu mungkin 14 atau 13 tahun. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

" _Jungkookie! Mingyu menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku. Astaga."_

" _Hebat! Itu keren hyung. Kau harus menerimanya. Selamat Wonu hyung ku! Jangan lupa traktir aku ya kalau aku kembali ke Changwon."_

Itu sangat jelas. Baru saja Wonwoo ingin bertanya pada Jungkook tapi ia melihat Jungkook tengah menyahut panggilan dari seseorang.

"aku akan pergi sebentar ne hyung. Jangan kemana mana."

Setelah itu Jungkook pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian. Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya. Sepertinya yang ia curigakan selama ini benar. Tapi kenapa di cerita itu Jungkook tidak menyebut nama nya atau pun seseorang selain dia yaang dekat dengan Mingyu, kenapa juga Mingyu tidak mengenalinya padahal jelas jelas Jungkook menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Wonu'.

"hei, kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

.

Mingyu berjalan dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia akan menemui Wonwoo untuk bertanya tentang jawaban atas perasaan nya. Mingyu mematung saat berdiri tidak melihat siapa pun di balkon yang tadi Jungkook beri tau. Mingyu merogoh ponsel di kantung nya lalu men-dial Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo juga tak mengangkat akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk mencari Wonwoo ke kamar kecil.

"Jungkook aku tidak bisa menemukan Wonwoo."

Mingyu menghubungi Jungkook saat ia belum menemukan Wonwoo padahal hampir seluruh penjuru aula ini ia jelajahi dan ia juga sempat kembali ke kamar mereka tapi Wonwoo juga sepertinya belum kembali sama sekali sejak awal mereka pergi. Mingyu mengigit bibir bawah nya gelisah. Kemana Wonwoo nya? Apa Wonwoo pergi karena Mingyu? Tidak mungkin Wonwoo tidak kekanakan seperti itu.

"Mingyu ini gawat!"

Sujeong menubruk tubuh Mingyu tiba tiba membuat Mingyu mendengus kesa. Kenapa sih sahabatnya itu selalu ceroboh di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Mingyu- Wonwoo ada di kamar bersama namja china. Aku lihat tadi hampir se jam yang lalu Wonwoo di tarik paksa lalu setelah nya ia hilang kesadaran. Aku mencari mu dari tadi astaga."

Mingyu menatap kearah Sujeong dengan tatapan kosong.

"kenapa bisa? Hotel ini di sewa hampir seluruh kamar nya juga."

Sujeong mengambil nafas panjang lalu berbisik.

"mereka menggunakan kamar Tzuyu. Aku tak tau tapi aku rasa tadi pagi Tzuyu mengeluh kehilangan kunci kamar nya, bahkan malam ini ia bermalam di kamar ku."

Mingyu segera men'check' daftar kamar lalu segera melesat meninggalkan Sujeong yang terlihat lebih lega saat Mingyu pergi. Mingyu menyusuri lorong tersebut mencari kamar '313' Mingyu menarik nafas dalam lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan santai, ia tidak mau sampai lelaki yang ada di dalam sana curiga. Lelaki di dalam sana adalah Junhui. Dan benar saja pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki laki dengan celana jeans yang menggantung di pinggulnya tanpa atasan. Sebelum laki laki itu sempat menutup pintu kamarnya, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu mendorong nya menjauh dari pintu.

"Hey Kim Mingyu jangan ganggu milik ku."

Mingyu dengan santai melayangkan bogeman ke wajah lelaki itu. Nafas Mingyu memburu saat melihat Wonwoo dengan lakban hitam menutupi mulutnya, tubuh telanjang nya yang penuh dengan luka, air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata rubah nya, tangan nya yang di ikat dan segala macam _mainan_ melekat di tubuh ringkih itu. Mingyu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Junhui baru saja bangun dari jatuh nya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu kembali melayangkan bogeman ke arah wajah Junhui dan tentu saja mendapat balasan dari Junhui. Mingyu menendang perut Junhui dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyeret Junhui ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci Junhui di sana.

"hyung." Mingyu segera melepas ikatan tali pada tangan Wonwoo dan lakban yang menutup bibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu- sakit."

Lirih Wonwoo saat lakban itu berhasil terlepas dari bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung melepas satu persatu _mainan_ yang melekat di tubuh Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan nya. Ia memeluk namja kurus itu dengan sangat erat, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu melilitkan selimut pada tubuh Wonwoo dan memungut satu persatu baju Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponsel nya menghubungi bagian keamanan di hotel tersebut. Setelah bagian keamanan datang Mingyu memilih membawa Wonwoo pergi ke kamar hotel mereka dan menyerahkan semuanya pada bagian keamanan

"kau akan baik baik saja hyung."

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Wonwoo takut kehilangan Mingyu. Ia pasti akan kehilangan seseorang yang melindungi nya. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di ranjang mereka. Lalu Mingyu segera beranjak membuka jas nya dan menggulung lengan nya lalu mencuci tangan nya dan mengambil kotak obat. Mingyu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Wonwoo lalu mulai mengobati luka luka di tubuh Wonwoo tanpa menyadari yang lebih tua tengah meneteskan air matanya.

"Mingyu- soal yang kau bilang tadi sore-"

"hyung. Jika kau belum biaa menjawab aku akan menunggu tidak perlu di bahas sekarang kau sedang sakit."

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawah nya menahan isakan mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Mingyu."

Tak ada jawaban dan Wonwoo sangat kecewa akan hal itu. Saat Mingyu beralih ke pipi Wonwoo untuk mengobati luka di sana, Mingyu membeku melihat Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya tengah menangis tanpa suara. Tangan Mingyu terulur mengelus pipi Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu sedang menatap nya lembut.

"jangan menangis."Wonwoo makin terisak saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang sebenarnya sangat menenangkan.

"Mingyu-ya, saranghae."

Wonwoo memeluk erat leher Mingyu. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan mengecup pundak telanjang Wonwoo.

"nado Wonu hyung."

.

Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuh nya lalu meraba tempat di sebelahnya. Saat merasa di sebelah nya tidak ada orang Wonwoo menbuka matanya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak merasakan sakit dan luka nya juga sudah mengering. Wonwoo mengedarkan matanya mencari Mingyu namun ia tidak dapat menemui siapapun disana. Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi dan ia baru sadar kalau memang kamar ini telah rapih dan hanya ada ia seorang di kamar itu.

"Min- gyu?"

Wonwoo hendak keluar namun ia takut bertemu dengan Junhui. Saat daun pintu turun Wonwoo segera memundurkan tubuhnya. Dan Mingyu muncul dari balik pintu tangan nya menyuruh Wonwoo kembali ke tempat tidur. Dan Wonwoo laangsung menurutinya. Saat pintunya terbuka lebar ia bisa melihat Mingyu dengan rak dorong dengan makan di atas nya. Mingyu menutup pintuk kamar hotel mereka lalu mendorong rak itu ke sebelah Wonwoo daan menurunkan makan makanan nya ke kasur. Ada 5 potong ayam goreng, dua mangkuk ramen, dua buah apel, sebotol besar air mineral dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"selamat pagi sayang."

Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo memerah, ia benar benar belum terbiasa dengan panggilan sayang dari Mingyu. Tapi ia suka itu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu membalas kecupan bibir Mingyu.

"ayo makan." Mingyu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo dan mulai memakan ramen nya.

"Mingyu- besok aku mau ke kampus. Mau izin untuk pergi ke Anyang hari rabu." Mingyu mengangguk.

"besok aku antar sekalian aku mau traktir teman teman mu makan ayam. Di rumah saja tapi."

Wonwoo yang sedang asik dengan ramen dan ayam nya menoleh menatap Mingyu, bukan nya kemarin Mingyu mengeluh kalau uang tabungan nya berkurang 50% tapi sekarang malah mau mentraktir teman teman nya.

"tapi kenapa mau traktir mereka?" Mingyu menujukan cengiran nya.

"kan kita sekarang pacaran jadi harus dirayakan."

Wonwoo tergelak. "seperti anak SMA saja." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Wonu sayang gyu." Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Gyu juga sayang Wonu."

 **TBC**

22 march 2017

 **Akkkkkk kelarrrrrrr**

 **Buat guest aks kasih nih yang di kamar mandi**

 **Meanie nya udah jadian ya everybadeh**

 **Giliran rated 15+ nya cepet ya :)))**

 **Buat RoseAsiatica thanks banget saran nyaa bebs aku benar benar pusing sebenernya baca plot aku sendiri tuh kadang kadang.. lope yu unchh**

 **Udah ah cingcong mulu deh aku nya**

 **Review15++ langsung update besok nya**

 **Lop you reader-deul**

 **See you on next chapter..**

 **Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9: show off

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi pagi nya lalu segera keluar kamar mandi untuk mencari baju. Disana masih ada Mingyu yang berbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang nya yang di tutupi selimut.

"ish."

Wonwoo bergidik melihat Mingyu tengah sibuk dengan xBox. Wonwoo berjalan cepat kearah TV kamar mereka lalu mematikan TV yang masih tersambung dengan xBox. Mingyu merengut melihat Wonwoo bersedekap di depan TV.

"Mandi! Kau- ish. Mandi Gyu astaga kau sangat bau."

Mingyu menggeleng malas lalu meraih ponsel nya yang ada di meja nakas. Wonwoo mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kekasih nya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Masa hanya karena Wonwoo tidak mau menemani Mingyu main game dia ngambek dan tidak mau mandi. Dengan kesal yang lebih tua mengambil sebuah tub berisi gel lalu membalur kan ke luka nya yang belum sembuh dengan sempurna. Sedangkan Mingyu tengah mengendus ngendus tubuhnya sendiri.

"aku tidak bau sayang." Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menggunakan baju yang baru ia ambil dari lemari. Melihat Wonwoo menggunakan celana super pendek dan sweater yang bahkan mengenggelamkan celana pendek nya itu membuat Mingyu mendengus.

"kau akan ke kampus menggunakan celana itu?"

Wonwoo benar benar kesal sekarang. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Mingyu lalu menarik namja tan itu agar bangun dari posisi tidur nya. Mingyu memasang wajah memelas saat Wonwoo berhasil membuatnya turun dari kasur.

"mandi!"

"cium?" Mingyu menunjuk bibirnya lalu dengan cepat Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu. "cepat mandi aku mau masak. Tutupi _dia_ astaga." Wonwoo melenggang pergi keluar kamar sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo. _Ternyata Wonu hyung kalau marah lucu_ -pikir Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo sedang asik dengan ikan tuna kalengan kesukaan Mingyu, pagi ini ia berniat memasak sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mencampurkan tuna, roti yang di potong kecil kecil, keju dan telur lalu di bentuk bulat bulat.

Wonwoo menata masakan nya di meja makan. Ada ikan tuna yang entah Wonwoo buat apa lalu ada dua rol kimbap dan susu low fat kesukaan Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah duduk manis sambil tersenyum bangga melihat hasil masakan nya. Sesekali Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang. _Mingyu lama sekali sih_ -pikir Wonwoo.

"sayang- maaf aku lama- wah kau masak apa? Kelihatan nya enak."

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Mingyu. Mingyu dudu di depan Wonwoo lalu mengambil seroll kimbap dan bola bola tuna buatan Wonwoo. "apa ini namanya?"

Wonwoo menunjukan cengiran lalu menggeleng. "coba saja. Itu ada ikan tuna nya." Wonwoo berkedip membuat Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengigit bola bola tuna itu dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"ini enak. Ya ampun kau sangat manis hyung."

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo lalu tergelak sebentar dan melanjutkan makan nya membuat Wonwoo tidak yakin kalau masakan nya enak. "masakan ku benar benar enak kan Gyu?"

"ini enak sayang. Sangat enak. Tapi kau benar benar terlihat baru belajar masak. Paduan roti, tuna, keju dan telur ini seperti makanan coba coba."

Wonwoo menunduk malu. "memang aku coba coba." Wonwoo menggigit kimbap nya. Wonwoo masih memasang senyum kecilnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mingyu. "Mingyu aku akan ke kampus agak sore saja. Sekarang aku punya rencana lain. Bersama mu." Wonwoo menampilkan senyum usil nya membuat Mingyu menatap heran kearah Wonwoo. _Sepertinya ada yang Wonu hyung rencanakan._ -pikir Mingyu.

.

"kita mau bertemu siapa?"

Mingyu masih mengikuti Wonwoo yang sedang celingak celinguk dari awal memasuki café. Saat menemukan seorang namja berambut panjang Wonwoo melambaikan tangan nya. Lalu menarik Mingyu ke arah namja berambut panjang itu.

"annyeong Jeonghan hyung."

Wonwoo menyapa Jeonghan sambil memeluk erat lengan Mingyu. Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya. "eh- Wonwoo. Umm- phobia mu sudah sembuh?" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengambil duduk di depan Jeonghan. Mereka tengah menikmati kopi mereka dengan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang terlarut dalam perbincaangan mereka sedangkan Mingyu yang terlarut dengan pikiran nya sendiri. _Kenapa Wonu hyung jadi memamerkan ku pada teman nya? Apa sebegitu senang nya?_ -Pikir Mingyu sambil menyesap kopinya.

Mata Mingyu membulat saat melihat Jisoo masuk ke kopi ia melirik Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan obrolan nya bersama Jeonghan. Mingyu menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan tidak suka sedangkan Jisoo menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ji-Jisoo?" gagap Wonwoo. "Jisoo! Duduk. Wah kalian sudah saling kenal?" Wonwoo merasakan rangkulan pada pundak nya, ia menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Wonwoo. "bersikap lah seperti tadi. Ia tidak akan melakukan apapun, ada aku di sini." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar nya lalu mengangguk semangat. Mingyu meengecup keningnya.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Tanya Jeonghan dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Wonwoo tersenyum lucu. _Sial Wonwoo sangat manis_ -pikir Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu ia menggapai tangan Wonwoo. "Aku mengajak Wonu hyung malam ini. Iya kan sayang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat lalu memeluk lengan Mingyu erat. "oh ya Jisoo-ya. Kenalkan ini Mingyu, kekasih ku." Jisoo memandang tidak percaya. _Tidak mungkin_ -pikir Jisoo. Melihat tatapan itu Wonwoo segera menunjukan senyum manisnya. Harusnya ia tidak takut dari awal tapi gara gara si Jun sialan itu Wonwoo jadi merasakan ketakutan itu lagi untung ada Mingyu.

"kalian sangat manis astaga!"

Jeonghan mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo. "oh iya hyung. Aku dan Mingyu akan pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Aku duluan ya." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Jeonghan. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu keluar dari café itu.

"sayang. Aku kan tidak mau ke rumah sakit."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo menyudutkan Mingyu di mobil _mereka_. "kalau begitu hubungi teman teman yeoja mu. Ajak mereka makan siang hari ini juga. Di mall." Mingyu menatap heran kearah Wonwoo. _Ada apa sih dengan Wonu hyung_ -pikir Mingyu.

"Tapi kan ini masih jam 10 pagi sayang. Lagi pula buat apa sih? Memang kau mau bertemu dengan mereka? mereka sangat banyak, Aku ingatkan saja."

Mingyu tersenyum sombong membuat Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang."

.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah restauran di mall, Wonwoo merengut kesal melihat semua orang yang ada di meja panjang itu bahkan ada beberapa yang memilih meja nya sendiri. Yang membuat Wonwoo jengah adalah kenapa semua wanita wanita itu akrab dengan Mingyu _nya_. Oke, Wonwoo lupa 25+ yeoja ini adalah teman dekat Mingyu. Lalu yang tidak dekat sebanyak apa? Disana ada Tzuyu, Sujeong, Nayoung dan masih banyak lagi.

"aku benar benar kenyang melihat mereka makan sambil cekikikan." Gerutu Wonwoo kesal. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh ramen dan ayang goreng kesukaan nya.

"aku bilang juga apa. Jangan kan kau. Aku saja yang teman mereka malas."

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Wonwoo. Sujeong dan Tzuyu memekik senang melihat nya begitu juga beberapa yeoja lain, ada beberapa juga yang memandang Wonwoo tak suka. _Saatnya pamer Mingyu_ -pikir Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tersenyum. Wonwoo menepuk pipi Mingyu lalu merengek minta suapi dan dengan senang hati Mingyu menyuapi Wonwoo. Dan kali ini Wonwoo juga ikut ngerumpi bersama beberapa yeoja.

"Wonu-ya. Lihat Nayoung, sepertinya dia cemburu."

Bisik Seolhyun pada Wonwoo lalu terkekeh pelan, Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Nayoung. "Nayoung nuna. Tidak makan eoh?" teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo lalu mengerutkan keningnya. _Kenapa Wonu hyung jadi tengil begini? Astaga untung aku sayang._ -pikir Mingyu.

Sudah puas menggoda teman teman yeoja Mingyu. Wonwoo dan Mingyu akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kampus Wonwoo. Sepanjang jalan Wonwoo hanya membaca novel sedangkan Mingyu fokus dengan jalanan Seoul yang kebetulan sedang sering macet.

"Gyu. Nanti malam jadi mengajak teman teman ku kerumah?"

Mingyu menoleh sebentar, mengecup bibir Wonwoo lalu kembali fokus pada acar menyetirnya. Wonwoo membetulkan posisi kacamata bulat nya sambil menatap Mingyu penasaran karena Mingyu belum juga menjawab pertanyaan nya. Wonwoo melepas celana bahan nya menyisakan celana pendek nya lalu menaikan kaki nya ke tempat nya duduk, ia melipat kaki nya dan duduk menghadap Mingyu.

"aku menunggu jawaban mu Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu menoleh, mata nya membulat melihat paha mulus Wonnwoo terpampang di depan matanya. Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya dari balik kacamata bulat nya itu. Tiba tiba sesuatu kotor terlintas di kepala Mingyu. _Bagaimana jika Wonu hyung jadi kitten? Dengan telinga kucing dan butt plug. Oh astaga itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan._ -pikir Mingyu, lamunan Mingyu tersadar saat Wonwoo menepuk pipinya sendiri lalu menggaruk lembut pipinya yang memerah. Rasanya Mingyu ingin mimisan detik ini juga.

"Mingyu~ jawab~" Wonwoo merengek malas lalu mengusakan wajah nya ke dada Mingyu membuat kacamata nya hampir terjatuh beberapa kali.

"iya sayang. Nanti malam kita ajak teman teman mu kerumah."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang lalu mencium bibir Mingyu, matanya terpejam. Mingyu melirik mobil mobil lain yang sudah mulai melaju. Ia melepaskan ciuman Wonwoo. "Hyung, kau bisa menyetir? mau mencoba sesuatu?" Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo pindah ke bangkunya dengan posisi bokong kecil Wonwoo berada diantara paha Mingyu dan memegang stir sedangkan Mingyu akan memegang kendali pedal pedal.

"apa ini baik baik saja?"

Wonwoo mulai fokus dengan jalanan jantungnya berdegup. Ia agak takut sebenarnya. "kalau kita sehati pasti baik baik saja." Mingyu tergelak. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan lancar dengan Wonwoo yang beberapa kali histeris.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Mingyu saat mobil mereka sudah terpakir rapih di parkiran kampus Wonwoo. Mingyu melepas kacamata Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, pipi yang lebih tua memerah melihat Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Tangan Mingyu mengelus paha Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo lalu melumat nya dengan cepat. Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu, lumatan Mingyu kali ini benar benar terburu buru membuat Wonwoo beberapa kali tersedak liurnya sendiri.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Wonwoo tersentak dan segera melepas ciuman nya dengan Mingyu. Wajah nya memerah melihat Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang tengah tersenyum menggoda. Wonwoo membuka kaca mobil sedangkan Mingyu mengancingi kancing kemeja nya yang tadi sempat lepas karena tindakan nya sendiri.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya melihat Wonwoo yang masih betah di pangkuan Mingyu. Sekarang bahkan Wonwoo membalikan badan nya menghadap Mingyu.

"kita tidak melakukan apa apa. Kalau kalian sudah memberikan surat izin Wonu hyung cepat naik. Aku ingin traktir kalian."

Jihoon dan Seungkwan saling bertukar pandangan. "ada apa sampai traktir traktir?"

"aku dan Mingyu resmi pacaran."

"Apa?!"

.

Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan sedang asik dengan gossip mereka sedangkan Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Hansol sedang asik dengan xBox Mingyu sebenarnya mereka semua sedang menunggu makan malam mereka datang. Para namja manis itu telah memesan segudang makanan dan minuman. Pizza, jajangmyeon, sup ayam, ayam goreng, soda sampai wine dan sampanye mereka pesan. Mingyu sudah mengeluh uang habis tapi ia malah tidak beranjak dari depan TV sama sekali saat kekasihnya sedang sibuk menyebutkan apa saja yang mau di beli. Sebenarnya uang di tabungan Mingyu sudah bertambah karena rumah makan nya baru saja mengeluarkan menu baru dan itu membuat Mingyu dengan mudah mendapatkan keuntungan lebih banyak, belum lagi tiga pasien nya yang membayar nya dengan tambahan bonus 25% karena Mingyu melakukan pelayanan yang sangat sopan dan baik.

"kemana mereka semua? Aku sudah lapar."

Seungkwan mengelus perut nya begitupun Wonwoo yang mulai mengeluh lapar. Tidak lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi dan tiga namja itu berlari keluar dengan semangat. Saat mereka kembali Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Hansol menghentikan acara main game nya sejenak lalu ikut menyerbu makanan yang baru sampai itu. Di tengah acara makan mereka Seungkwan mengeluarkan sebuah cd film romantis -kata Seungkwan dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam sambil menikmati film tersebut. Wonwoo yang bersandar di dada Mingyu dengan Mingyu yang memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dari belakang dan sesekali meneguk sampanye langsung dari botolnya.

"kau tidak boleh terlalu sering minum Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menahan tangaan Mingyu yang hampir saja kembali meneguk sampanye nya. "apa pekerjaan mu membuat mu stress sampai minum sebanyak itu?" Mingyu menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"aku menyukai rasanya. Bukan karena aku stress, hyung."

"tapi-" Mingyu meletakan jari telunjuk nya di bibirnya sendiri lalu menunjuk dua pasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya. "kau mau coba?" manik yang lebih muda menatap dalam manik Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu, Mingyu mengisi mulut nya dengan sampanye, tangan nya menarik lembut tengkuk Wonwoo lalu mencium bibir Wonwoo, memindahkan sampanye dari mulutnya ke mulut kekasih manis nya itu. Wonwoo naik kepangkuan Mingyu saat ciuman mereka memanas, Mingyu mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Wonwoo dan melepas ciuman nya membuat Wonwoo mendesah kecewa dan kembali menarik tengkuk Mingyu, memaksa Mingyu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka tadi.

"ahh!" Wonwoo menggeliat saat mendengar desahan Jihoon, pipi Wonwoo memerah malu.

"Mingyu-ya aku pinjam kamar." Mingyu hanya mengancungkan jempol nya sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk bergerak di atas bibir Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo mempereteli kancing kemeja Mingyu setelahnya ciuman Wonwoo turun ke dada Mingyu. Wonwoo mendesah malas saat Mingyu mencubit nipplenya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "ayo kita ke dapur." Bisik Mingyu, ia membopong Wonwoo di pundaknya membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget, sebelah tangan Mingyu menarik sebuah kantung tidur. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka di dapur.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mereka Wonwoo langsung jatuh tertidur. Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan seseorang menggendongnya, ia membuka matanya lalu melihat Mingyu yang baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, Mingyu tersenyum lalu berbisik 'tidurlah' tanpa berpikir dua kali Wonwoo melanjutkan tidur nya.

.

"Aaaa!"

Wonwoo dan Jihoon bangun dari tidur mereka dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"ada apa sih Seungkwanie? Badan ku masih sakit semua."

"Iya Jihoon, badan ku juga."

Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan bertukar pandangan.

"Aaaa!"

Sedangkan keadaan pasangan mereka di bawah.

"cepat Hansol!"

Mingyu tengah merenggangkan ototnya, tubuhnya sudah di balut oleh kaos dan celana trening ia juga sudah siap dengan sepatunya. "Hansol belum selesai membereskan ruang tamu?" Soonyoung mengelap keringat nya padahal ia baru pemanasan.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"KWON SOONYOUNG!"

"CHOI HANSOLLL!"

Hansol berlari keluar dari rumah Mingyu. "ayo hyung-deul kita harus segera pergi." Hansol menarik tangan Mingyu dan Soonyoung. "sayang aku lari pagi dulu!" teriak Mingyu lalu lari keluar pekarangan rumah mereka.

Kembali ke kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie hyung. Itu bajumu, cepat pakai bajumu lalu ambil baju ku lalu kita tinggal Wonu hyung disini biar nanti saat Mingyu hyung sampai ia di makan habis."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melihat Jihoon yang tengah menggunakan bajunya. "jahat~ lagi pula hari ini aku dan Mingyu akan pergi ke Anyang." Seungkwan menoleh kearah Wonwoo. "ke Anyang? Kapan? Mau bulan madu?"

"bukan. Aku mau kerumah orang tua Mingyu. Mereka sedang merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan orang tua Mingyu. Tapi aku bingung kenapa Mingyu mengajak berangkat hari ini padahal acaranya hari Jumat malam dan kita naik mobil." Wonwoo menggumam bingung.

"mungkin Mingyu mau mengajak mu bermalam di suatu tempat dulu. Berdua." Jihoon datang dengan tas, baju Seungkwan dan ponsel Mingyu. Jihoon mengunci kamar Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mendelik horror. Seungkwan segera menggapai bajunya dan menggunakan nya. Jihoon membisikan sesuatu pada Seungkwan lalu Seungkwan segera membuka lemari Wonwoo dan mencari sesuatu. Wonwoo mendelik melihat Seungkwan mengambil sweater baru Wonwoo yang waktu itu ia beli bersama Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Sweater berwarna kuning lembut yang akan membuat Wonwoo tenggelam.

"Wonu-ya. Mingyu itu sangat baik pada mu benar?" Wonwoo mengangguk, itu memang benar adanya. Mingyu baik.

"kau sudah memberi apa untuk Mingyu?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "entahlah kalau soal hubungan 'itu' aku rasa itu hubungan umum." Jihoon menjentikan jari nya lalu berseru 'itu betul'. Seungkwan memberikan sweater yang dia ambil tadi dan menyuruh Wonwoo menggunakan nya. Seungkwan juga menata rambut lembut milik Wonwoo dan memasangkan kacamata Wonwoo. Sedangkan Jihoon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya. Wonwoo mendelik melihat bando telinga kucing yang di pasangkan di kepalanya dan barang kedua membuat Wonwoo menaikan selimutnya.

"i-itu butt plug kan?"

Jihoon dan Seungkwan mengangguk semangat dan memberikan nya pada Wonwoo agar Wonwoo bisa memakainya sendiri. "tapikan hari ini-" "ini hanya untuk di jadikan koleksi foto di ponsel Mingyu. Kau mau kan Wonu-ya? Demi Mingyu." Bujuk Jihoon. Wonwoo menghela nafas berat lalu memasang butt plug. Iya benar kata Jihoon ini demi Mingyu. Jun saja pernah melakukan itu pada nya. Kenapa harus ragu kalau menggunakan nya untuk Mingyu.

"nah sekarang keluar dari selimut kita mulai pemotretan."

.

Mingyu orang yang sampai pertama, ia langsung berjalan kedapur dan menenggak air dengan rakus. Mingyu menoleh saat mendengar suara langkag kaki. "hey sayang. Kenapa wajah mu memerah hm?" Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan nya. "aniya. Kita berangkat kapan?" Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Mingyu.

"setelah aku mandi. Aku akan mandi kau siapkan baju ya? Ajak teman teman mu makan aku sudah menyuruh Hansol beli sandwich." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan nya dari Mingyu.

"oh ya sayang."

Wonwoo membalikan badan nya saat Mingyu kembali memanggil nya. "aku sudah pesankan kamar hotel di incheon untuk nanti malam."

Wonwoo mengangguk malu. "jangan lupa buka galeri ponsel mu nanti malam." Gumam Wonwoo namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu menatap penasaran.

 **TBC**

26 March 2017

 **Akkkkkk ganyangka 15+ nya cepet bangetttt**

 **Maap terlambat sehariii**

 **Sekarang 20++ ahhh ehehehehe**

 **Ini ga rated dulu yaa..**

 **Chapter depan ada kok.. tenang ajaaa..**

 **Review juseyooo**

 **See you on next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: On The Way to Anyang

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing masing. Wonwoo tengah membaca novel baru nya sambil sesekali meminum _ice coffee_ nya sedangkan Mingyu tengah fokus dengan jalanan. Ini sudah hampir dua jam mereka tidak membuka suara hanya beberapa kali melakukan ciuman manis. Wonwoo masih betah dengan kegiatan sedangkan Mingyu mulai bosan karena Wonwoo tidak berbicara apapun hanya ada alunan lagu kesukaan Wonwoo.

"sayang. Di belakang itu ada tas hitam. Itu isinya apa? aku belum pernah lihat. Aku juga tidak merasa kau membelinya waktu itu"

Sontak Wonwoo menutup buku nya lalu menatap horror tas tersebut. Bagaimana Mingyu bisa begitu teliti? Wonwoo harus jawab apa? Semua baju mereka di tempatkan di koper yang sama. Barang barang lain juga masuk di satu koper besar itu. Tiba tiba wajah namja Boo itu terbayang di kepala Wonwoo.

"oh! Itu punya Seungkwan mungkin tertinggal. Um! Mingyu aku pinjam ponsel mu, boleh?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka galeri ponsel Mingyu. Wajah Wonwoo memerah melihatnya, _bagaimana reaksi Mingyu saat melihat nya? Yaampun_ -Wonwoo mengetuk ngetuk ponsel Mingyu ke keningnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat fotonya sendiri akhirnya men'scroll' isi galeri Mingyu sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto Mingyu yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat alat yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Mingyu, ini saat kau kecelakaan ya?"

Wonwoo menunjukan foto itu ke arah Mingyu. Lalu di jawab dengan anggukan dan deheman lembut oleh Mingyu.

"ini saat kau berumur 14 tahun kan? Tidak berubah ya." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"sebenarnya itu satu hari sebelum umur ku 15 tahun. Aku koma sampai 20 juli." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"ohya? Berarti sadar di hari yang sama." Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"aku juga saat itu sedang koma karena kecelakaan. Aku sadar tanggal 20 juli. Dan aku tidak ingat apapun."

Dan detik selanjutnya Mingyu tersadar akan sesuatu. "hyung saat aku sadar aku ada di Changwon. Orangtua ku bilang kebetulan kami sedang berada di Changwon tapi anehnya saat aku mau kembali ke Anyang aku seperti pindahan bahkan eomma ku sampai menangis tersedu sedu."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti. "kau tidak bertanya pada eommonim?"

"eomma akan marah kalau aku tanya. Dia juga akan menangis tersedu sedu kalau mengingat itu. Jadi aku tidak bertanya lagi. Kata eomma percuma, ingatan ku tidak bisa kembali."

Wonwoo mengangguk lucu sambil menggumam 'umm'

"kalau hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Mingyu.

"kalau aku. Aku koma, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya tapi kata Jihoon aku di pindahkan kerumah sakit Seoul saat itu dan itulah yang membuat aku bertemu dengan Jihoon. Saat aku sadar Jihoon bilang aku akan menjadi teman nya. Saat itu aku bingung, aku tidak tau harus percaya atau tidak pada Jihoon. Jihoon bilang wajah ku tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali hanya sekarang aku lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi dari pada dulu. Saat aku keluar rumah sakit aku menjadi teman Jihoon dan begitu terus sampai saat ini. Oh iya! Dulu juga aku di rawat di Changwon. Mingyu-ya apa dulu kita saling kenal?"

Kalimat terakhir Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap dalam mata Wonwoo.

"Mingyu nanti kau salah masuk tol kalau menatap ku seperti itu."

Dengan cepat Mingyu kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya dan fokus pada jalanan. "aku harap eomma akan menerima hubungan kita, hyung. Hanya itu harapan ku saat ini." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, tangan nya meraih kepala Mingyu lalu ia mengecup lembut kepala Mingyu.

"aku tau kau dengar tentang eomma yang melarang ku berhubungan dengan namja _lagi_. Tapi yang aku bingung adalah aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan namja sebelum nya dan namja yang membuat aku mengakui kalau aku penyuka sesama adalah kau."

.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya saat baru memasuki hotel. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang sangat gelisah akhirnya ia menghampiri Mingyu. Ia memeluk Mingyu yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Wonwoo mengelus dada Mingyu bermaksud menenangkan namja itu. Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu mengecup tangan mungil itu. Wonwoo membalikan tubuh Mingyu. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu dan bergumam 'gwenchana' dengan sangat lembut.

"mandilah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Mingyu. Besok kita cari jalan keluarnya ok?"

Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukaan nya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Ponsel Mingyu bergetar. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lemas saat tau itu panggilan masuk dari eomma nya. 'angkatlah' bisik Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo mengelus rambut Mingyu yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Wonwoo.

"Hallo."

" _kau boleh bawa namja itu. Eomma ingin melihat nya. Jika eomma tidak suka padanya jangan harap kau akan kembali ke Seoul bersama nya."_

"Ya eomma."

" _dan yang paling penting asal usul nya harus jelas."_

"Ya." Jawab Mingyu ragu.

"eomma kalo aku boleh tau, kenapa eomma tidak menyetujui berhubungan dengan namja lagi?"

" _karena hanya ada satu namja yang eomma setujui. Dan dia- ck sudah lah eomma sangat menyayangi nya tapi kau bahkan melupakan nya."_

"aku melupakan siapa?"

" _sudahlah berusaha buat Eomma tertarik dengan kekasih mu. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Eomma menyayangi mu."_

"hm. Aku juga menyayangi eomma.

Mingyu memasukan ponsel nya ke saku celana nya. "aku malas mandi." Gumam Mingyu lemas.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar. Kau mau aku buatkan minum dulu?" Mingyu menggeleng. Ia menyudutkan yang lebih tua ke dinding lalu melumat habis bibir yang lebih tua. Dengan cepat Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan wajah memerah ia berujar, "a-aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia segera menggapai ponsel nya, ia ingat tadi pagi Wonwoo bilang jangan lupa buka galeri ponsel nya malam ini. Apa yang ada di galeri nya? Mingyu mengambil sekaleng bir dan menenggak nya perlahan sambil mulai membuka galeri ponselnya.

 _Spruss_

Mingyu menyemburkan bir dalam mulutnya saat ia melihat beberapa foto Wonwoo di ponselnya. Mingyu meneguk kasar ludah nya. _Astaga astaga aku tidak bisa melihat nya. Tapi aku mau. Aku harus melihat nya._ -heboh Mingyu dalam hati. Dan jari nya yang bergetar membuka salah satu foto Wonwoo itu. Foto pertama adalah Wonwoo yang tengah duduk menyamping memperlihatkan paha mulus nya dan butt plug yang terselip diantara bongkahan kenyal nya.

"astaga apa apaan ini. Aku tidak bisa berkedip. Darimana Wonu hyung mendapatkan butt plug itu astaga dia sangat manis."

Mingyu beralih ke foto foto selanjutnya sambil menyesap bir nya sampai sebuah foto yang membuat Mingyu menggeram rendah. Foto dimana Wonwoo menungging di atas kasur dengan tangan Wonwoo yang meremat sprei dan wajah memerah sempurna. Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya ia benar benar tegang sekarang dan Wonwoo masih di kamar mandi-

"Ming?"

Mata Mingyu melebar melihat Wonwoo merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang seperti di foto tadi. Wonwoo menjilati telinga Mingyu jari lentiknya mempreteli kemeja Mingyu. Mingyu bernafas berat saat Wonwoo mulai menjilati dada nya dan tangan Wonwoo yang kini beralih ke celana Mingyu. Wonwoo mendesah lirih saat Mingyu meremas bokong nya.

"siapa yang mengajari mu sayang, hm?"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat Wonwoo mulai mengoral kejantanan nya. "Jihoonie~" Wonwoo menggenggam kejantanan milik sang dominan dan menjilat nya. "umhh~ Gyu tidak suka?" setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu dengan nada polos dan tatapan polos yang menghujam mata Mingyu, Wonwoo memasukan kejantanan Mingyu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap nya kuat membuat Mingyu mengerang.

"aku suka sayang. Sangat suka."

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ke pangkuan nya lalu melepas butt plug yang menyumbat lubang Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu beralih melepas sweater Wonwoo. Mingyu menjilati nipple Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo _nya_ mengrang lirih. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu agar berbaring. "Wonu tau Gyu lelah."

Wonwoo menyelipakan kejantanan Mingyu diantara bongkahan kenyal nya dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat Mingyu mengerang keras. Sedangkan Wonwoo terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menatap Mingyu yang tengaha memejamkan matanya merasakan kejantanan nya di apit bongkahan kenyal milik Wonwoo. "Wonu masukan boleh?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "tidak. Aku masih mau bermain dengan kucing manis ku. Kemari jongkok di depan wajah ku." Pipi Wonwoo merona. Wonwoo baru saja akan menggunakan butt plug nya, "jangan. Tidak usah gunakam butt plug nya, aku ingin menjilati lubang kucing kecilku." Tidak mau di suruh dua kali Wonwoo segera berjongkok di depan wajah Mingyu.

"eunghh~"

Wonwoo mencengkram erat kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan nya saat Mingyu mulai menjilati lubangnya. Wajah Wonwoo memanas merasakan lidah Mingyu menusuk nusuk holenya, Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar lubang Wonwoo lebih dekat dengan mulutnya.

"heungh~ anghh~ Gyuh~"

Lirih Wonwoo saat lidah Mingyu terhisap masuk ke dalam hole nya. "eunghh~ Gyu~" Wonwoo mendesah lembut merasakan lidah Mingyu tidak henti hentinya menggoda lubang nya. "hm?" gumam Mingyu.

"berbaringlah sayang."

Wonwoo berbaring di sebelah Mingyu, kini Mingyu yang menindih Wonwoo, ia menjilat tiap jengkal tubuh mulus Wonwoo.

"Jun pernah melakukan ini pada mu? Dia pernah menyuruh mu menjadi _kitten_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lemas saat Mingyu memilin nipplenya dan lidah nya terus menjilati telinga Wonwoo. "kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa? Dia tidak mukin membiarkan mu diam kan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mengangguk. "ma-masterh? Unghh Gyu nghh~" Wonwoo menekan kepala Mingyu yang tengah menghisap lehernya kuat. "master? Itu kasar menurutku. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggil aku dengan sebutan _daddy_? Dan aku suka posisi sex pertama kita bagaimana kalau kita ulang posisi itu?"

"daddy?"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah melihat smirk sang kekasih. Ia hanya mampu pasrah saat Mingyu menggendongnya dan menduduki nya di atas laci yang cukup besar. Wonwoo membenarkan posisi duduk nya dan dengan tangan gemetar ia memegang bahu Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan nya dan sebelahnya lagi untuk menahan tubuh nya. Mingyu menjilati telinga Wonwoo.

"kau ingat harus memamggilku apa kan _baby_?"

Wonwoo meremat pundak Mingyu. " _daddy_." Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar Wonwoo memanggil nya dengan malu malu. "jangan mendesah terlalu keras nanti terdengar keluar."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah saat Mingyu mulai memasukan kejantanan nya perlahan kedalam lubangnya.

"a-anghh daddy~" Wonwoo menunduk melihat bagaimana proses Mingyu melakukan nya dan itu membuat Wonwoo lemas.

"Anghh ohh~ daddyh~ anghh~"

Wonwoo melebarkan paha nya saat Mingyu mulai mengeluar masukan kejantanaan nya dari lubang nya. Tubuh Wonwoo bersandar pada dinding dengan sebelah tangan nya yang berusaha merendam suara nya. Mingyu terus menggerakan kejantaan nya sambil terus melihat ekspresi manis kucing kecilnya itu.

"astaga manis nya kucing ku."

Mingyu memilin nipple Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mencoba melepas tangan Mingyu dari nipplenya namun tetap menyuarakan desahan nikmat. Wonwoo meremat bahu Mingyu dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Mingyu.

"ahh daddy~ kemarilah~"

Mingyu merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo lalu di sambut oleh jilatan Wonwoo pada bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak bertahan lama dengan kegiatan menjilatnya karena Mingyu menghatam titik terdalam nya membuat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar dan mengeluarkan carian nya tepat di perut nya sediri.

"ohh daddyhh~ cukuph~ Wonu lelah~"

Rengek Wonwoo karena Mingyu belum juga berhenti menggerakan kejantanan nya dan lagi lagi Wonwoo harus memekik keras saat merasakan hentakan Mingyu dan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya.

"uhh daddy~ chu~"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Wonwoo, hanya ciuman manis tanpa nafsu. Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanan nya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo, melepas bando telinga kucing dari kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman nya.

"aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung. Sangat."

"aku juga sangat menyayangi mu, Mingyu"

Wonwoo membalas pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, apapun keputusan eomma nanti aku akan tetap bersama mu hyung."

.

Jumat pagi, Mingyu terbangun karena dering ponsel nya, ia segera menggapai ponselnya lalu melihat panggilan masuk dan segera mengangkatnya.

"hallo appa.

" _Mingyu, kau sedang dimana?"_

"aku baru bangun. Aku sudah di incheon dari malam kamis. Ada apa appa?"

" _bersama kekasih mu?"_

"Ya appa."

" _hati hati."_

"Ya? Kenapa memang nya?"

" _appa hanya bilang hati hati Mingyu-ya. Eomma mu sangat sensitif pada namja manis, kalau memang kekasih mu itu manis."_

"dia manis. Sangat manis."

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur di sebelah nya.

" _kau belum pernah tidur dengan nya, kan?"_

"e-eh tidak kok appa. Aku belum pernah tidur dengan nya.

" _walaupun eomma setuju pada mu dia tetap tidak akan mengizinkan mu tidur dengan nya."_

"i-iya aku tau. Appa, aku ingin bertanya. Ini soal yang appa bilang tadi."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan nya dengan sang appa.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan namja?"

" _dulu kau pernah melakukan itu Mingyu dan eomma mu sangat berharap kalian menikah tapi semuanya tidak sesuai harapa dan eomma mu akan selalu teringat tentang namja itu jika kau mempunyai kekasih namja. Ia pasti kembali seperti dulu, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan."_

"lalu- appa aku pernah dengar. Saat itu aku dengar eomma berbicara dengan Taehyung hyung tepat saat kita kembali ke Anyang setelah aku sadar dari koma. Saat itu Taehyung hyung cerita tentang ia menyukai seseorang dan berniat berpacaran dan eomma bilang, silahkan saja dan appa-"

" _Mingyu jangan berbelit belit."_

"apa benar aku pernah meniduri seseorang saat umur ku 13 tahun karena menonton anime 17+?"

" _ya. Dan itu mantan kekasih mu. Mingyu, eomma memanggil appa. Appa akan tutup sambungan. Segera berangkat lah."_

Setelah itu sambungan di putus, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Tangan nya bergerak mengelus rambut Wonwoo yang masih dengan pulas tertidur di sebelah Mingyu.

"sayang bangun lah. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

Wonwoo membuka perlahan matanya lalu tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang tengah mengelus rambutnya. "Gyu~" Wonwoo merentangkan tangan nya lalu di sambut oleh pelukan dari Mingyu. "jangan khawatir semua akan baik baik saja." Wonwoo mengelus rambut Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo mengigiti bibirnya gugup saat turun dari mobil Mingyu. Saat ini Wonwoo terlihat manis dengan sweater abu abu yang menutupi jari jari lentik nya di balut jas putih dan celana bahan putih, rambut coklat dengan poni nya yang ia biarkan jatuh menutupi alis nya. Sedangkan Mingyu dengan Sweater abu abu gelap yang sangat pas di tubuh nya dengan dibalut jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam, rambut nya yang ia tata model _crest_ yang membuat dahi nya terpampang.

Mingyu menggapai tangan mungil Wonwoo dan mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah hotel mewah, semua mata tertuju pada mereka membuat Wonwoo merinding.

"eomma."

Suara berat Mingyu memanggil eomma nya saat ia melihat sosok sang eomma, membuat semua mata menuju kearah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mingyu dapat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan mereka, beberapa kerabat yang lain hanya menatap kaget kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung! Kemari!"

Panggil Jungkook riang diantara keheningan.

"eung?"

Wonwoo menatap Jungkook lalu mengangguk kecil, saat Wonwoo akan melepaskan genggaman Mingyu sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Tunggu- kalian berdua. Kemarilah. Mingyu bawa namja itu ke hadapan eomma."

 **TBC**

27 March 2017

 **Hulaaaa**

 **Hayoo mau diapain wonu nyaaa**

 **Ini ga hot maapin yachh**

 **20++ update yach :***

 **Udah setengah jalan nih ff nyaaa**

 **10 chapter lagi end hihihi kayaknya**

 **Yaudah ah see you beybeh deul**


	11. Chapter 11: Mingyu & Wonwoo

"Tunggu- kalian berdua. Kemarilah. Mingyu bawa namja itu ke hadapan eomma."

Nyonya Kim berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar, dengan segera Mingyu membawa Wonwoo yang sekarang berada di rangkulan nya mendekat sang eomma. Kini suasana lebih santai karena beberapa dari para tamu sudah melanjutkaan percakapan mereka.

"Wonu-ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Nyonya Kim. Wonwoo hanya mematung mendengar Nyonya Kim memanggil nama nya. Nyonya Kim mendekat ke arah Wonwoo lalu menangkup pipi namja manis itu.

"kau Wonu ku kan? Wonu nya eomma? Jeon Wonwoo ini kau kan, nak? Eomma sangat merindukan mu astaga kau tidak berubah Wonu ya.. Kim Mingyu kau memberikan kado terindah."

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna saat Nyonya Kim memeluknya sambil terisak. "eo-eomma?" gagap Wonwoo.

"eomma apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Mingyu merebut Wonwoo dari pelukan eomma nya namun segera di rebut lagi oleh Nyonya Kim.

 _Pltak_

"Yak! Kemarikan! Astaga anak manis eomma kembali!"

Alis Mingyu berkedut.

"eomma dia kekasih ku! Bukan anak eomma! Nama nya Jeon Wonwoo bukan Kim Wonwoo, ya walaupun nanti akan aku rubah. Tetap saja dia kekasih ku aishh eomma ayolah."

Nyonya Kim tidak memperdulikan anak nya malah menciumi pipi Wonwoo.

"kau tidak ingat eomma ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil. Nyonya Kim menghela nafas kecewa.

"tapi tidak apa. Itu kita bahas nanti. Sekarang eomma mau mengenalkan anak manis eomma pada teman teman eomma dulu. Kau mau kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, wajah Wonwoo sangat menunjukaan kalau sebenarnya ia sangat kebingungan dengan situasi ini tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi eomma nya Mingyu sangat bersemangat ia jadi tidak tega kalau harus menolak.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah bersantai di penthouse yang ada di hotel yang sekaligus apartement tersebut hanya untuk beristirahat beberapa jam disana. Kebetulan penthouse itu hadiah dari salah satu teman Nyonya Kim yang ternyata adalah pemilik hotel yang mereka gunakan untuk acara tersebut.

"Wonu-ya. Kau akan tinggal bersama kami selama di Anyang. Arraseo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat dengan senyum nya yang mengembang.

"tunggu eomma. Tolong jelaskan semua ini."

Mingyu yaang sedari tadi tengah menikmati wine dengan sang appa pun membuka suara nya.

"baiklah anak eomma yang hitam tapi tampan, eomma akan dengan senang hati bercerita. Jadi dulu-

 _ **Anyang, 21 years ago**_

 _Sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak itu baru saja selesai menata baraang nya di rumah baru mereka. Anak mereka yang berumur 2 tahun terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk, tanpa menunggu lama sang eomma pun meembawa anak laki lakinya kekamar dan menemani anak nya itu sambil membacakan buku cerita._

 _Pagi nya setelah sang appa berangkat ke kantornya anak berumur 2 tahun bernama Mingyu itu di ajak oleh sang eomma untuk mengunjungi tetangga mereka dengan seloyang bolu dengan buah buahan sebagai toping nya. Nyonya Kim menekan bell rumah tetangga nya itu._

" _selamat pagi."_

 _Nyonya Kim membungkuk saat melihat pemilik rumah membuka kan pintu untuk nya. Sedangkan Mingyu tengah memeluk kaki sang eomma. "selamat pagi. Aigoo siapa ini? Lucunya. Baru pindah ya?"Nyonya Jeon mengelus rambut coklat milik Mingyu sambil tersenyum gemas._

" _ini Mingyu, ajhumma. Iya kami baru sampai kemarin malam."_

 _Nyonya Jeon tersenyum ramah llalu mempersilahkan Nyonya Kim dan Mingyu untuk masuk kerumah nya. Nyonya Jeon membawakan segelas teh dan segelas susu hangat, ia juga menyetelkan Mingyu kartun kesukaan Mingyu sedangkan para eomma itu berbincang dengan hangat nya._

" _eomma."_

 _Nyonya Jeon menoleh saat melihat anak nya keluar dari kamar dengan piyama, rambut berantakan dan boneka beruang yang ada di pelukan nya. "kemarilah Wonu-ya."_

 _Wonwoo berlari kecil kearah sang eomma lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang eomma. "aigoo manis nya. Berapa umur nya?" Wonwoo menunduk malu saat rambutnya di elus oleh orang yang belum pernah Wonwoo lihat. "ini Wonwoo. Dia satu tahun di atas Mingyu. Wonu ayo ucapkan salam pada Kim ajhumma._

" _annyeonghaseyo." ujar Wonwoo dengan suara lucu nya sembari membungkuk. Suara lucu Wonwoo membuat seseorang menoleh. "ung?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya melihat Mingyu, ia baru menyadari keberadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh melihat sang eomma yang menyuruhnya berkenalan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo segera mengulurkan tangan nya dan di sambut dengan Mingyu dengan senyum lebar._

" _aku Wonu. Siapa nama mu?"_

" _Mingyu. Halo Wonu hyung."_

" _nah mulai hari ini kalian harus berteman dengan baik. Kalian harus saling menjaga. Arraseo?"_

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk semangat lalu bersorak bersamaan._

" _um! Ne!"_

 _Hari terus berlalu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu melewatkan hari bersama sama. Mereka sangat sulit terpisahkan. Mingyu tengah menunggu Wonwoo mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya. Wonwoo yang sudah menginjak umur lima tahun kini sudah sekolah di taman kanak kanak sedangkan Mingyu yang awalnya mau di sekolahkan tahun depan pun harus di percepat karena ia ingin sekolah juga saat Wonwoo sekolah._

 _Ia bilang ia bosan kalau Wonwoo sedang sekolah dan akhirnya Mingyu di masukan ke sekolah khusus membaca dan menggambar. Dan dengan segalla ke jeniusan otak Kim Mingyu, baru 3 bulan di masukan kesekolah Mingyu sudah bisa membaca kata kata yang mengandung lebih dari enam huruf, sedangkan Wonwoo baru bisa membaca kata kata berhuruf empat._

 _Mingyu yang memang tidak pernah di beri tugas sekolah ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah menggambar yang sebenar nya menurut Mingyu itu adalah gambar paling buruk yang ia lihat, namun ia tak menyuarakan itu karena itu akan menyakiti hati Wonu hyung nya tersayang._

" _Gyu-ya? Bisa tolong bacakan yang ini- ung ini terlalu banyak."_

 _Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan mendorong kursi agar bisa duduk di samping Wonwoo, akhirnya dengan susah payah ia dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan hyung tersayang nya itu. Mingyu segera melihat tulisan yang ada di buku Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tau itu buku apa, ia tidak pernah lihat._

" _j-e je r-a ra p-a pa h, jerapah."_

 _Wonwoo bertepuk tangan lalu mengelus rambut Mingyu dengan sayang membuat Mingyu terkeleh kecil lalu mengecup pipi Wonwoo._

" _hihihi Gyu pandai! Wonu sayang Gyu!"_

" _Ne! Gyu juga sayang Wonu hyung!"_

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan bersiap tidur. Sebenarnya hanya Wonwoo yang bersiap tidur sedangkan Mingyu tengah bertarung dengan sang appa yang memaksanya pulang. Mingyu menangis saat appanya menggendong paksa Mingyu._

" _hueeee Wonu hyung! Gyu mau bersama Wonu hyung! Hueee appa jahat!" tangis Mingyu semakin menjadi dan membuat Nyonya Jeon dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu iba._

" _aigoo jagoan appa ini sudah malam saat nya jagoan appa tidur. Wonu hyung kan juga harus tidur, besok Gyu main lagi dengan Wonu hyung ne?"_

 _Setelah itu Mingyu menghilang dari balik pintu rumah Wonwoo namun isakan nya masih samar samar terdengar._

" _hiks."_

 _Kini tuan Jeon menoleh kearah anak nya yang tengah menunduk sembari menangis. Nyonya Jeon yang melihat pun cemas. Kenapa tiba tiba anak mereka menangis?_

" _aigoo Wonu gwenchana?"_

 _Bukan nya berhenti Wonwoo malah berjongkok lalu kembali terisak._

" _hiks kasihan Gyu. Tadi Wonu belum ajak Gyu bermain-hiks soalnya- tadi Wonu mengerjakan pr- hiks ini semua gara gara pr Wonu! Wonu tidak mau mengerjakan pr lagi!"_

" _eh?"_

 _Saat Mingyu berumur 5 tahun dan Wonwoo 6, mereka kedatangan teman baru, Wonwoo sangat dekat dengan anak yang sebenarnya seumuran dengan Mingyu itu. Jungkook adalah peti yang menyimpan rahasia Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo tidak mau Mingyu dekat dekat Wonwoo saat ia sedang berdua dengan Jungkook."Wonu hyung jangan bermain dengan Kookie terus juseyoo! Gyu juga mau di ajak main!"_

 _Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Mingyu yang terus mengikuti nya dan Jungkook, padahal Wonwoo kan mau membicarakan sebuah rahasia pada Jungkook dan Mingyu tidak boleh tau, karena ini tentang Mingyu._

" _ish! Kasih Wonu 1 menit untuk bicara dengan Kookie~ ini rahasia Gyu~"_

 _Wonwoo kembali menarik tangan Jungkook._

" _baiklah. Gyu hitung sampai 60 ya?"_

 _Wonwoo mengehentakan kaki nya sedangkan Jungkook yang memang anak baru itu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan polosnya sesekali matanya berkedip bingung._

" _kan Wonu bilang satu menit! Kenapa gyu hitungnya sampai 60?!"_

 _Mingyu menepuk dahinya. "kata appa kalau satu menit itu sama dengan berhitung dari 1 sampai 60! Wonu hyung bagaimana sih? Padahal Wonu hyung cantik tapi tidak tau apa apa."_

" _Wonu tidak cantik!"_

" _Wonu hyung cantik kok."_

 _Wonwoo mengerejapkan matanya saat mendengar kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut Jungkook dan ia hanya pasrah karena ia tidaak mungkin memarahi Jungkook kecil itu._

 _5 tahun berlalu tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan, Jungkook harus meninggalkan mereka di tahun ini dan belum dapat dipastikan kapan ia kembali._

 _Jungkook menundukan kepala nya saat mereka selesai dengan acara memahat di pohon. Di sana ada tulisan_ _ **Kim2Jeon**_ _. Persahabatan khas anak anak yang sangat manis_

" _aku akan pergi besok pagi."_

 _Ujar Jungkook, kedua sahabatnya hanya mampu menahan rasa sedih nya karena Jungkook akan pergi ke Seoul dan itu sangat jauh dari Changwon._

" _aku akan beli ponsel pintar agar bisa video call dengan Jungkookie."_

 _Ujar Wonwoo lalu memeluk Jungkook. Mingyu mengelus punggung kedua sahabat nya itu._

" _Mingyu-ya. Jaga Wonu hyung ne? Siapa tau dia mau memberi tau rahasia nya."_

 _Jungkook terkekeh saat Wonwoo menggeleng cepat._

" _ayo berjanji. Suatu hari nanti kita akan datang kesini lagi bertiga dan minum kopi bersama. Oh ya soju juga. Oke?"_

" _ne! Ayo berjanji!"_

 _Empat tahun berlalu,Mingyu yang memasuki tahun pertama nya di sekolah menengah pun asik dengan teman teman baru nya hingga terkadang ia lupa untuk mengunjungi Wonwoo hyung nya. Mingyu masuk ke kamar Wonwoo, ia menatap sedih hyung kesayangan nya yang tengah terbaring lemas di kasur. "Hyung." Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu yang tengah berjalan lambat ke arah nya. "Mingyu." Nafas Mingyu berhenti beeberapa detik saat melihat senyum Wonwoo. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan Wonwoo hanya karena teman teman baru nya itu?_

 _Mingyu duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo. Tangan nya mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "kenapa bisa sakit hm?" Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum malu. "a-aku menunggu mu di depan game center- ung aku tidak tau kau sedang menonton film di rumah teman mu."_

 _Mingyu mengusap kasar wajah nya. Ia menangkup pipi Wonwoo. "sampai jam berapa menunggu ku?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan nya. "11 malam."_

" _astaga. Kenapa tidak pulang kalau dingin hyung? Kau membuat ku khawatir." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat._

" _aku pikir kau tidak mau bermain bersama ku-"_

" _hyung. Aku hanya bingung, aku sedang memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan pada mu nanti- maksud ku aku takut kau tidak suka- eh bukan maksudku-"_

 _Cup_

 _Mata Mingyu membulat mendapat kecupan dari Wonwoo. "bawel."_

 _Tangan Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "itu barusan apa hyung?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, kenapa Mingyu terlalu berlebihan sih? "apasih? aku kan memang sering mengecup bibir mu dari dulu." Judes Wonwoo sedangkan Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar, ia yakin ada maksud lain dari kecupan itu. Lagi pula terakhir Wonwoo mencium nya itu saat mereka berumur 5 tahun sisa nya Mingyu yang selalu nyosor duluan._

 _Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo makin erat, bibirnya mengecup pipi Wonwoo._

" _Wonu-ya. Saranghae."_

 _Wonwoo hanya mampu menembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, ia tak mampu membalas ucapan Mingyu. Akhir nya Wonwoo memilih untuk mencari topik lain._

" _Aku penasaran apa yang kau tonton dengan teman teman mu."_

" _hah? Bukan apa apa hyung. Hanya anime saja."_

" _Kenapa tidak ajak aku?"_

 _Mingyu hanya tersenyum gugup._

 _Suatu hari karena penasaran Wonwoo pun masuk kamar Mingyu dan mencari kaset anime yang sering di ceritakan Mingyu, Mingyu selalu bilang itu adalah anime yang bagus tapi Mingyu selalu menceritakan setengah setengah._

" _Wah ini dia! Ayo kita lihat sebelum Gyu pulang."_

 _Wonwoo menyetel dvd yang ia temukan di rak buku Mingyu. Berawal dengan sesosok laki laki manis yang berada di sebuah kamar dengan mata tertutup._

" _sepertinya ini bukan awal dari film ini. Tak apa lah."_

 _Tak lama kemudian namja manis itu menggeliat pelan dan mulai memainkan nipple nya sendiri, namja itu juga melepas celana nya dan mulai memasukan jari lentik nya kedalam lubang nya. Wajah Wonwoo bersemu mendengar lenguhan namja di film itu tanpa sadar Wonwoo mulai melebarkan paha nya, tangan nya mencubiti nipple nya._

 _Lenguhan Wonwoo terlepas saat adegan di film semakin memanas ditambah lagi dengan seorang namja tampan yang tengah menghentak hentakan pinggulnya meengeluar masukan kejantanan nya dalam lubang namja manis itu._

 _Tanpa Wonwoo sadari seorang menatap nya dari belakang dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Bagai mana tidak, sekarang Wonwoo tanpa sehelai benangpun tengah menyentuh diri nya sendiri. Mingyuu berjalan mendekati mangsa nya._

" _Wonu hyung."_

" _a-ah~ Mingh~ jangan mendekat!"_

 _Tapi Mingyu tidak mendengar, ia justru menggendong Wonwoo yang jauh lebih ringan dari nya dan membaringkan nya di atas kasur. "Hyung- Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menahan nya." Mingyu melebarkan paha Wonwoo dan-_

" _Angh! Mingh-h andwae~"_

 _Wonwoo menggeleng saat Mingyu menekan kan jarinya pada hole Wonwoo dengan bibirnya yang menari di leher Wonwoo._

 _._

" _KIM MINGYU! KAU BENAR BENAR KURANG AJAR!"_

" _Ajhussi benar benar kecewa pada mu Mingyu-ya."_

 _Mingyu hanya menunduk, ia menahan sakit bekas tamparan sang appa yang masih berasa di pipi nya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam sesekali melirik Eomma nya yang menatap nya kecewa._

" _Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah terjadi ini kesalahan mereka berdua. Tidak bisa hanya satu pihak yang kita salahkan. Jadi kita hanya perlu memberi merka hukuman, untuk Mingyu, kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Wonwoo selama beberapa bulan, otak mu harus diberihkan astaga, lalu semua dvd anime mu eomma buang, dan Wonwoo kau juga tidak boleh bersama dengan Mingyu beberapa bulan ini. Bagaimana?"_

 _Semua orang tua terdiam._

" _apa itu merubah mereka?"_

" _kalau Mingyu melakukan nya lagi eomma tidak akan segan segan memotong kemaluan mu. Arra?"_

" _ne, eomma."_

"apa?!" histeris Wonwoo mendengar penuturan Appa Mingyu.

"Wah itu kabar baik." Mingyu mengembangkan senyuman. _Setidak aku benar benar tidak mendapat sisaan dari si Jisoo dan Jun_ -Mingyu mengembangkan senyum nya sampai membuat eomma nya memukul kepalanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan anak bodoh?!" Mingyu mengusap kepalanya lalu mengendus kesal.

"eomma akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Lalu saat setelah insiden tidur itu kami marah. Eomma, appa, eomma Wonwoo dan appa Wonwoo. Namun apa boleh buat itu sudah terjadi dan akhirnya kita memaafkan kalian dengan sebuah kesepakatan. Tidak ada hubungan intim sebelum menikah. Jadi pertanyaan nya adalah- apakah kalian sudah melakukan hubungan intim?"

Mingyu membatu.

Wonwoo tersentak.

"belum eomma tentu saja."

Jawab Mingyu lalu melempar tatapan nya kearah Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatap nya tiba tiba bayangan kejadian di ruangan Mingyu, di kamar mereka, di kamar mandi hotel, di dapur bahkan di hotel saat mereka menginap di Incheon pun terbayang di benak mereka masing masing. _Mingyu bodoh_ -pikir Wonwoo.

"appa tidak yakin."

 _Sialan kenapa appa tidak kompak sekali sih?!_ -histeris Mingyu dalam hati.

"eomma akan menghakimi kalian setelah cerita ini selesai. Sekitar beberapa bulan setelah itu, Kalian mengalami kecelakaan saat menjemput kami ke stasiun. Saat itu eomma dan appa baru saja kembali dari Anyang. Eomma dan appa Wonwoo meninggal hanya kalian yang selamat dengan Mingyu yang hilang ingatan dan itu permanen dan kau yang menghilang dua hari setelah kalian kecelakaan. Setelah itu eomma benar benar sedih, eomma sangat menyayangi mu. Jadi kemana kau anak eomma yang manis?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, tangan nya mengulur kearah Mingyu membuat pemuda tan itu bangun dan menghampiri kekasih manisnya. Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu tau Wonwoo pasti takut kalau bercerita sendiri pada eomma nya. Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Mingyu erat menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

"Ada yang memindahkan Wonu hyung ke Seoul, eomma. Aku sendiri tidak tau siapa. Disana Wonu hyung bertemu orang baik yang menolongnya dan menyekolahkan nya. Dan aku bertemu Wonu hyung karena ia memilik phobia beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wonu hyung sempat di tiduri paksa oleh beberapa namja dan itu membuat nya ketakutan. Setelah itu Wonu hyung berkonsultasi pada ku dan semua sudah baik baik saja. Dan eomma aku minta maaf- aku dan Wonu hyung sudah tidur bersama."

Alis eomma Mingyu berkedut kuat.

"siapa yang berani meniduri Wonu nya eomma hah? Sialan sekali. Appa aku tidak mau tau, kau harus urus semua ini. Lihat anak manis eomma jadi ketakutan. Tidak apa sayang itukan bukan kehendak mu. Kemarilah."

Wonwoo berbalik memeluk eomma Mingyu menyembunyikan wajah nya.

"Soal Jun ia sudah di penjara. Kalau Jisoo ia masih bebas." Tutur Mingyu.

"dan kau?! Siapa yang menyuruh mu meniduri anak manis ku?"

"a-apa? Eomma dia sangat menggoda astaga. Aku tidak sanggup kalau menahan nya lebih lama. Kalau tidak percaya kalian boleh cek galeri ponsel ku."

 _Duk_

Tendangan dari Wonwoo berhasil mendarat ke perut Mingyu. "sakit sayang." Keluh Mingyu.

"aih sayang sayang. Anak appa sudah besar. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

"Ya eomma setuju!"

 **TBC**

 **Edited! Mudah mudahan masih ada yang menunggu ff ini**

 **Lovee**


	12. Chapter 12: As Usual

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih asik dengan lagu yang mereka putar di dalam mobil. Setelah rapat mereka tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Gyu, aku benar benar mulai mengingat detik demi detik tentang kita dulu, sejak membuka album foto."

"Hahaha oh ya? Huff coba saja ingatan ku bisa kembali."

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, soal Tzuyu. Aku baru tau kalian berteman lama. Apa Tzuyu juga mengenal ku?"

Mingyu sedikit melirik kearah Wonwoo lalu berpikir sedikit.

"Entahlah hyung, harus nya sih kalian saling kenal. Tapi diantara semua foto kecil ku kalian tidak pernah satu frame."

"Apa mungkin kalian tidak saling kenal?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Sejauh ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat dia. Hanya kau dan Jungkook saja."

Mingyu menarik pundak Wonwoo lalu mengecup lembut kepala Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan ok?"

Wonwoo mengembangkan senyum nya lalu mengangguk semangat.

Pagi yang cerah. Mingyu masih terlalu malas untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Hari ini dia di gantikan oleh salah satu anak magang kepercayaan nya. Ia bemar benar ingin bermanja manja dengan kasur nya. Dan tentu saja dengan Wonwoo nya.

"Tidak ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Malas, aku mau tidur lagi. Sini." Mingyu menepuk lahan kosong di sebelah nya.

"Kenapa baru bilang?? Aku kan tidak mandi kalau tau begitu."

Wonwoo berjalan malas kearah kasur dan berbaring tepat di sebelah Mingyu. Melihat mangsanya yang sudah terbaring nyaman Mingyu mulai menghujamin Wonwoo dengan kecupan kecupan gemas.

"Astaga Mingyu! Sikat gigi dulu. Dasar jorok."

Berlawanan dengan kata kata nya, Wonwoo justru memeluk Mingyu erat dan menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Mingyu.

"Hyung."

"Eung?"

"Aku terus teringat soal kata kata eomma."

"Tentang?"

"Kecelakaan kita, ada yang merencanakan. Dan aku rasa juga soal mobil itu, yang menabrak kita. Aku seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi samar.

"Sudahlah Gyu. Jangan di paksakan oke? Ingatan mu tidak akan kembali, ingat? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Tangan Wonwoo beralih mengelus pipi Mingyu, senyum tipis nya mengembang begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Tapi ada yang sebenar nya sempat mengganggu Wonwoo.

Perasaan ku tidak enak.

Wonwoo buka tipikal orang yang cemburuan, jadi walaupun Mingyi dekat dengan banyak wanita wanita cantik itu tidak menjadi masalah buat Wonwoo.

Tapi Mingyu berbeda. Tipikal pria dewasa yang cemburuan apa lagi saat melihat Jisoo dan Wonwoo nya tengah berjabat tangan. Jisoo meminta maaf atas kelakuan nya pada Wonwoo beberapa bulan lalu. Jisoo juga kembali menawarkan Wonwoo bekerja, tentu saja Wonwoo dengan senang hati menerima toh ia akan di temani oleh Jihoon di kantor. Itu pasti sangat menyenang kan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu bekerja."

Mingyu membuka obrolan dengan nada dingin nya saat mereka memasukin jalanan dengan mobil Mingyu.

"Ayolah Gyu. Aku dengan Jihoon kok, tidak usah khawatir ok? Semua akan baik baik saja."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah sayang. Tapi janji kau harus jaga diri ok?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Memang nya mau kerja kantoran lagi untuk apa hm?"

"Aku ingin punya mobil, sama seperti mu dan hmm aku juga mau memelihara kucing dan juga mau mengajak mu jalan jalan. Aku juga mau beli daging yang enak. Kau kan suka daging."

Wonwoo berbicara dengan riang membuat Mingyu tidak tega untuk melarang Wonwoo lagi dan hanya mencoba mengikhlaskan sang kekasih kembali berkeliaran di lingkungan Jisoo.

"Baiklah sayang."

Seperti biasanya pagi ini Wonwoo masih asik bergulung dengan selimut nya. Wonwoo benar benar malas hari ini, tapi hari ini ia harus pamit pada Tzuyu dan Sujeong karena akan jarang datang ke Rumah Sakit mulai besok.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah rapih. Kali ini Wonwoo yang dengan malas bangun dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu, mengecup bibir Mingyu lalu melewati sang kekasih untuk mandi.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, Wonwoo segera masuk ke dalam Rumah sakit. Tangan nya menggangdeng erat tangan Mingyu. hari ini adalah hari terakhir nya disini.

Tidak juga sih

Tapi setelah nya ia akan jarang bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi karena jadwal kerja mereka. Wonwoo memasuki ruangan Mingyu bersama pemilik nya. Ia berhenti dan menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah berdiri dan menatap nya.

"Aku akan merindukan mu."

Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukan Mingyu dan tanpa pikir 2 kali Mingyu langsung membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Aku juga sayang. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu."

Wonwoo mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Malam nya kita akan melepas rindu kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku pasti akan langsung memeluk mu erat."

"Senang nya!! Oh ya nanti siang aku ingin mengajak Tzuyu dan Sujeong makan siang."

Mingyu mengagguk. "Apapun untuk mu."

Tuk tuk tuk

"Mingyu, Wonwoo oppa apa aku boleh masuk?"

Mata sipit Wonwoo berbinar. "Masuk lah Tzu!!!" Riang Wonwoo, namun detik berikutnya raut wajah Wonwoo berubah.

"Ada apa, Tzu?"

Wonwoo menuntun Tzuyu untuk duduk di sofa ruangan Mingyu, Mingyu segera duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pasien mu. Apa bisa?"

Tzuyu dan Sujeong sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kantin tempat biasa mereka makan, tak lama Wonwoo datang dengan 3 mangkuk jajangmyeon dan 3 porsi pangsit di belakang Wonwoo ada penjual yang membantu Wonwoo membawa 3 jus jeruk, satu cup kopi dan sandwich ukuran besar untuk Mingyu.

"Selamat makan!"

"Wonwoo oppa. Yakin akan bekerja?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk semangat karena asik dengan jajangmyeon nya.

"Oppa, memang untuk apa sih bekerja? Mingyu kan sudah banyak uang."

Sujeong hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan teman dekat nya.

"Aku ingin menghasilkan uang juga. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada Mingyu."

Tzuyu dan Sujeong hanya mengangguk paham.

"Oppa akan sering sering kesini kan?"

Tanya Tzuyu penuh harap. Namun yang di dapat malah gelengan lesu.

"Aku punya jam kerja yang sama demgan Mingyu, untuk berkunjung kesini pasti sulit."

"Ah pasti akan sepi."

Wonwoo hanya terkikik mendengar keluhan teman teman nya.

Tapi entah apa yang membuat perasaan aneh itu muncul. Ia gelisah lagi.

Malam hari adalah waktu favorite Wonwoo, ia bisa bermanja manja dengan Mingyu seperti saat ini.

"Mulai minggu depan Eomma akan tinggal di dekat sini."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran.

"Benarkah? Apa ini soal pernikahan kita?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu mengecup lama bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku semakin tidak sabar. Kau senang kan Eomma di sini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Aku harap Eomma bisa tinggal disini."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir nya, Mingyu yang melihat tingkah manis kekasih nya hanya bisa mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Kita akan di ganggu Eomma kalau begitu."

Seorang polisi datang dan mempersilahkan seorang wanita dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya duduk tepat di depan Junhui.

"Rencana mu tidak akan berhasil."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku sudah kirim hasil test nya kemarin kan? Lagi pula keluarga nya sudah konfirmasi."

"Aku tau. Papa juga bilang begitu."

"Bagus. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau masih ingin merebut Wonwoo dari Mingyu?"

Junhui hanya tersenyum pahit lalu menggeleng.

"Tapi sayang nya aku butuh bantuan mu."

"Tidak"

"Tanpa menyentuh Wonwoo atau Mingyu."

"Lalu siapa korban nya?"

"Aku."

TBC

akkkkk ini dah lama banget TT maafkeunnn

Ga akan panjang panjang kawan kawann untuk chapter ini karena yaa udah mau masuk konflik..

Semoga kalian suka

Jangan lupa Review nya!! Tunggu next nya yaa


	13. Chapter 13: Fight A Lot (09-23 07:54:19)

Wonwoo tidak mengira akan sesulit ini, Mingyu harus berangkat lebih pagi dan Wonwoo selalu pulang lebih malam. Mingyu pun tidak mengira jika akan begini jadi nya, Wonwoo nya jadi keras kepala, pengatur dan tidak sejalan dengan nya lagi.

Mereka sudah dekat dengan pernikahan mereka namun yang di dapat adalah pertengkaran tiap hari nya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan menjemput Nyonya Kim.

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, marah? Iya. Kecewa? Iya. Sedih? Sangat. Tapi tidak ada yang memulai percakapan bahkan hingga Nyonya Kim duduk manis di kursi belakang mobil mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenar nya?"

Wonwoo menunduk dalam mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Kim.

"Hanya masalah kecil eomma, akan segera kami selesaikan."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan Mingyu mengarah ke kepala Wonwoo lalu menglus lembut rambut Wonwoo. Perasaan takut menyelimuti Wonwoo. Tidak, Wonwoo tentu tidak takut dengan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo takut dengan mimpi yang akhir akhir ini menghantui nya. Apa ia akan kehilangan Mingyu lagi?

Wonwoo tidak mengucapkan apapun hanya memeluk Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di balkon dengan erat, Mingyu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Wonwoo mendongakan kepala menatap Mingyu. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipi nya, ia tidak mau jadi keras kepala tapi kenapa ia jadi begini.

"Hey ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti hyung, hm?"

Mingyu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Wonwoo.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis tiba tiba hm?"

"Mingyu, Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahi nya bingung.

"Aku disini hyung aku tidak akan kemana mana."

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dada Mingyu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, berpikir tentang sikap nya beberapa hari kebelakang.

"Jangan takut hyung, aku mencintai mu."

Mingyu menuruni tangga dan menangkap keberadaan sang Eomma.

"Dimana Wonwoo hyung eomma?"

"Di dapur, sedang masak daging tuh."

Senyum Mingyu melebar lalu berlari ke arah dapur, tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Tidak kerja sayang?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aniya. Hari ini kan kau janji mau pulang cepat jadi aku akan di rumah, sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini sih. Besok dan lusa juga."

"Benarkah? Besok aku izin juga kalu begitu."

Mingyu menciumi pipi Wonwoo gemas.

"Kalau lusa?"

"Ohh lusa, lusa kan memang kita mau cari undangan, yakan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat lalu mematikan kompor nya, ia membalikan tubuh nya menghadap Mingyu lalu tersenyum manis. Tangan Wonwoo terulur mengelus pipi Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?"

"Hm. Atas sikap ku belakangan ini, semenjak bekerja aku malah jadi tidak egois maaf kan aku."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan nya.

"Tak apa hyung. Kau tidak perlu takut oke?"

"Tapi Mingyu, sebenarnya aku perasaan ku tidak enak belakangan ini."

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

"Entah, tiba tiba, benar benar tanpa alasan."

Mingyu tersenyum tenang,

"Tidak akan terjadi apa apa sayang. Kita akan menikah kurang dari sebulan. Semua akan baik baik saja, oke?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada Mingyu.

Mudah mudahan saja semua akan baik baik saja.

Wonwoo menatap mobil Mingyu yang menjauh dari rumah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka, Wonwoo bukan orang yang berpikir ke arah negatif, jadi ia benar benar tidak bisa menerawang apa yang akan terjadi.

Wonwoo berharap akan baik baik saja, tapi perasaan nya membuat nya tidak percaya dengan kelancaran hubungan nya dengan Mingyu.

"Wonu."

"Ne, eomma?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap Nyonya Kim bingung yang juga tengah menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm, perasaan ku belakangan ini tidak enak, eomma."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas pelan.

"Bukan nya eomma ingin menambah beban mu, tapi eomma juga belakangan ini merasakan itu. Kalau memang Wonu juga merasakam nya, eomma akan izin pada appa untuk tinggal di sini."

" ne? Apa tidak apa apa, eomma?"

" entah kenapa rasanya eomma ingin menjaga calom menantu eomma yang cantik ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum malu lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"Huaaaa!! Mingyu sumpah kepala ku sakit memikirkan nya!! Sebenarnya bisa tidak sih aku hilang ingatan saja"

"Ayolah Tzuyu, jangan berlebihan. Aku tau masalah mu dengan pacar mu memang berat tapi kan jangan menangis meraung raung seperti ini juga."

Mingyu mengusap wajah nya frustasi melihat sahabat cantik nya yang sedang meraung raung di depan nya.

"Tapi Ming, sumpah. Kenapa sih dia selalu cari masalah saat aku ada jadwal operasi? Aku kan jadi kesal. Kalo bisa ku robek saja muka pasien ku."

"Ya! Tzu sumpah aku susah memberi solusi pada mu jika kau malah menyulut emosi ku, tenang sedikit."

Tzuyu menghela nafas menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Ah kucakar saja muka mu lama lama."

"Apa apaan?!"

Tzuyu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah jendela.

"Mingyu."

"Hm?"

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

"Jam 3 aku mau sudah di rumah, kenapa?"

Tzuyu mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku, bye. Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu mengerenyit bingung melihat mood Tzuyu yang dengan cepat berubah. Tzuyu pun keluar dari ruangan Mingyu.

"Si bodoh itu."

"Aku pulang."

Ujar Mingyu senang, namun senyum nya luntur saat melihat eomma nya duduk seorang diri sembari menonton drama. Jika Wonwoo di rumah pasti Wonwoo juga sedang menonton drama, yakan?

"Eomma, kemana Wonwoo?"

"Oh Mingyu sudah pulang? Wonwoo mengantar berkas ke kantor nya. Ia bilang sekalian ke supermarket belanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia kesal sekarang entah kenapa Mingyu yakin Wonwoo tidak akan pulang sampai 5 menit sebelum makan malam dan membawa makanan jadi untuk langsung di makan.

Pukul 6.45 Wonwoo memasuki rumah nya.

"Aku pulang. Eomma, Wonu sudah belanja tapi karena kemalaman Wonu beli makanan jadi dulu- Mingyu?"

"Mengantar berkas? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku datang saat Jisoo mengadakan makan makan dengan para pegawai, jadi aku di sana sebentar."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya, tidak ada tatapan bersalah di mata Wonwoo.

"Baiklah."

Mingyu membalikan tubuh nya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar eomma nya agar segera keluar dan makan malam.

 _Wonwoo tidak mengira akan sesulit ini, Mingyu harus berangkat lebih pagi dan Wonwoo selalu pulang lebih malam. Mingyu pun tidak mengira jika akan begini jadi nya, Wonwoo nya jadi keras kepala, pengatur dan tidak sejalan dengan nya lagi._ _Mereka sudah dekat dengan pernikahan mereka namun yang di dapat adalah pertengkaran tiap hari nya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan menjemput Nyonya Kim._ _Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, marah? Iya. Kecewa? Iya. Sedih? Sangat. Tapi tidak ada yang memulai percakapan bahkan hingga Nyonya Kim duduk manis di kursi belakang mobil mereka._ _"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenar nya?"_ _Wonwoo menunduk dalam mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Kim._ _"Hanya masalah kecil eomma, akan segera kami selesaikan."_ _Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan Mingyu mengarah ke kepala Wonwoo lalu menglus lembut rambut Wonwoo. Perasaan takut menyelimuti Wonwoo. Tidak, Wonwoo tentu tidak takut dengan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo takut dengan mimpi yang akhir akhir ini menghantui nya. Apa ia akan kehilangan Mingyu lagi?_ _._ _Wonwoo tidak mengucapkan apapun hanya memeluk Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di balkon dengan erat, Mingyu pun melakukan hal yang sama._ _Wonwoo mendongakan kepala menatap Mingyu. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipi nya, ia tidak mau jadi keras kepala tapi kenapa ia jadi begini._ _"Hey ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti hyung, hm?"_ _Mingyu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Wonwoo._ _"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis tiba tiba hm?"_ _"Mingyu, Jangan tinggalkan aku."_ _Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahi nya bingung._ _"Aku disini hyung aku tidak akan kemana mana."_ _Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dada Mingyu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, berpikir tentang sikap nya beberapa hari kebelakang._ _"Jangan takut hyung, aku mencintai mu."_ _._ _Mingyu menuruni tangga dan menangkap keberadaan sang Eomma._ _"Dimana Wonwoo hyung eomma?"_ _"Di dapur, sedang masak daging tuh."_ _Senyum Mingyu melebar lalu berlari ke arah dapur, tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo._ _"Tidak kerja sayang?"_ _Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala nya._ _"Aniya. Hari ini kan kau janji mau pulang cepat jadi aku akan di rumah, sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini sih. Besok dan lusa juga."_ _"Benarkah? Besok aku izin juga kalu begitu."_ _Mingyu menciumi pipi Wonwoo gemas._ _"Kalau lusa?"_ _"Ohh lusa, lusa kan memang kita mau cari undangan, yakan?"_ _Wonwoo mengangguk semangat lalu mematikan kompor nya, ia membalikan tubuh nya menghadap Mingyu lalu tersenyum manis. Tangan Wonwoo terulur mengelus pipi Mingyu._ _"Maafkan aku."_ _"Maaf?"_ _"Hm. Atas sikap ku belakangan ini, semenjak bekerja aku malah jadi tidak egois maaf kan aku."_ _Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan nya._ _"Tak apa hyung. Kau tidak perlu takut oke?"_ _"Tapi Mingyu, sebenarnya aku perasaan ku tidak enak belakangan ini."_ _"Oh ya? Ada apa?"_ _"Entah, tiba tiba, benar benar tanpa alasan."_ _Mingyu tersenyum tenang,_ _"Tidak akan terjadi apa apa sayang. Kita akan menikah kurang dari sebulan. Semua akan baik baik saja, oke?"_ _Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada Mingyu._ _Mudah mudahan saja semua akan baik baik saja._ _._ _Wonwoo menatap mobil Mingyu yang menjauh dari rumah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka, Wonwoo bukan orang yang berpikir ke arah negatif, jadi ia benar benar tidak bisa menerawang apa yang akan terjadi._ _Wonwoo berharap akan baik baik saja, tapi perasaan nya membuat nya tidak percaya dengan kelancaran hubungan nya dengan Mingyu._ _"Wonu."_ _"Ne, eomma?"_ _Wonwoo menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap Nyonya Kim bingung yang juga tengah menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung._ _"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"_ _"Hm, perasaan ku belakangan ini tidak enak, eomma."_ _Nyonya Kim menghela nafas pelan._ _"Bukan nya eomma ingin menambah beban mu, tapi eomma juga belakangan ini merasakan itu. Kalau memang Wonu juga merasakam nya, eomma akan izin pada appa untuk tinggal di sini."_ _" ne? Apa tidak apa apa, eomma?"_ _" entah kenapa rasanya eomma ingin menjaga calom menantu eomma yang cantik ini."_ _Wonwoo tersenyum malu lalu menganggukan kepala nya._ _._ _"Huaaaa!! Mingyu sumpah kepala ku sakit memikirkan nya!! Sebenarnya bisa tidak sih aku hilang ingatan saja"_ _"Ayolah Tzuyu, jangan berlebihan. Aku tau masalah mu dengan pacar mu memang berat tapi kan jangan menangis meraung raung seperti ini juga."_ _Mingyu mengusap wajah nya frustasi melihat sahabat cantik nya yang sedang meraung raung di depan nya._ _"Tapi Ming, sumpah. Kenapa sih dia selalu cari masalah saat aku ada jadwal operasi? Aku kan jadi kesal. Kalo bisa ku robek saja muka pasien ku."_ _"Ya! Tzu sumpah aku susah memberi solusi pada mu jika kau malah menyulut emosi ku, tenang sedikit."_ _Tzuyu menghela nafas menatap Mingyu tajam._ _"Ah kucakar saja muka mu lama lama."_ _"Apa apaan?!"_ _Tzuyu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah jendela._ _"Mingyu."_ _"Hm?"_ _"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"_ _"Jam 3 aku mau sudah di rumah, kenapa?"_ _Tzuyu mengangguk._ _"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku, bye. Sampai jumpa."_ _Mingyu mengerenyit bingung melihat mood Tzuyu yang dengan cepat berubah. Tzuyu pun keluar dari ruangan Mingyu._ _"Si bodoh itu."_ _._ _"Aku pulang."_ _Ujar Mingyu senang, namun senyum nya luntur saat melihat eomma nya duduk seorang diri sembari menonton drama. Jika Wonwoo di rumah pasti Wonwoo juga sedang menonton drama, yakan?_ _"Eomma, kemana Wonwoo?"_ _"Oh Mingyu sudah pulang? Wonwoo mengantar berkas ke kantor nya. Ia bilang sekalian ke supermarket belanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam."_ _Mingyu mengangguk, ia kesal sekarang entah kenapa Mingyu yakin Wonwoo tidak akan pulang sampai 5 menit sebelum makan malam dan membawa makanan jadi untuk langsung di makan._ _._ _Pukul 6.45 Wonwoo memasuki rumah nya._ _"Aku pulang. Eomma, Wonu sudah belanja tapi karena kemalaman Wonu beli makanan jadi dulu- Mingyu?"_ _"Mengantar berkas? Kenapa lama sekali?"_ _"Aku datang saat Jisoo mengadakan makan makan dengan para pegawai, jadi aku di sana sebentar."_ _Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya, tidak ada tatapan bersalah di mata Wonwoo._ _"Baiklah."_ _Mingyu membalikan tubuh nya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar eomma nya agar segera keluar dan makan malam._ _Astaga, Mingyu pasti marah._ _Dan benar saja, malam ini Mingyu tidur membelakangi Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari belakang._ _._ _Mingyu masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar, menetralkan pikiran nya._ _"Mingyu!"_ _Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya lalu berjalan ke arah Tzuyu yang sedang berdiri di depan toko kue._ _"Sedang apa di sini pagi pagi?"_ _"Mau makan kue? Kau sedang apa?"_ _"Aku sedang malas di rumah"_ _"Malas? Tumben. Ayo masuk, belikan Wonwoo oppa kue, pasti dia senang."_ _Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tzuyu mendorong punggung nya agar berjalan masuk ke toko kue._ _Mingyu dan Tzuyu duduk berhadapan, Mingyu sedari tadi hanya menatap wajah Tzuyu yang sedang makan kue dengan teliti._ _"Ada apa sih, gyu?"_ _Tzuyu menundukan wajah nya._ _"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, Tzu?"_ _Tzuyu menggeleng namun dengan sigap Mingyu menyibak rambut panjang Tzuyu yang sedari tadi menutupi telinga nya. Dan terlihat lah luka di daun telinga Tzuyu._ _"Hey! Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dari ku?"_ _Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya dalam dan yang di hadapan nya pun mulai menitihkan air mata._ _"Aku takut sekali, Gyu. Kenapa aku sebegitu menyayangi nya sampai sampai sulit sekali untuk melepasnya."_ _Pandangan Mingyu melembut._ _"Hey, ayo obati dulu luka mu."_ _"Tidak perlu gyu. Aku hanya ingin bercerita kenapa bisa seperti ini, setelah itu pulang lah, jangan lupa belikan kue untuk Wonwoo oppa"_ _._ _Wonwoo sejak tadi mondar mandir di depan tv, beruntung eomma Mingyu sedang di luar jadi tidak akan khawatir dengan keadaan calon menantu nya._ _"Aku pulang"_ _"Mingyu! Kau dari mana saja sih? Kenapa malah pergi di hari libur mu?"_ _Sergah Wonwoo saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Mingyu menatap tajam Wonwoo._ _"Kau pikir kemana kau kemarin di hari cuti mu? Aku hanya berjalan jalan sebentar tidak seharian."_ _Mingyu meletakan box yang di bungkus plastik dengan tulisan nama toko kue kesukaan Wonwoo._ _Wonwoo mengambil duduk di meja makan lalu menenggalamkan wajah nya di telapak tangan nya._ _"Hiks- gyu"_ _Tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu tengan menatap nya dari sela pintu kamar mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka._ _Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari sela mulut Mingyu._ _"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu menangis lagi."_ _Namun kata kata itu tidak sampai ke telinga Wonwoo, hanya sekedar terbesit di kepala dan bisikan lembut dari bibir Mingyu._ _"Aku mencintai mu hyung. Kenapa harus serumit ini? Jika aku terus mengalah apa kau akan tetap melakukan semuanya sesuka mu? Tapi jika aku terus terusan membuat mu menangis, apa tidak apa apa?"_ _._ _Junhui menghela nafas malas melihat siapa yang mengunjungi nya._ _"Aku tidak mau. Pergilah."_ _"Ck pengecut, bukan kah kau mendapat kan keuntungan besar untuk itu?"_ _"Cih, terserah. Apapun yang terjadi rencana mu tidak akan berhasil."_ _TBC_

Dan benar saja, malam ini Mingyu tidur membelakangi Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari belakang.

Mingyu masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar, menetralkan pikiran nya.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya lalu berjalan ke arah Tzuyu yang sedang berdiri di depan toko kue.

"Sedang apa di sini pagi pagi?"

"Mau makan kue? Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang malas di rumah"

"Malas? Tumben. Ayo masuk, belikan Wonwoo oppa kue, pasti dia senang."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tzuyu mendorong punggung nya agar berjalan masuk ke toko kue.

Mingyu dan Tzuyu duduk berhadapan, Mingyu sedari tadi hanya menatap wajah Tzuyu yang sedang makan kue dengan teliti.

"Ada apa sih, gyu?"

Tzuyu menundukan wajah nya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, Tzu?"

Tzuyu menggeleng namun dengan sigap Mingyu menyibak rambut panjang Tzuyu yang sedari tadi menutupi telinga nya. Dan terlihat lah luka di daun telinga Tzuyu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dari ku?"

Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya dalam dan yang di hadapan nya pun mulai menitihkan air mata.

"Aku takut sekali, Gyu. Kenapa aku sebegitu menyayangi nya sampai sampai sulit sekali untuk melepasnya."

Pandangan Mingyu melembut.

"Hey, ayo obati dulu luka mu."

"Tidak perlu gyu. Aku hanya ingin bercerita kenapa bisa seperti ini, setelah itu pulang lah, jangan lupa belikan kue untuk Wonwoo oppa"

Wonwoo sejak tadi mondar mandir di depan tv, beruntung eomma Mingyu sedang di luar jadi tidak akan khawatir dengan keadaan calon menantu nya.

"Aku pulang"

"Mingyu! Kau dari mana saja sih? Kenapa malah pergi di hari libur mu?"

Sergah Wonwoo saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Mingyu menatap tajam Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir kemana kau kemarin di hari cuti mu? Aku hanya berjalan jalan sebentar tidak seharian."

Mingyu meletakan box yang di bungkus plastik dengan tulisan nama toko kue kesukaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil duduk di meja makan lalu menenggalamkan wajah nya di telapak tangan nya.

"Hiks- gyu"

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu tengan menatap nya dari sela pintu kamar mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari sela mulut Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu menangis lagi."

Namun kata kata itu tidak sampai ke telinga Wonwoo, hanya sekedar terbesit di kepala dan bisikan lembut dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung. Kenapa harus serumit ini? Jika aku terus mengalah apa kau akan tetap melakukan semuanya sesuka mu? Tapi jika aku terus terusan membuat mu menangis, apa tidak apa apa?"

Junhui menghela nafas malas melihat siapa yang mengunjungi nya.

"Aku tidak mau. Pergilah."

"Ck pengecut, bukan kah kau mendapat kan keuntungan besar untuk itu?"

"Cih, terserah. Apapun yang terjadi rencana mu tidak akan berhasil."

TBC


	14. Read Please!

**Hallo semuaa!!**

aku cuma mau kasih tau kalian aja nih, yang masih ngikutin ff aku yang homo(phobic) dan Food and Kiss kalau punya Wattpad bisa follow aku Wattpad ku..

karena mungkin aku bakalan selalu telat update di sini.. bakalan bener bener late update bisa selang 2 hari sampai seminggu setelah up di Wattpad..

apalagi buat yang ngikutin Food and Kiss, di Wattpad udah ada 2 chapter lagi tapi di sini belum di update karena aku udah jarang buka laptop sedangkan di sini editing nya agak ribet kalo dari hp..

oh iya, kalau di Wattpad juga aku udah ganti judul homo(phobic) aku jadi The Phobic..

setelah The Phobic selesai mungkin aku bakalan bikin Work baru, tapi belum tentu aku upload di sini..

I'm so so so sorry :(( buat yang mau request juga bisa email aku.. kalo mau lebih deket dan bisa ngomongin soal meanie bareng bisa follow Ig ku..

Wattpad: KimssiJeonnim

Gmail:

Ig: padnotpat

p.s

H(p) bakalan tetep aku up walaupun late yaa

and aku stay pm fyi(?)

 **THANKS FOR SUPPORT,** **KIMSSIJEONNIM**


End file.
